Resurrection Resurrected
by Miss Mina Murray
Summary: (COMPLETE)Hermione's life is soon in distress when secrets from a life she once had as the Lady of Darkness comes into play. Will she follow the life she were to lead with the Dark Lord or defeat him?
1. Ch1 First Aquaintances

Resurrection Resurrected"  
  
******WARNING! This story will contain violent scenes, strong language, and sexual content. Please know this when reading this story. Thank you."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"First Acquaintances"  
  
Not every fairytale has a happy ending, nor does everyone have a happy glow to it. This story, to far in the breach of death and corruption, had put shame to the world of happy stories such as "Cinderella" or "Beauty and the Beast." It contained things too gruesome, too bloody, to terrifying to even be called a fairy tale. That's all that fairy tales are, just tales. This story, true from every blood-seeped page, was locked away in a cold place, until now.  
  
September 1st, 1944  
  
The steam puffed out of the scarlet train that rested on the tracks. Sheets of rain bombarded the gathering crowd of teens, pre-teens, and adults that stood outside of the train. Their clothes were soaked wet and they were chilled to the bone as a blast of icy wind drove down on them. The lights from inside the train looked like that of many lighthouses, showing a way to refuge for a lost boat at sea.  
  
Among the scrambling twine of bodies, one small group stood out. They were all dressed in black robes decorated with thin veins of silver and green. The rain didn't seem to have an effect on any of them. There were several boys and a few girls, no older than seventeen, circled around one boy. He was seventeen. His eyes were the color of emeralds, but not as warm, and his hair was a neat cut and as dark as ebony. His well-sculpted face was as pale as the stone he stood on. A golden badge with the words "Head Boy" were pinned to his robes and winked like an evil sprit in the dead of night. His sneer looked as poisonous as the smile of a cobra.  
  
"Mudbloods." he hissed as woman, man, and a few children passed. "If that son of a bitch Dumbledore didn't have such a soft spot for those disease- riddled rats, there would not be any at our school.  
  
The train blasted a deafening blare from its whistle. Everyone said their last goodbyes before boarding the train. The children on board were students of an old, well-respected magical school called Hogwarts. The years there went from first years to seventh years.  
  
The boy took a compartment to himself.  
  
"I need some peace to think." he said to the guys that followed him around like obedient dogs.  
  
The train jerked suddenly as it began to move along, its brakes squeaking as if it didn't want to move against the cold rain outside. The booms of thunder muffled the shuffle of feet outside in the hall. A flash of lightning cut through the sky like a jagged knife. The boy pressed his two index fingers together and pressed them against his lips. He was surely in deep thought. His eyes narrowed as his mind wandered, but then he was suddenly disturbed by a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he barked.  
  
The door slid open and a girl, maybe about seventeen, appeared in the doorway. The hood on her damp robe covered her face. She had a large bag in her right hand and used her left hand to hold the door.  
  
"All the compartments are full. Is it alright if I sit with you?" she asked.  
  
The boy gave her a cold stare. He hated girls so much. The girl tapped her foot on the floor and drummed her fingers on the door.  
  
"Fine." said the boy.  
  
The girl quickly came in and shut the door behind her. She took the seat next to the window across from the boy. The boy stared at her, not able to see who she was, with a deadly glare. The girl removed her hood and shook out a cascade of long, silky hair the color of chocolate. Rich curls dominated the ends of her precious locks. She ran a hand on her face, which was a cream color. Her cheeks were a rosy red and she batted her thick eyelashes. Her eyes were the rich color of cinnamon. She looked like an angel. She smiled to show off an even, white smile. The boy quickly took notice of her and forgot his annoyance. He had never seen her before.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The girl quickly pulled her hair back to get it out of her face.  
  
"I'm Katrina Anna Smith from Oxford." said Katrina.  
  
She began to fan her robe to dry it and a golden "Head Girl" badge flashed warmly at the boy.  
  
"So, your Head Girl?" asked the boy.  
  
The girl looked at her badge and lifted it for him to see.  
  
"Sure am." said Katrina.  
  
She saw the boy's "Head Boy" badge.  
  
"So, your Head Boy." said Katrina.  
  
"Yes, that's me, Tom Marvolo Riddle." said Tom." Tell me, what business do you have in London."  
  
"Oh, my dad is working for the Ministry of Magic, and London was the best place for him to work so we moved here about a month ago."  
  
Tom eyed the girl before him. A new girl with enough brains to be "Head Girl." Maybe she could be useful for his use.  
  
"Tell me, has anyone sorted you into a house yet?" asked in a whisper while Tom leaning in.  
  
"Why yes," said Katrina, leaning in and whispering as a flash of lighting illuminated her face, "Slytherin." 


	2. Ch2 The Beginning of the Reign of Slythe...

Chapter 2  
  
"The Beginning of the Reign of Slytherin"  
  
The train soon arrived at Hogwarts. The rain had stopped, but left behind large puddles of muddy water. Dark clouds still cluttered the sky above. Katrina had told Tom that she attended a school in London for witches only. It was called "Madame Rose's School for Witches", which was a very expensive private school that had no houses like Hogwarts. They only went for six years there before leaving to attend their last year at other schools.  
  
"Here's home." said Tom as he stepped off the train.  
  
Katrina had put her hood back on and stepped off the train. Her eyes danced across the features of the dark castle.  
  
"It seems nice." she said.  
  
Tom's gang came up to him. They were babbling about some nonsense when they caught sight of Katrina. Her face was consumed in the darkness of her hood.  
  
"Who's this?" asked one of the boys.  
  
"Guys, this is Katrina Smith from Oxford. She's our Head Girl, not to mention in our house," said Tom.  
  
"Wow, both head students from our house. We will surely rule this school," said a girl with curly blonde hair.  
  
The neighing of invisible horses rented the air. Tom pointed out that first years rode boats to the castle while everyone else rode in carriages pulled by invisible horses. He helped Katrina into a carriage and motioned for two of the boys from his gang to board in. Tom looked around before getting in. The ride was quiet except for a few rumbles of thunder. The carriage soon came to a stop outside the doors of Hogwarts. A young woman, maybe in her late twenties or early thirties, stood outside. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her narrow blues eyes looked at the students filling in.  
  
"Good evening, Professor Davies," said Tom.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Riddle," said Professor Davies.  
  
The rest of Tom's group caught up to him. Katrina stayed close to him as they entered the Great Hall. Katrina's eyes took in the scene of students at four large tables. She noticed that there was a table placed in the very front that was probably used for the school staff. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the outside, which was still ruled by the storm clouds. Tom led the group to the Slytherin table and sat down. Katrina sat next to him. She had her hood on he head still because she was cold. Soon, the first years arrived.  
  
Katrina was told by Tom who some of the professors were. A man with medium long brown hair and a medium long beard was Professor Dumbledore who taught transfiguration; the headmaster who had a stern face and short gray hair was Professor Dippet; Professor Davies who greeted them outside taught potions; Professor Binns, a ghost, taught history; Professor Kettleburn taught the care of magical creatures class; Professor Flitwick who was short and had light brown hair taught charms; and a stout woman with short black hair named Professor Hicks taught defense against the dark arts. There were other professors missing, but Professor Davies was busy setting a large stool with a hat on it. The little group of students who stood in front of it shook with pure anticipation.  
  
"I remember that hat," said Katrina. "It sorted me when my father brought me here to be transferred to this school."  
  
The hat had a rip in it that acted as a mouth. It began to sing.  
  
"I may not look so pretty for my patches may fool thee but it us such a pity for there is more to me Place me upon your head and in your mind I'll see just which house you belong where you ought to be Should you be in Hufflepuff where hearts are made of gold? Or should you be in Ravenclaw with their wits so very bold? Gryffindor is a heroic team who would fight to end. Slytherin is a cunning bunch with wisdom in the blend. So come on up and don't be shy friendly to you I'll be Just place me upon your head and I'll tell you where you ought to be."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Professor Davies took out a list and began to call names out. One by one the first years were sorted into their houses. Soon, the hat was put away. Professor Dippet stood up and raised a hand for silence.  
  
"Welcome everyone to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I would like to tell you that there is a list of forbidden items just outside the hall that the caretaker asked me to remind you about. Also, I would like to announce who our Head Boy and Head Girl is. Would Mr. Tom Riddle stand up?" he asked.  
  
Tom stood up and looked at everyone. Many girls giggled and blushed.  
  
"And would Miss Katrina Smith, a new student here at Hogwarts," Professor Dippet asked.  
  
Katrina stood up. She took off her hood and shook out her long, silky hair. Many of the guys gasped. A few whistled at her.  
  
"Now, that is done. We shall all feast," said Professor Dippet.  
  
Food appeared on the tables. Tom and Katrina sat back down. A few girls gave a Katrina some very dirty looks.  
  
"What's their problem?" asked Katrina.  
  
Tom looked at some of the girls and laughed.  
  
"They are jealous of you," he said.  
  
"Why?" asked Katrina.  
  
"Because your Head Girl," lied Tom.  
  
It was very odd to many of the students that both Head Boy and Head Girl were in the same house. Also, how would a new girl be chosen to be Head Girl? Was it possible that there was some need for it in the future? Or was it just a freak thing were the house of Slytherin would reign this year? Only time will tell. 


	3. Ch3 Then to Now: Tom’s Confession & Katr...

Chapter 3  
  
"The Then to Now: Tom's Confession & Katrina's Sorrow"  
  
It had been several months since school had first started, but already, there was an urge to get away. Katrina was the top student of all her classes, maybe even the most outstanding student to ever attend Hogwarts. She spent most of her time either in the library or sitting by the common room fire to study or do homework. It was a cold, miserable night of February the 13th, Saturday. Katrina hadn't spent much time with Tom or his friends, but had managed to keep up a social life. She closed her Advanced Potions book and sighed. Her homework was finished at last. The dancing flames from the fireplace cast shadows upon her tired, yet beautiful face. Her hair was drawn into a loose ponytail. She stared at the window, watching as rain drizzled down in slow sheets. She did this for a while before the common room door opened. A small group of three seventh year Slytherin girls walked in.  
  
"Tom Riddle is so handsome." said a girl with dirt blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he could have any girl he wants." said a girl with short black hair.  
  
"He kissed my hand once." said a girl with brown hair.  
  
Katrina pretended to be engrossed in a sheet of paper in front of her. The three girls sat on a sofa behind her. She listened to them drone on about Tom.  
  
"I bet he's going to ask me to the seventh year's end of school dance." said one of the girl's. "Tom was checking me out today. He talked to and flirted a lot in the halls."  
  
Katrina felt a bit strange. What was she feeling? Envy? Jealousy? Over who? Tom? She had found Tom quite handsome, but he never showed any interest in her as if he liked her. Tom was always gone, doing something with his small group of friends. Katrina wondered if she actually did feel something for Tom. He had been really nice to help her with homework or carry her books for her to class. He was always nice to her. She ducked lower in her chair and peeked at the girls. The door to the common room opened. In came Tom's group. Tom came in with the grace of a king, his pale face so handsome and calm like a gentle breeze. He saw the girls looking at him. Katrina stared at them, hiding in the shadows of her chair.  
  
"Hello Tom." said the girl with dirty blonde hair.  
  
Tom smiled at her, then her friends.  
  
"Hello Becky, Natalie, and Gina." He said.  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"So, Tom, tomorrow's Valentine's Day. Got any plans?" asked Becky, the girl with black hair.  
  
"No." replied Tom in a cool, calm voice.  
  
"You can spend an evening with us." said Natalie, the girl with brown hair.  
  
Tom huddled close to the girls.  
  
"You know, I like the way you girls talk." he said.  
  
"Got anyone special you like?" asked Gina, the girl with dirty blonde hair.  
  
Katrina sank lower and listened closely.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure." said Tom.  
  
"Come on Tom, you can trust us." said Gina.  
  
"Well, she's in our house, has beautiful dark hair, and a wonderful mind." said Tom.  
  
"Oh, who is she?" asked Natalie.  
  
Katrina listened with all her might.  
  
"Well, she's just this girl, no one special." said Tom. "But you may know her as Macy Packs."  
  
The girls giggled. Katrina's heart sank to the cold stone floor. Macy packs? That chubby short girl with greasy black hair? How could Tom like her? Katrina quickly grabbed her books, shoved them in her bag, and stormed off to her private room.  
  
The three girls watched Katrina storm off. Tom's emerald green eyes followed her out.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Gina.  
  
"PMS case." said Natalie.  
  
The three girls laughter followed Katrina to her room. She slammed the door, locked it, and threw her bag in the corner. She began to cry. Her room was small, yet comforting. It contained a four-poster canopy bed adorned with green and silver sheets and curtains, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a fireplace. Katrina kicked off her shoes, crawled into her bed, and cried. How could she fool herself that Tom Riddle, a handsome guy with a great mind, ever like a girl like her. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
The sun spilled its yellow blood into Katrina's room. It seeped through her silver and green curtains and trickled down her face. She woke up slowly, her face pale from crying so much. She got up slowly dressed into a black sweater and black skirt. She checked her image in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face as pale as milk, and her hair a mess. She scowled at herself. She grabbed her wand and magicked her make-up on. Her face recovered an earthly glow. Her lips were a shade of pink roses, and her eye shadow a pale pink also. She brush her hair into it's smooth, glorious self. It had been a jungle of bushiness when she was a child to her early teens until one day, it smoothed out. Her teeth were once bucktooth until she used a spell to straighten them and make them smaller. She gathered up her strength and left her room.  
  
The common room was filled with all the Slytherin girls and guys. Many girls were giggling madly while the guys adorned them with chocolates and flowers. It was Valentine's Day. Katrina ignored the happiness, her gloom from last night shadowing her from the wonderful glow, and crept to the Great Hall. She sat alone at the table and only ate a bit of toast. She felt like crying again. Macy Packs was probably receiving Tom's love right now. Tom was probably happy as well. How could Katrina believe that Tom liked her? She hated herself so much.  
  
She was about to get up when a small, weary looking house-elf dressed in a small potato bag walked up to her.  
  
"Is you Miss Katrina Smith?" asked the house-elf.  
  
"Yes." said Katrina in a sad tone.  
  
The house-elf took a velvet box out of his suit.  
  
"A present to miss from your secret admirer." said the house-elf.  
  
Katrina took the box and stared at it. It was a green, velvet box, like that for holding jewelry in. She sat back down at the table. Her fingers trembled as she opened it. Who could be her secret admirer? She gasped as she took a look at what was inside.  
  
A beautiful necklace rested inside. It was single, golden-chained necklace. It had a large, gorgeous emerald incrusted with gold. Katrina took it out of the box and watched the light dance on the emerald's smooth surface. Boy, her admirer sure went out of his way to buy her this gift. It looked very expensive. Katrina put the necklace back in the box. Whoever her admirer was, he would make Tom so jealous. Katrina's spirits lifted up a bit and she dashed up to her room. She found a note shoved under her door.  
  
"If you have received my gift, then can you meet me tonight at the astronomy tower after sunset?" said the note.  
  
Katrina was breathless. She would meet her secret admirer tonight. She stayed in her room for a long time and went through her dresser to find something to wear. The sun began to sit low on the horizon as Katrina checked herself in the mirror. She had on a floor-length skirt the color of blood that ruffled around the edges. Her top was a v-top sweater that formed into bells at the elbows. She put on the necklace, which felt cool against her chest. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room.  
  
The walk to the astronomy tower was long and dreadful. Katrina had one hand over the necklace, clutching it as if it were her heart. The heels of her shoes echoed off the stonewalls as she ascended up the stairs. The cool air of the night kissed her skin as she came to the last step. The stars and moon above winked to her. The world around her was as silent as the wind that danced in the trees. Katrina walked over to the edge of the balcony and stared out to the lake, which looked like many diamonds dazzling in the glow of the stars and moon. Katrina waited.  
  
The time passed and she began to lose hope that her secret admirer would ever come. She was about to leave when she saw a dark figure ascend up the stairs. Katrina quickly became alert. The figure stopped just at the last step and stared at Katrina. Katrina held her breath. The figure stepped onto the balcony. A cloud that had been passing over the moon drifted slowly, prohibiting any light from pouring onto the figure. Then, as if it were still there, the cloud drifted away. The light crept slowly up the figure's legs, waist, shoulders, then onto his face. A pale face, handsome face with deep, emerald eyes looked into Katrina's cinnamon eyes. His ebony colored hair was ruffled in the playful breeze.  
  
"Tom?" asked Katrina.  
  
Tom took a step toward her. His eyes never left hers. They were not the usual coldness, but warm. He looked both remorse and calm.  
  
"Katrina." said Tom in a soft voice.  
  
The way the moonlight danced on her was intoxicating. Tom couldn't help it but stare at her and take in her beauty.  
  
"Tom, what are you doing here?" asked Katrina.  
  
Tom snapped out of his state of hypnotism.  
  
"Well, can't a secret admirer see his lady love?" asked Tom.  
  
Katrina felt her heart leap.  
  
"You're the one who gave me this necklace?" she asked.  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"But, I thought you cared about Macy Packs." said Katrina, feeling a bit of gloom set in.  
  
Tom laughed, a warm laugh.  
  
"I was just doing that because I knew you were listening to me talk to those girls." said Tom.  
  
Katrina blushed.  
  
"The truth is, ever since that day you came into my train compartment, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. It's hard to believe that someone like me could actually fall in love." said Tom.  
  
He stepped right up to Katrina and took her hands in his. His hands felt cold against her warm ones.  
  
"I must ask you, if you could ever love someone like me?" he asked her.  
  
Katrina wondered what he meant by this. Of course she could.  
  
"Yes." said Katrina.  
  
She closed her eyes as they leaned in closer. Her soft, warm lips met his. The world around them seemed to stand still just for that moment. Katrina Anne Smith and Tom Riddle, together. If only the future were this perfect, this magical for both of them.  
  
In the heart of London, a single, comfy home nestled between other homes rested. A man in his mid 40's and a woman in her early 40's sat in their usual chairs next to a roaring fire. The man was tall, lean, and bald. His eyes, the color of cinnamon, scanned back and forth as he read a book. His wife's, a short, lean woman with long, chocolate colored hair and misty blue eyes was concentrated on her needlework. A pearl necklace adorned her neck.  
  
"How was work at the Ministry?" asked the woman.  
  
"Good." said the man.  
  
He put his book down and got up. The woman kept her eyes on he needlework. Her husband walked back in.  
  
"These are for you, Lidia." said the man as he handed the woman a dozen roses adorned with sparkling dew drops.  
  
The woman put down her needlework and took the flowers.  
  
"Thank you, Charles." said Linda.  
  
She got up and placed the flowers in a vase she made appear with a wand. The vase was put on the fireplace mantle where there were many picture frames. Her husband put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the pictures. There were many still pictures of a young girl with bushy hair and cinnamon eyes. They all looked a bit faded except for the one in the middle. It was that of a young woman. She was dressed in a long, silk blue dress. She was sitting in a bench under a peach tree. Her long, silk chocolate-colored hair fanned around her shoulders. Her soft cinnamon eyes were alive with laughter. Her dazzling white smiled sparkled in the sun.  
  
"I miss my little girl." said Linda.  
  
"I know, but at least Katrina is getting a good education." said Charles.  
  
A sudden breeze from a window in the hall hit the couple. The flames of the fire in the fireplace flickered. Charles grabbed his wand out of his robe pocket.  
  
'Who's there?" he shouted as his wife hugged him.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Stay here." he said to his wife.  
  
He left the room and entered the hall. He stood just outside the door.  
  
"No one here." he said.  
  
Just as he was about to enter the room, a huge crack slashed the air. Linda watched as her husband, his cinnamon eyes full of shock and surprise, fall onto the floor. Blood began to poor from a wound in his back and head. Linda dropped her wand on the floor and put her hands to her mouth. A man dressed in a black trench coat stormed into the room. He had a metal object in his hand with two barrels at the ends. He had a black bag with him.  
  
"Oh my G--..."  
  
The pictures on the mantle were splattered in pools of fresh, warm blood. The woman's dead body fell to the ground with a deep thud. Blood stained the wooden floor below. The man with the shotgun walked up to the woman and ripped of her pearl necklace. Pearls scattered onto the floor, landing in pools of blood. The man ran out of the room, down the hall, and hopped out of the window. A wail of sirens filled the air. Charles and Linda Smith lay there on the floor, no longer a part of this world. Murdered like dogs by a robber. 


	4. Ch4 A Change of Innocence

Chapter 4  
  
"A Change of Innocence"  
  
Tom walked Katrina back into the common room. The place was still packed with people talking, laughing, and having a good time. Tom's group was in a corner, talking amongst themselves and glaring at anyone who walked by them. They spotted Tom and immediately walked over to him.  
  
"My L-, Tom." said one of the boys who noticed Katrina with him.  
  
Tom seemed to be a bit mad, but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked the boy.  
  
"A matter of speaking with you about a.certain things.alone." said the boy.  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"Alright, just let me walk Katrina to her room, and I'll be right back." said Tom.  
  
Tom walked with Katrina to her room. They stopped just outside her door. Tom took her hands in his and looked at them.  
  
"I have so much I wish I could tell you, but to do so would probably make you hate me forever." he said as he looked up into her eyes.  
  
Katrina wasn't sure what he meant by that. It was true she didn't know a lot about Tom, but that he was an orphan and had a miserable life as a child. What were the secrets he was harboring that he thought would scare her?  
  
"Maybe one day, you'll be able to tell me." said Katrina.  
  
Tom simply nodded, kissed her on the cheek, and left. Katrina closed the door behind her. Her heart was racing a-thousand miles a second. She had kissed Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most dreamed about guy in school according to all the girls. He actually admitted that he was in love with her, not another girl like she suspected. She dressed into her nightgown but didn't take off her necklace. Its smooth feel helped her sleep peacefully that night.  
  
The sun spilled into her room and painted everything in a warm, friendly hue of gold. Katrina awoken and dressed into her school uniform. She brushed her hair and put on her make-up. Her "Head Girl" badge gleamed in the sunlight. As she was fixing her bed, she noticed a note tucked under her door. She quickly picked it up. The words were written in a rich, green ink. The paper was an expensive looking paper.  
  
"Eyes as warm as the sun on a shadow who misses warmth Hair as soft as silken sheets comforting during a long storm A voice as sweet as a bell that rings when a wind passes by My heart is there where you are under a sapphire sky.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle"  
  
It was a poem from Tom. Katrina hugged it to her chest, then placed it in her school trunk in a small shoebox. She grabbed her books and headed to the Great Hall. The place was full of cheery students. Katrina quickly spotted Tom and his group. Tom saw Katrina and motioned for a boy next to him to scoot over. Katrina placed her books on the table and grabbed a piece of toast and reached for the strawberry jam.  
  
"Allow me." said Tom as he put the jam on her toast.  
  
Some of Tom's friends looked at him strangely. He simply ignored them. Katrina quickly ate the toast and washed it down with some orange juice. Katrina felt on top of the world. Some girls her looking at very funny.  
  
"She's so lucky." she heard one of them say.  
  
"Yeah, being Tom Riddle's girlfriend." said another girl.  
  
Katrina blushed. Did Tom actually accept her as his girlfriend? If so, then did he tell anyone this? If not, then how do those girls know this. All of this was racing through Katrina's head when an owl swooped in. It was unusual for a single owl to show up by itself. The owl was a dark, forbidding black. It swooped lower toward the Slytherin table. It landed right in front of Katrina. It's deep blue eyes looked at her. Katrina was wondering who would be sending her a letter. She took the letter from the owl that quickly flew off. The letter was a black letter. Katrina opened it and read.  
  
"Dear Miss Katrina Smith, the Ministry of Magic is sorry to inform you of a terrible incident involving a muggle and your parents. On February 14, 1945, Saturday around 7:43 PM, a muggle attacked your parents. We are deeply regretful to inform you that you parents are deceased due to the muggle's attack on them. A letter has been sent to your Head Master to inform him of this incident and that you will be allowed to leave the school for the funeral which is set on Tuesday, February 16, at noon. We are sorry for your loss."  
  
The black letter with pale white words slipped from Katrina's grasp. Her eyes were full of shock and sadness. She began to break down and cry. Her parents were dead. Now, she was the only last remaining full blood family member of the Smith family. Katrina left her books behind and ran out of the Great Hall crying. Tom wondered what was in the letter that could maker her so upset as she was. He took the letter, which fell to the floor and read it. Tom's eyes grew wide in shock. Katrina's parents were dead, and all because of a muggle. Tom placed the letter in one Katrina's books, gathered up her books, and went after her.  
  
Katrina had run up to he room and flung herself on the bed. Tom walked in quietly and set her books on her dresses. He sat beside her and took her in his arms. She cried hysterically. Tom felt so bad for her. Those muggles killing her parents, and for what? A little while later, Katrina's cries softened to sobs.  
  
"W-why w-would anyone do this?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Tom shook his head.  
  
"I don't know." he said softly.  
  
Katrina dried off her tears and looked into those emerald green eyes she had found herself lost in.  
  
"W-will you go to the funeral with me?" she asked.  
  
"I will." said Tom.  
  
He left Katrina so she could rest. She looked so lost and helpless. He went to find his group of "friends" to talk to them. Katrina closed the curtains around her bed. The sunlight was completely blocked out. Katrina stared into the blackness. Her sadness was mixing with rage. If those muggles were all dead, then her parents would still be alive. She hated all muggles. She fumed over this until she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Katrina dressed in a long, black dress. She wore a black hat with a black veil to hide her face. She went to find Tom who was dressed in black robes. They were lead to the Head Master's office where they left by floo powder. The place they were taken to was large, old church in London. The place was small and looking like it would fall any moment. The church was decorated in black candles and black roses. Two coffins rested in the front. Katrina and Tom sat in the front. Some of Katrina's mom's family was there. There was none of her father's family for Katrina was the only family member remaining from the entire line of the Smith's.  
  
The funeral droned on. Light rain drizzled outside. Katrina sobbed quietly as the wizard preacher preached on. The time came for her to walk up to the coffins. Tom held her as they walked up to the coffins. Katrina's mom was dress in a long, black dress. Her chocolate colored hair rested on the black silk pillow. Katrina's dad was dressed in black robes. His face was pale, and seemed to be etched faintly with shock. She kissed both her parents before the coffins were closed. The funeral finally came to the graves outside in a cemetery near the church. Katrina put roses as black as the dark as the night sky on each coffin as they were lowered. Katrina, though not to sure she should do so, went to her home and took Tom with her. The house was so quiet, so cold. The shadows drowned in the pitch- black darkness that reeked in the house. Katrina ducked under some yellow tape that muggle police had put up. She saw the bloodstains on the floor and on the walls.  
  
"Let's go." she said to Tom.  
  
They went out on the front porch and sat. Katrina spied a muggle newspaper from Monday and picked it up. There was a short article over a murder from Sunday.  
  
"London police are still puzzle over a murder that took place on Sunday, February 14. Mr. Charles Smith and his wife Linda were found dead, shot to death, when police arrived at their home when they received a call from neighbors about gunshots heard coming from that home. When the police did arrive, both the Smith's were already dead, unable to be revived. Police say that a robber turned murder had broken in through a window in the home. Some things like jewelry were stolen. An elderly woman said she heard several gunshots and then saw a man dress in a black trench coat run out of the home. A sketch has been provided so that anyone who recognizes this man can contact the London police as soon as possible. The Smith's leave behind an only daughter.  
  
There was a sketch of a man who was bald, had blue eyes, and dressed in a trench coat below the article. The man had a scar shaped like a zigzag below his left eye. Katrina crumpled the paper and threw it. Tom had read the article while sitting next to her.  
  
"I hate all muggles." Katrina hissed. "I wish all of them would just die and pay for what they've done to my parents."  
  
Katrina's eyes were full of rage and hate. Tom could sense a powerful aurora of hate and vengeance fume from her. She seemed one day so innocent, then the next, a dark and powerful beauty released from a long spell.  
  
"Do you mean what you say? That you want all muggles to pay?" he asked her.  
  
Katrina looked into his eyes. She did mean every word. She hated muggles with a passion.  
  
"Every word." she said.  
  
Tom took her hands in his.  
  
"I think it is time that I tell you everything I should tell you about me." he said.  
  
Katrina nodded, not sure whether she should feel relived that Tom was about to reveal all his secrets or not.  
  
"Ever since I was a young child, I felt that I was different from everyone in the orphanage that I was staying in. I could make things happen, sometimes good, sometimes bad. I one day learned the real reason why I was an orphan. My father abandoned my mother who had died shortly after giving birth to me, a low-life muggle who left her the instant he found out she was a witch. Out my hatred for my father for making my life miserable as it was. It wasn't until the day I received a letter to attend a magical school for witches and wizards did I learn that I did posses powers. Ever since then, I've been forming a very secretive group of pure blood witches and wizards, all of whom believe that muggles, mudbloods, and anyone related to muggles should be punished and be rid of this earth. Though I am half muggle, I despise that very side of me. My very name, Tom Riddle, was given to me by mother, which was my father's. My middle name was given to me because it was my grandfather's middle name. He was my mother's father. My mom's side of the family is extremely powerful and dark. I have dedicated all my years since I started school at Hogwarts to planning a time that all muggles and mudbloods would suffer under my power. My followers are called Death Eaters. They call me their lord, Lord Vodlermort, and respect me like a king. We have been training for that very day that our terror shadows this world. All people, whether magical or not, would be too afraid to speak my name. I will become the most powerful wizard in the history of the world."  
  
Katrina stared a bit shocked at Tom. So that's' why he seemed so distant. His story of his sad childhood up to his plan to rein terror over the world was intoxicating. That's why his friends were always secretive. That's why they respected him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Katrina asked.  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"How can I become a Death Eater?"  
  
Tom looked a bit shocked.  
  
"You are not afraid of me now?" he asked her.  
  
"No." replied Katrina.  
  
Tom hesitated, but spoke.  
  
"My followers had come to me because they believed in my beliefs. Once I am truly convinced they will be loyal and useful, I brand them with a special tattoo. Every time I touch one of those tattoos, all of the followers feel a stinging pain and know that I am calling for them. But for you, I would not put that mark on you. I do feel a surge of dark power from you. If you seriously want to join us, you must now that a normal life would be no more." said Tom.  
  
"I want to join you, Tom. Muggles are what killed my parents. They must pay." she said. "Hold on, I have something to give you."  
  
Katrina quickly went back into the home. She came out not much later and handed a small, red leather book to Tom. Tom took it and opened it. It was empty. Every page was empty.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's a diary my father bought for me a long time ago. I've never used it." said Katrina.  
  
Tom reached inside of his robes for a quill and ink that he always carried with him.  
  
He wrote his name on the front, inside cover.  
  
"You don't have to write in it like that." said Katrina. "Simply touch each page, concentrate on a memory, and it is recorded on each page. The only way another person can read this diary is if they write in it which in a way, your memory will write back to them."  
  
Tom looked at the diary. He smiled. This would be handy one day.  
  
"Come," he said while getting up and extending a hand to Katrina, "I must introduce you properly to my friends." 


	5. Ch5 The Plan

Chapter 5  
  
"The Plan"  
  
Tom and Katrina returned back to Hogwarts. Katrina was still in a gloomy state. Her parents were dead. She was an orphan. She was the only living pureblood Smith family member remaining.  
  
Classes were already out. The sun was dipping low into the sky, painting everything in a hue of deep red. Tom led Katrina up an unfamiliar flight of stairs and into what Katrina thought was an empty classroom. Inside was the group Katrina recognized as Tom's group. All of them had their wands out and were looking very busy. All of them stopped the minute Tom and Katrina walked in.  
  
"My Lord." All of the people said as they bowed.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like for you all to give a warm welcome to our newest member, Katrina Anne Smith." said Tom as he pushed Katrina in front of him.  
  
The group began to talk amongst themselves. Many threw dark glances at Katrina while others glanced at her curiously.  
  
"I know you all are wondering why I have made Katrina a member. Well, I can sense a power, so dark, so powerful in her that is intoxicating. Her parents were killed by muggles and her thirst for revenge is like our own. Everyone will help in training her." Tom said smoothly.  
  
Katrina was introduced to a girl named Bellatrix Black. She had long, dark hair and menacing eyes as black as coal, yet very pretty and tall.  
  
"Come, I will teach you a few curses you must know." said Bellatrix.  
  
Tom went over to the others while Bellatrix led Katrina to a corner.  
  
"Okay, the first curse you will be learning is called the Cruciatus Curse. This curse was a little something we worked up. It inflicts pain on your victim." said Bellatrix.  
  
She reached into a box and pulled out a rat. The rat squirmed in her grasp as Bellatrix put it into another box in the corner. She then took out her wand.  
  
"Now, you point your wand at the victim, really mean that you want to hurt him, and say "Crucio!"  
  
A ray of red light erupted from Bellatrix's wand and hit the rat. The rat squeaked and twitched in pain. Katrina watched in shock. How could a curse like this ever have been invented? Bellatrix stopped. She pushed Katrina forward.  
  
"Your turn." she said.  
  
Katrina looked at the rat and took out her wand. She though of her parents, the man on the front paper, then screamed "Crucio!".  
  
The rat once again was inflicted with pain. Katrina saw the rat as her parents' murderer. Avery touched Katrina's arm to stop her.  
  
"That's enough darling." said Bellatrix.  
  
Katrina was taught another curse called the Imperius Curse that allowed the person to control every action of their victim.  
  
"I'm quite astonished." said Bellatrix. "It took us months to be able to get a hold of those curses."  
  
Katrina smiled faintly. Her parents kept on floating through her mind. She could see their shocked faces as death gripped their souls and ripped them out. She saw that man dancing in her mother and father's blood. She saw him laughing at her for being an orphan. Everyone in the room was watching Katrina. They could sense her anger. Katrina looked at the box of rats nearby. She remembered how her parents said that they had ancestors on both sides of the family who were physicians. She was even given a book of all the healing spells. She searched her mind for one particular one. All eyes were on her as she walked over to the box of rats and pointed her wand at it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled.  
  
A bright ray of green light shot out from the wan and hot the rats in the box. There was only a quick second of squeaks before the light hit the twenty or so rats. Then, there was silence. Katrina lowered her wand in a bit of shock. Tom walked over to her and peered down into the box.  
  
"They're dead. They're all dead." he said.  
  
The rest of the group walked over and peered into the box.  
  
"My God." said Bellatrix as she looked from the dead rats to Katrina.  
  
The room was full of whispers.  
  
"How did she do that?" asked a boy.  
  
"Exactly what I'd like to know." said Tom as his emerald eyes peered into Katrina's cinnamon ones. 


	6. Ch6 The Plan Takes Shape

Chapter 6  
  
"The Plan Takes Shape"  
  
Several weeks had passed since Katrina used a healing spell to kill. The Death Eaters, Tom's group, nicknamed it the killing curse. It killed the victim instantly. Katrina advanced so quickly in her training that she built up what skills it took the others years to learn. Katrina had also learned more about Tom's past. She learned he was an orphan, how his dad, a muggle, left his mother, a pureblood witch, when he found out she was a witch. How she died giving birth to Tom and how Tom lived in an orphanage for several years before going to Hogwarts.  
  
Tom had also told her that he had heard a rumor about a Chamber of Secrets and Hogwarts and instantly became infatuated with the darks arts. He also had said that he had gotten his name, Lord Vodlemort, by one day rearranging the letters of his name during a potion's test when he was extremely bored. Also, that how he had found the basilisk, a large, dangerous serpent, in the Chamber of Secrets. His plan to unleash it was foiled hen it killed a girl but another student took the blame due to his "heroic" efforts. Tom had admitted that he had only on large fear, and that Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"It's as if he knows my every move, every deep, dark thought and secret." said Tom.  
  
Katrina hold told Tom that her mother and father's side of the family were highly advanced medic wizards and witches. They had experimented with various spells and potions to heal, some of which turned out horribly wrong. Her blood was also that of a famous wizard named Merlin on her mom's side. All in all, Katrina had rare, powerful blood that Tom craved to have inherited.  
  
The time grew shorter as the tests everyone was taking began to wind down. The dance for the seventh year students was also drawing nearer. Many girls in the halls passed tom and giggled and batted their eyelashes. The girls quickly went from giggly to highly jealous when Tom and Katrina walked arm and arm in the halls with Tom's group right behind them.  
  
The night of the dance soon arrived. Katrina was in her getting dressed. Bellatrix had told her that Tom would be a bit late cause he had some "family" issues to resolve, but would make it in time.  
  
Katrina stood in front of her mirror. Her hair, smelling like strawberries and cream, was fixed in gentle waves that shimmered in the light. Her skin, perfectly flawless, had little makeup except for the pale pink shade on her lips and the dab of light green on her eyelids. Her dress was very beautiful as well. Her mother had bought it for her during a trip in Rome last year. The dress was a classic one like that during the Victorian era. It was a dark green, silk color dress. The bottom draped out and down out the floor. The top layer of the bottom was a transparent, light green layer with thousands of flecks of gold. The bottom layer was just a plain dark green. The top of the dress from the neck to the waist hugged her body, showing off her every perfect curve. The neckline was square-cut and hugged her breasts just right. Golden lace and ivy tiny leaves bordered the collar. The sleeves hugged her arms and fanned out just a bit below the elbow. Golden lace and more tiny ivy leaves bordered the sleeve cuffs as well. The necklace Tom had given her rested against he chest. Matching green shoes clicked on the floor below. Katrina put on a dash of perfume that smelled like rich, dark vanilla.  
  
Tom had been walking for about twenty minutes now. The steep hill he was climbing seemed endless. His eyes soon found his destination. A large, secluded mansion perched on top. Lights in many rooms were on. Tom put a hand in his robe pockets to make sure his wand was there and walked to the front door.  
  
"So, Gladys is the tea done yet." asked an old man with thick white hair and a matching mustache.  
  
A short, lean woman with gray hair tied into a high bun walked in with a tray full of cookies, teacups, and a teapot.  
  
"Yes dear, it is." said the woman.  
  
The woman sat the tray down onto the hard oak table. She poured tea into three cups before taking her seat. A man, probably in his late thirties to early forties walked in. He had dark black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Care to join us Tom?" asked the old man.  
  
"Sure father." said the man who was Tom.  
  
A knock on the door caught the threes' attention. All of them got up and walked into the hall just outside the front door. Suddenly, the door burst open. A tall, dark figure walked in.  
  
"You ruined my life, now, I will ruin yours." said the figure. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The dance was just starting as Tom walked into the Great Hall. He was dressed in black robes. The place was decorated in shimmering gold, silver, blue, and white. Thousands of rose candles floated above as the lights dance on the tabletops of several tables below. Soft, orchestra music echoed in the hall. People were busy dancing, eating, or talking. Tom could not find Katrina.  
  
"Have you seen Katrina?" he asked Bellatrix whom he found sitting at a table with some other girls.  
  
Bellatrix, wearing a sleek black dress, looked around and then smiled. She pointed at the hall doors. Tom turned around and gasped. Katrina was so beautiful. The glow of the candles lit up her features quite well. Her dress was unlike the other girls' dresses, which were all a bit showy and fit for that time period. Her hair danced around her like a dark hallo. She smiled when she saw Tom staring at her with his mouth open.  
  
"You could probably fit a dragon in that mouth of yours." she said as she stepped up to him.  
  
Tom quickly gained his senses back.  
  
"Your so beautiful." he said.  
  
Never in his life had he ever felt like he did for a girl. Sure, he had every girl wanting him and he had so many girlfriends in the past, but none of them had that special something Tom saw and felt with Katrina. She was highly intelligent and composed. Her beauty was intoxicating as well as the power that surrounded her in a powerful, blinding aurora. Tom took in her scent and drank in her presence. How could one girl make him feel the way he did? How could he ever feel this feeling, this feeling he despised, this feeling he hated, this feeling many called "love."  
  
Tom took Katrina's hand and planted a soft kiss on it. Her skin felt so smooth and warm beneath his cold, pale lips. A few of the seventh year guys stared at Katrina with loathing in their eyes. Tom scowled at them and they quickly looked away.  
  
"Shall we dance?" he asked her.  
  
Katrina and Tom stepped onto the dance floor. Surrounding couples eyed them and whispered as Tom wrapped one arm around Katrina's waste and held her other hand. The soft, romantic music seemed so distant. Katrina closed her eyes and let it sink in. Tom smelt like something she had come to love, powerful, yet caring. They danced on and on, ignoring the fact that everyone was starting to leave as the dance was ending. After the last dance, Tom led Katrina to a corner of the hall.  
  
"Katrina, I must tell you that tonight is my last night here." he said.  
  
Katrina blinked her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"No, don't say that. You can't leave." she said.  
  
Tom took her hands in his.  
  
"I must carry out my plans. I have already done things that I cannot take back. My journey has just begun." he said softly. "But I want you to join me, but not until you have graduated."  
  
Katrina's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Of course I'll join you. Never have I felt as loved and safe. You have helped me overcome things I thought could never be done." she said. "I love you Tom Riddle."  
  
Tears began to streak down Katrina's cheeks. Tom wiped them away and reached into his robe pocket. He pulled out a tiny, black velvet box and got down on one knee.  
  
"Katrina Anne Smith, please say you will be mine forever. Please say you'll never leave my side, not matter what perils we may face. Will you marry me?" said Tom as he opened the box.  
  
Inside, nestled between the soft velvet cushions, was a golden ring encrusted with tiny diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. On top was a large, single diamond that even in dim light glow with an intensity as bright as the stars above. Katrina's tears yet again streaked her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, of course I will." she said.  
  
Tom took the ring out of the box and slid it on her slender finger. He then rose up and kissed her ever so softly. He held her face in his hands and peered into those eyes he came to love.  
  
"Soon, I will be come to get you. You only have a month before school is out. Tell me how you're doing. Send a letter with one of the owls that one of my followers give you."  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"Soon." he said as he left. 


	7. Ch7 Starting Over

Chapter 7  
  
"Starting Over"  
  
A month had passed since Tom left. No one but Katrina and Tom's group knew where he went or why he left. He had made perfect marks on his OWLS as so did Katrina. Graduation for school was slow and long. The day was grim and gray, highly unusual for that time of the year. King Cross was packed of students and parents leaving the station. Katrina received a black owl from Bellatrix to send letters to Tom.  
  
"This owl is very special. He can become invisible and is very hard to catch. Any chance of your letters being read by someone else will be foiled." said Bellatrix as she handed the owl to Katrina.  
  
Katrina took a cab to her home. She was reluctant to enter the house, for it had a sense of dread and sorrow lingering over it and in it. She dropped her things in the hall and walked into the living room. The specks of dried blood on the wall were gone as well as the pools of dried blood using a simple cleaning spell. Katrina took all the pictures off the fireplace mantle down and placed them in a trunk. She placed other various things in the trunk before placing it under the floor in her bedroom closet. She just had a feeling that it was necessary to do so.  
  
Katrina's room was a pale white color with a lovely wooden floor. A four- poster bed made from ebony that was built by her dad stood next to the window. White curtains and a white canopy surrounded the bed. A large matching ebony dresser stood next to the closet as so did a bookshelf. Various pictures of animals and landscapes dotted he walls here and there. A desk stood in the corner. Quills and parchment rested gently on the surface.  
  
Her school trunk was unloaded. A picture of her and Tom standing outside of the school was placed under her bed. Katrina felt lonely. The black owl slept on top of the dresser mirror. She had gotten a letter in from Gringotts, a wizarding bank, that her parents had left her a large sum on money if anything should happen to them. Katrina had chosen not to withdraw the money. Instead, she left it to someone else. Someone she had a dream about not to long ago. They would receive the money on their twenty-first birthday.  
  
Feeling a bit sad and alone, Katrina took out a quill and parchment and began writing a letter.  
  
"Tom, I have not heard from you in such a long time. I do hope that you are safe and happy wherever you are. I have returned home.  
  
Love, Katrina"  
  
She rolled up the letter and strapped it to the owl's leg. The owl flew out of her bedroom window. Katrina, needing to clear her mind, decided to go for a walk. She threw on a thick black coat over her gray sweater and school skirt and pocketed her wand.  
  
The heels of her boots echoed softly off the stone sidewalk. The gates of the cemetery creaked in the wind that had suddenly picked up. The sky was a shade of pale gray as gloomy clouds loomed overhead. Katrina stopped just at the foot of two graves. She bent down next to them and ran her fingers over the carved letters.  
  
"I miss you so much Mom and Dad." she whispered.  
  
She sat there for a while, reflecting on past memories. The sun had begun to dip low. The orange light danced on the diamonds of her ring. Her necklace glowed softly in the shades of pale pink that dotted the sky. Katrina wiped away the tears she had been shedding and began to head home.  
  
She was walking between a two rows of abandoned buildings for it was a quicker way home. A sudden noise like things being knocked over caused her to panic and she began top walk faster. Suddenly, an arm snake around her neck and another around her waist. A smell like that of filth and beer attacked her nose.  
  
"Where do ya think yer going?" asked a scratchy male voice.  
  
Katrina was able to escape the man's grasp and spun around. The man was dressed in a filthy black trench coat. His bald held gleamed in the sunlight. His pale blue eyes were full of drunkenness. Katrina knew who he was. He was the man who murdered her parents.  
  
"You bastard." she spat at him.  
  
"Yep, that's me." said the man. "Ya know, you look somewhat familiar."  
  
The man suddenly leapt forward and jumped on Katrina. Katrina hit the dirt ground hard. The man held both her wrists with one hand. Katrina kicked at him, trying to set herself free, but she could not fight off the heavy man on top of her. The man snaked his free hand down Katrina's body. His touch felt so hideous. Katrina began to scream as the man began to snake his hand up her skirt. The man loosened his grip on one of Katrina's hands. She quickly dug her wand out of her pocket.  
  
"Whad ya gonna do wit a piece of wood." Cooed the man.  
  
Katrina aimed it at the man's heart.  
  
"This." she hissed. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The man dropped dead before he could react. Katrina pushed his dead body off of her and got up. She had killed a man. Not just rats, a human being! But he wasn't human; he had no heart for he murdered her parents simply to steal from them. Katrina placed her wand back in her pocket and ran home. Tears ran down her cheeks. As soon as she was inside her home, she slammed the door shut and fell down crying. She felt so horrible inside, not because she used a curse to kill, but because she felt so alone. She fell asleep on a sofa in the living room and dreamt of happier times of when her parents were alive.  
  
The pale yellow light of dawn streaked the walls of the living room. Katrina began to stir awake. She felt like someone was with her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tom. He was holding her in his arms.  
  
"Tom, is that you?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, it's me." said Tom.  
  
Katrina lay there in his arms and told him how she had killed the man who murdered her parents. Katrina's shock grew into fury as she recounted the attack the man made on her.  
  
"I'm glad he's dead." she said. "He deserved it. Muggles deserve to be punished for what their kind does to our world."  
  
"Don't worry. I know how you feel." said Tom.  
  
A few weeks had passed. Katrina was in a small room putting on her mother's wedding gown. The dress was a strapless with a flowering bottom. Little pearls decorated it. The dress was passed down from all women on Katrina's mom's side of the family. It was charmed to comfortably fit the person wearing it and to be indestructible. Bellatrix was helping Katrina with her hair. It was put into a high bun with gentle curls falling loosely from it. Tom and Katrina were to be married at noon. A wizard preacher was to meet them in the old church that Katrina's parents' funeral had taken place.  
  
Some of Tom's followers were there as Katrina walked down the aisle. Tom looked so handsome dressed in a tuxedo as dark as his hair. His face lit up as he watched Katrina walk graciously down the aisle. He looped his arm with hers and then they faced the wizard preacher. The preacher, short, and gray haired, went through the usual marriage stuff. Soon, he came to the vows.  
  
"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take Katrina Anne Smith to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her   
  
For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health  
  
And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her.  
  
So long as you both shall live?"  
  
Tom looked at Katrina, his deep emerald eyes gazing lovingly into her soft cinnamon eyes.  
  
"I do." he replied.  
  
Do you, Katrina Anne Smith, take Tom Marvolo Riddle to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him  
  
For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health  
  
And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him  
  
So long as you both shall live?"  
  
Katrina smiled a beautiful smile and blushed.  
  
"I do." she said.  
  
The wizard preacher nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"I now pronounce, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
The newly weds left with a group of close, dark followers. Tom took Katrina to her house to pack a few things before heading somewhere that he hoped that they all would call home. Hours of travel led them to a very secluded castle out in the middle of deep, dark woods. A raging river ran just nearby. The castle was old, but still in good shape. The oak doors were dominated by heavy brass handles still shiny. Not a single hint of rust or decay was to be found on in the castle.  
  
"Welcome home, Mrs. Riddle." whispered Tom.  
  
Katrina smiled. She loved her name, she loved Tom, and she loved her new home. If only the years ahead of the world were so bright, so warm. If only everyone knew their fate. If only. 


	8. Ch8 The Reign of Darkness

Chapter 8  
  
"The Reign of Darkness"  
  
The Year of the 1970's  
  
Several years had passed since the marriage of Tom and Katrina Riddle. The marriage was kept secret. Horrible things had begun to happen overt he years. Numerous deaths, tortures, and disappearances had begun to spread like wildfire. The Ministry of Magic was swamped with letters and more of concerned wizards and witches. The aurors were kept very busy trying to seek out the culprit or culprits behind the crimes. Soon, a name flittered into their search. A name that began to spread terror unlike terror ever spread before. That name was Lord Voldemort.  
  
Death Eaters, as they were called, were known to follow in Lord Voldermort's footsteps and help carry out his dirty work, and that was to rid the world of muggleborns, muggles, and anyone who would not join him.  
  
"It's terribly frightening!" commented a witch in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"No one knows who or what this Lord Voldemort really is." said an auror.  
  
An eighteen-year-old young man by the name of James Potter with untidy black hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses walked with a group of friends. A very handsome young man, Sirius Black, with neat black hair and dark, gorgeous eyes told a joke to the young man next to him, Remus Lupin, who looked very pale despite his shaggy brown hair and cheerful gray eyes. A squat, chubby boy with a mane of dirty brown hair chugged along behind the three. His name was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Oh, Remus, Peter, and James, what would I have done to see the look in little Snapey's face again when his dirty underwear was revealed to the world." laughed Sirius.  
  
"Me too Sirius, me too." said Remus.  
  
As they walked down the street of Hogsmeade, a entire wizarding village, a pretty young girl with long auburn hair and soft green eyes walked in front of them. James ran up to her. The other guys followed.  
  
"Hey Lilly, Lilly Evans, wait up!" yelled James.  
  
The girl named Lilly Evans stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh, what do you want Potter." she said.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." said James.  
  
"Okay." replied Lilly. "And you?"  
  
The other boys caught up.  
  
"Okay." replied James. "Umm, did you hear about the news on that dark wizard?"  
  
Lilly nodded her head yes.  
  
"Quite scary, especially since he's targeting muggleborns witches and wizards the most." said Lilly. "I'm a muggleborns witch so I am quite concerned."  
  
The guys and Lilly talked for a while about the dark wizard. They were soon interrupted, however.  
  
"Ah, look, it's Potter and his dear little friends." said a cool voice.  
  
The voice belonged to a young mane with long blonde hair and cold, steel blue eyes named Lucius Malfoy. He was accompied by two, very large guys named Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Eat dirt Malfoy." barked Sirius.  
  
"I'll leave that to you and Potter." said Malfoy coolly. "It seems his taste in "mud"-bloods is still intact."  
  
Malfoy shot Lilly a look as if her were disgusted. James reacted by punching Malfoy in the nose.  
  
"Shut your trap you bastard." Yelled James.  
  
Malfoy, holding his bleeding nose, said, "Oh, don't worry. Your kind will not last long. I guarantee that."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
"Jerk. Wonder he meant by that." said Lilly.  
  
"I don't know," said James, "I don't know."  
  
In a deep, thick patch of dying woods, a castle stood. The weather had seemed to take its affect on it for the stone walls were beginning to wear away. The bras handles began to show signs of rusting. High above on a balcony, a woman still as beautiful as if she had never aged, sat looking at the world below. Her hair blew around her in a soft breeze. A pale face not yet showing any sign of age was kissed by the setting sun. She wore pale blue dress the color of the sky. Though looking very young, she was nearly fifty years old. Her name was Katrina Anne Riddle. "My lady, my lord sends you a letter." said a man dressed in a black robe and a hood that hid his face.  
  
Katrina took the letter from the man and opened it.  
  
"My dearest love,  
  
my power is still yet growing. I have convinced many to join me. It won't be too long before this world is ours. Right now, I am planning an attack. I cannot send any more details in case someone else reads this letter. Soon, I will return home.  
  
Love,  
  
Tom."  
  
Katrina put the letter in a pocket in her dress. She had stayed home quite a bit. Tom did not want anything to happen to her in case something happened to him. He had spent a great deal of time with his followers. Some followers stayed here at the castle with Katrina to watch her.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea, my lady?" asked a woman with dark black hair who stepped onto the balcony.  
  
"I'm fine, Bellatrix." replied Katrina.  
  
The woman bowed and left. The man removed his hood. He shook out his long blonde hair.  
  
"You seem a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Katrina shook her head.  
  
"I feel a bit sleepy." she replied.  
  
Faraway, a man with a long brown hair and a long brown beard sat in a comfy chair by the fire. He ran his fingers through his beard as his twinkling blue eyes watched a woman with long black hair and large glasses look at him. She was dressed in that of gypsy style.  
  
"So, Ms. Sibyll Trelawney, what makes you think you would be perfect as the divination professor for Hogwarts." asked the man.  
  
Trelawney shifted in her chair.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore, I am the great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, a highly gifted and very famous seer." she said in a misty voice.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I will get in touch with you later." he said as he started to get up.  
  
Suddenly, Trelawney shook and seemed to go into a deep sleep. Professor Dumbledore quickly stopped and listened as a deep, calm voice filled the room.  
  
"Upon the night that a lady consumed by darkness dies in body, her soul will seek refuge in a new home. That new home, a new body, will one day become a powerful person who will either lead the world to victory or it's doom. The stars will be just right upon her birth, and she will be the lady of darkness, only unable to be exactly who she once was, but with greater power than ever before."  
  
Trelawney gave another shudder and then said, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not."  
  
A figure in the window fell before Trelawney could utter the last words of the second prediction. Dumbledore quickly ran to the window and saw a short man run away.  
  
"I hope that he did not hear all of what she said." said Professor Dumbledore. "I only hope." 


	9. Ch9 Over the Years

Chapter 9  
  
"Over the Years"  
  
-Not too long ago-  
  
James Potter and Lilly Evans kissed under the flower arch. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and other friends and family looked on as the two newly weds kissed. Lilly's hair was flowing over her long, white wedding gown. James looked so handsome in his tux.  
  
"I proudly introduce everyone to Mr. and Mrs. Potter." said the preacher.  
  
Lilly and James Potter walked arm and arm down the church aisle, accompied by friends and family. Sweet sounds of laughter, music, and church bells filled the air.  
  
In a dark room, a man sat in a chair. His hair was dark, his skin too pale, eyes as green as emeralds. Though he was in his fifties, he appeared to be thirty-something. A man groveled at his feet.  
  
"M-my Lord.I.I bring you news of a prophecy I heard not too long ago." Said the man who was very short, yet plump.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail." the Dark Lord said.  
  
"I-it was about you my lord. Professor Dumbledore was interviewing for the new d-divination professor. I h-happened to listen in on a certain conversation between h-him and a seer who was the great great grandaughter Cassandra Trelawney." said Wormtail.  
  
"Go on." said the Dark Lord.  
  
"S-she went into a trance and made two predictions. The second one was, "Upon the night that a lady consumed by darkness dies in body, her soul will seek refuge in a new home. That new home, a new body, will one day become a powerful person who will either lead the world to victory or it's doom. The stars will be just right upon her birth, and she will be the lady of darkness, only unable to be exactly who she once was, but with greater power than ever before." said Wormtail.  
  
The Dark Lord nodded his head. "Excellent, an what of the first prediction/"  
  
Wormtail's eye twitched.  
  
"I-I'm not sure my Lord. I couldn't quite hear the woman when she said it. M-more like whispered it." said Wormtail.  
  
"You better hope it was of no importance to me." hissed the Dark Lord.  
  
"Y-yes master." stuttered Wormtail.  
  
"Come, we have plans to make." said the Dark Lord.  
  
-A few years later-  
  
Katrina lay in her bed, starring at the ceiling. Her face was deathly pale. Sweat poured down her head. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. She felt terrible, but didn't know why. She got up and staggered out to the balcony where she found herself visiting very often. The cool night air kissed her skin. The moon, a waxing gibbous, floated in the dark night sky. Katrina starred at Orion's belt. It seemed as if the belt were moving just above the moon, almost forming a star crown. She felt that something, not sure good or bad, was about to happen.  
  
She had little chance of seeing Tom. He was so busy that he hardly ever wrote. Katrina often wondered if somehow, he had forgotten about her, had fallen out of love with her, but she refused to think of such things. Her thoughts often were more focused on a thing she could never have, and that was a normal life. She knew the things Tom was into, but she stood by his side. She loved him with her heart and soul, but wished that somehow they could have met under better circumstances, that he was not so evil.  
  
Katrina crept downstairs to the den. Old tapestries clung to the bare stonewalls. Animal rugs covered the old wooden floor. A hearty fire was blazing in the old fireplace. Katrina sat cross-legged in front of the fire. She gazed into the fire, thinking of nothing. The flames lit up her tired, yet beautiful face. Her eyes burned like the fire before her.  
  
Bellatrix walked in. They noticed how sad Katrina looked.  
  
"Katrina, would you like to go on a walk?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
Katrina gave a faint smile to her friend. They put on heavy coats and stepped out. The wind was picking up rapidly. Katrina rarely ever got to leave the castle. Trying to hide undercover was just too hard to cope with. Bellatrix and Katrina walked in silence down the dirt road near the castle. A distant pounding of horse hooves filled the air. A horse carriage surrounded several people winded its way toward Katrina and Bellatrix. The minute it came right up to them, it was immediately stopped. The carriage door was flung open. A pale man with emerald green eyes that glowed with a hint of red and dark hair stormed out. It was Tom. Katrina took in a deep breath.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he said as he walked up to Katrina.  
  
Bellatrix walked up to him.  
  
"She needed some air, my Lord. I decided to take her out for a quick walk." said Bellatrix.  
  
Tom looked angry.  
  
"You know that you are to stay at the castle at all times." he said.  
  
"Why must I be locked up like a rat all the time? Why can't I at least stretch my legs? No one has found this place. No one has even come near here." said Katrina. "If you had any sense of sympathy, you would try to understand what I'm going through."  
  
Katrina spun on her heel and ran back to the castle. Bellatrix stopped Tom from following her.  
  
"My Lord, have you no idea how long it has been since she has seen you?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
"A few years." said Tom gloomily.  
  
Katrina had flung herself onto her bed and cried. Tom had been gone for a few years, carrying out his dark work. She had longed for their reunion to be romantic and wonderful, but instead it was coated in bitterness. The door to her room creaked open and closed. He felt her bed dip down as someone sat on it.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as she looked up to see Tom.  
  
Tom stared at her with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so bitter. So many things have happened, so much change has taken place. Please forgive me for not being here for a long time." he said.  
  
Katrina sat up and stared into his eyes.  
  
"You just left one day without a goodbye. I thought of you day and night, night and day." she said.  
  
Tom hugged her closely.  
  
"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to live my life." he said.  
  
He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You feel hot." he said as he pushed her back a little to look at her. "And look pale. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Katrina nodded.  
  
"I do feel a bit tired." she said.  
  
Katrina quickly fell asleep with the Dark Lord watching over her. His thoughts drifted from his plans to his wife. He knew that if anything happened to her, his world would end.  
  
"James, check on Harry for me." said Lilly.  
  
James went upstairs to check on Harry. Harry was a few months old, fast asleep. His hair was like James's untidy and jet-black, but had Lilly's green eyes. James kissed his son on the forehead and closed the door.  
  
"He's fast asleep, Lilly dear." said James.  
  
Lilly, who was busy knitting a little green sweater with a snitch on, looked up from her work and smiled at her husband.  
  
"Our little darling will enjoy this little sweater." she said. "He'll probably be a seeker like his dad."  
  
Someone knocked on the front door. It was Dumbledore and Moody.  
  
"James, we have some late-breaking information on where the Dark Lord may be hiding." said Dumbledore.  
  
"We think that he is hiding in a secluded castle not to far from London." said Moody. "A few members of the Order have agreed to go on a sting operation tomorrow night. Will you and Lilly join us?"  
  
James looked at Lilly. Both of them nodded their heads yes.  
  
"Good." said Dumbledore. "We leave at sunset tomorrow." 


	10. Ch10 The Turning Point

Chapter 10  
  
"The Turning Point"  
  
Katrina woke early that morning. She found Tom fast asleep in a chair. She kissed him on the cheek. He stirred and snapped wide-awake. A flash of anger burned in his eyes, but when he saw Katrina, the anger grew to passion and calmness.  
  
"You are feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"A bit," replied Katrina.  
  
She helped Tom up. His hair was a bit ruffled, but he took no notice.  
  
"I have so much to do today," said Tom.  
  
Katrina bowed her head down. Tom lifted her chin up and stared her in the eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. Soon, everything will be in order. All the greatest, darkest powers will be under my rule. I will have the eternity to make up for the time we've lost," he said.  
  
It was not until noon that Tom and many of his followers were set to go. Katrina was saddened for Tom's short stay and wished he would stay just another day. She dressed in a black dress that looked similar to her Valentine's Day dress. Her hair was let loose, allowing each gorgeous strand to bounce with every graceful step she took.  
  
"I'll miss you so much," said Katrina as she hugged Tom.  
  
Tom ran his fingers through her hair. He twisted a soft curl around one finger, released it, and kissed Katrina.  
  
"I'll make you this promise. No matter what happens, no matter who tries to destroy our lives, I'll always be there for you. I'll find a way so that we can be together forever. Even if I have to search for a way forever, I'll do that," he said.  
  
Katrina watched him go toward his group. She clutched her necklace tightly. Tom turned and gave her a long, sad look. Katrina returned it with a faint smile.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
'I love you too," said Tom  
  
Tom and his followers left Katrina went back into the castle and sat on the balcony. She sat there until the sun started to set, painting the world below in a deep shade of crimson red.  
  
The sun was setting low. Many auroras and Order of the Phoenix members checked their pockets for their wands. James and Lilly Potter along with Moody, Dumbledore, and many others gathered into a group. They were walking up an old dirt road. They had to travel by foot because the place they were heading to was magicked so that no person could disapperate or apparate on the grounds. The place soon came into view. It was a towering castle, menacing in looks like an ancient monster that seemed to be sleeping and expected to burst alive any moment. Faint lights illuminate a few castles. The group quietly walked up to places appointed to them, and waited for the signal.  
  
Katrina had gone to lie in her bed. Her head was spinning and her fever seemed to be coming back like a tidal wave. All was calm. The crickets chirped quietly outside. An owl hooted nearby. Her eyelids became terribly heavy. She began to drift off, the peace of sleep heavy on her.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Katrina sprung up in her bed. Shouts, screams, and enormous booming sounds exploded from below. She reached under her mattress for her wand and cautiously walked over to the door.  
  
"Stupefy!" screamed James.  
  
Several Death Eaters dodge from corners and more. Curses and jinxes were flying back and forth between both sides. James dodged a green ray of light, running toward a flight of stairs. Dumbledore and a few auroras were there.  
  
"You go upstairs with a few of the others and see if there is anyone up there!" Dumbledore shouted over the roar of the noise and activity. James nodded and flew up the stairs, followed by a few auroras.  
  
Katrina heard voices coming from the hall. She backed away from the door, sealing it with a powerful locking curse. Pounding began to bombard the door. Katrina stood there in complete horror, knowing not what would happen. The pale light of the full moon poured out below. She held her breath as the door's hinges began to give way to the weight of the intruders.  
  
"Dumbledore, help us!" shouted James. "Someone's put a powerful lock curse on this door that we can't break."  
  
James and the a few men were pushing against the door with all their might. Dumbledore immediately ran up to them and began pushing. The door gave way. James rushed in. A tall, thin woman with a flowing black dress on stood near wide open doors that led to a balcony. Her eyes were of deep cinnamon. She looked deathly pale, but very beautiful. She had her wand in her hand. Dumbledore and the other men rushed in and saw the woman. He knew who she was.  
  
"Katrina?" he asked. "You are the Lady of Darkness?"  
  
Katrina saw Dumbledore. He was much older know. He had called her the Lady of Darkness. Dumbledore's eyes peered to the moon above, which seemed to have a crown made up of three stars.  
  
"Yes," Katrina whispered.  
  
She instantly raised he wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and hitting one of the men.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled James.  
  
Katrina dodged the spell and ran out onto the balcony. She shot a curse toward her followers. A battle was taking place just below the yard. Katrina could see Bellatrix and her husband fighting below. James ran out toward Katrina. Katrina jumped up onto the ledge.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she screamed as James ran up very close to her.  
  
Dumbledore and the other men, except for one, joined James out on the balcony. Katrina's hair flowed out around her like a dark halo. The moon illuminated her pale face.  
  
"Accio wand!" shouted James.  
  
Katrina's wand flew out of her hand and into James's. Panic swept over Katrina. She didn't want to go willingly. She didn't want to go to Azkaban. She began to feel the sickness she felt not too long ago sweep over her. She began to feel woozy.  
  
James walked up to Katrina, wand raised. He noticed how pale Katrina looked and that she seemed she might faint. He held out his hand.  
  
"Here, take my hand," said James.  
  
Katrina looked at the man's outstretched hand. She heard the roar of the river, the howl of the wind, the soothing song of the crickets. She closed her eyes and saw Tom's face. She saw them lying in a grassy field under a clear sky, away from death, away from worries, just in their own little world.  
  
Katrina looked at James. She seemed to stretch out her hand. Just before James could grasp her hand, Katrina stepped over the ledge.  
  
"I love you Tom," she thought just before stepping over.  
  
Katrina fell into the raging river below. The sudden impact killed her instantly. James looked overt he ledge. She was gone. The river had swallowed her.  
  
Somewhere not to far away, the Dark Lord had a terrible dream. He had a dream of the castle being attacked. He James Potter. He saw Katrina fall into the river. The Dark Lord woke up with a jolt.  
  
"Wormtail!" he shouted.  
  
Wormtail ran in and groveled at the Dark Lord's feet.  
  
"Y-yes my Lord," he said.  
  
"Prepare to leave immediately." said the Dark Lord.  
  
"Y-yes my lord." 


	11. Ch11 The Setting of the Sun

Chapter 11  
  
"The Setting of the Sun"  
  
The auroras and the few Order of the Phoenix members left, taking with them the dead and the few prisoners. It had been many hours since their departure. A few death eaters who were away had returned, finding the place in ruins: blood splattered here and there: the smell of death lingering there. A feeling of absolute dread reeked havoc upon everyone. The river below sang a sad story.  
  
The Dark Lord returned with Wormtail to the castle. He saw that a battle had taken place there. He was met by a few of his followers.  
  
"Where's Katrina?" he asked.  
  
They all coward at his question. The Dark Lord's eyes burned red, red like the glow of the setting sun. His followers rammed themselves against the old oak doors of the old chapel. The Dark Lord pushed them aside, but was pulled back by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"My lord, don't go in there," he said.  
  
The Dark Lord loosened himself from Malfoy's grip.  
  
"Don't order me around!" he hissed.  
  
The doors opened slowly, menacingly, creaking like the moaning of the dead. The old chapel was illuminate by thousands of tall, white candles. The old chapel walls, tan and cracking, looked almost golden despite their age. The floor was old and dusty. A single window allowed only a partial shimmer of the light of the moon to seep through. Just ahead, on the altar, on a table, someone rested. The Dark Lord took in a deep breath and preceded forward, a weight of dread hanging on his shoulders.  
  
The altar table was old ebony wood. It was covered in many silky white sheets. An angel, eyes closed, lips lush, cheeks flushed, hair spread about her on a soft silk pillow that ended in soft curls, seemed to be as if asleep.  
  
"No!" the Dark Lord cried, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
Katrina seemed as if asleep, to wake up any second now. She wore her wedding gown, the dress, a strapless white beauty with a flowering bottom and little pearls decorated that showed up here and there. Her hands were crossed across her stomach, her wedding ring reflecting the many lights of the candles. Her skin was pale. A small stream of blood had trickled from a spot from her head. Her lips, though pink, had a faint, pale blue touch. The Dark Lord took her hand, cold as ice, in his. He kissed the lush lips, so cold against his own cold lips.  
  
"Stay away!" he yelled as a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
He could feel Malfoy's presence.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked the Dark Lord.  
  
"Several auroras and other people burst in. They captured many of our own. I was on my way to the castle when I saw Katrina standing on the balcony. I could see a man with dark hair and glasses coming toward her. I saw her fall into the river below. I retrieved her body and brought her back here." said Malfoy. "I found this on the balcony."  
  
The Dark Lord spun around. Malfoy handed him a photo. The photo was a wizard photo. A man with untidy black hair, blue eyes, and glasses. A woman with long auburn hair and green eyes held a tiny baby with the woman's eyes but the man's hair.  
  
"Potter," the Dark Lord growled. "Now I have not only a burden to carry out against his son, but his entire family."  
  
Anger, grief, and the taste for revenge consumed him at that moment. His eyes went from emerald to raging red, turning into slits like that of a snake. His face began to convulse, changing into the features of a snake.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for James to sit down. James looked at the concern gaze that Dumbledore shot him.  
  
"James, I have had just been informed that you are now the prime target of the Dark Lord," said Dumbledore.  
  
James shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Why me?" asked James.  
  
"You were the only person he feels responsible for his love's death," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"You don't mean the woman that leaped to her own death?" asked James.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. James grew pale, his dark hair standing out quiet well.  
  
"He'll only come after me, not Lilly, not Harry?" asked James.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes starred back, absolute unknowing staring back.  
  
"It is time I tell you of the prophecy," said Dumbledore. "The prophecy about your son, Harry."  
  
James's face grew even paler as Dumbledore recited the prophecy to him.  
  
"Why are you so sure that it is Harry, not any other child?" asked James.  
  
"Because," said Dumbledore, "you were chosen to defeat the Dark Lady, to send her to her death. That very mark you were born with, yes the tiny three stars on your left foot, signify that you were chosen. The stars were right at your very birth."  
  
James nodded, not really taking in anything.  
  
"What must I do?" he asked.  
  
"You must take your family and hide," said Dumbledore. "You must choose someone you trust the most, someone you know will never break your trust, to be your Secret Keeper, but don't tell me!"  
  
James thought for a long time.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," James thought.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I'll send for him right away." 


	12. Ch12 The Sun Sets

Chapter 12  
  
"The Sun Sets"  
  
Hundreds of deaths had occurred over the few months alone. A black veil had settled over the wizarding world. The Dark Lord showed no mercy in his quest to destroy what world was left. James and Lilly had taken refuge in their new home not to far in the woods. James trusted Peter Pettigrew with the vital information that would keep his family from the vengeful clutches of the Dark Lord.  
  
Lilly cuddled baby Harry who looked at his father with those emerald green eyes like his mother's. He stretched his little hands out toward his father.  
  
"Take him James." said Lilly.  
  
James took his son in his arms. Oh, how James wished he didn't have to isolate his family because of his error, his destiny. He watched as Harry ran his fingers over his father's bare foot, tracing over the tiny three stars.  
  
"Is everything alright James?" Lilly asked in her soft, soothing voice.  
  
James shrugged.  
  
"I just wish we didn't have to hide like this. I wish I didn't have to ruin your lives like this." he said. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"James, I will follow you to the end of this world and back. You know that I love you and I would do anything for you. We have a beautiful boy and a wonderful life. Don't you say you're sorry." said Lilly.  
  
She had walked over to James and took one of his hands, holding Harry's tiny hand in her other hand. The Potters all shared a moment of love.  
  
A noise outside, like that of a twig breaking caught everyone's attention. James handed Harry to Lilly and cautiously walked toward the front door. James opened the door and then looked out. Nothing but the dark greeted him.  
  
"What is it James?" he heard Lilly say from behind him.  
  
"Nothing." said James.  
  
A movement near the tree just right in front of him caught his eye. Then James saw a dark figure. He saw scarlet eyes flash at him.  
  
"No!" screamed James.  
  
He slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
"Lilly, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" screamed James.  
  
Lilly ran up the stairs. She heard James scream. She slammed the door shut, only to have it burst open rudely. High-pitched laughter wafted through the room. Lilly placed Harry in his bed. And tried to find her wand. It was gone.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she screamed to the Dark Lord.  
  
The Dark Lord's pale, snakelike face twisted in an evil grin. His wand danced in his left hand.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside, now!" he growled, raising his wand at her.  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me instead!" Lilly begged as she tried to block the Dark Lord's view of Harry.  
  
"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy." Begged Lilly.  
  
The Dark Lord's eyes glared at the cringing woman.  
  
"Did your precious husband showed mercy when he murdered my wife?" he hissed.  
  
Lilly spun around and tried to reach for Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" rang through the air. Lilly dropped dead.  
  
"And now, you, my son." said the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry sat up and looked at the Dark Lord. He watched as the tip of the wand was aimed between his eyes.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" said the Dark Lord.  
  
The jet of green light bounced off of Harry and hit the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord screamed. The house began to tremble madly. A man with black hair rushed in and grabbed Harry.  
  
"Come Harry!" screamed Sirius over the roar of the falling house.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived left the ruins of his home. The veil of darkness lifted. The Dark Lord was no more. 


	13. Ch13 Hermione

Chapter 13  
  
"Hermione"  
  
James walked up to Katrina, wand raised. He noticed how pale Katrina looked and that she seemed she might faint. He held out his hand.  
  
"Here, take my hand." said James.  
  
Katrina looked at the man's outstretched hand. She heard the roar of the river, the howl of the wind, the soothing song of the crickets. She closed her eyes and saw Tom's face. She saw them lying in a grassy field under a clear sky, away from death, away from worries, just in their own little world.  
  
Katrina looked at James. She seemed to stretch out her hand. Just before James could grasp her hand, Katrina stepped over the ledge.  
  
"I love you Tom" she thought just before stepping over.  
  
Katrina fell into the raging river below. The sudden impact killed her instantly. James looked over the ledge. She was gone. The river had swallowed her.  
  
-London, that very night-  
  
Storm clouds had descended over the city, unleashing waves of needle- pricking rain as lightning danced across the darkened sky. The Mercy Center Hospital was over flooded with patients, minor and major emergencies. Doctors and nurses ran from room to room. Thunder clapped overhead, causing many to jump in fright. A nurse ran from the deliver room calling for a doctor.  
  
"Now you just be calm Mrs. Granger. Doctor Ford is on his way." said a black nurse.  
  
A short, lean woman with long, chocolate colored hair and misty blue eyes laid down on a comfortable bed. She was in her early twenties and was clutching her husband's hand very tightly.  
  
"Geese Linda, trying to break my hand off?" asked her husband, a tall, lean man with light brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
"God dammit Chuck!" screamed Linda. "How would you like to be giving birth to our first child?"  
  
Doctor Ford, a small, pudgy man with graying hair and large glasses rushed in with two more nurses.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Granger." he said.  
  
"Shut up and get this kid out of me!" screamed Linda as a wave of pain hit her.  
  
The storm grew fiercer by the minute. Chuck held his wife's hand as the doctor gave orders to the nurses.  
  
"Give us a strong push, Mrs. Granger." said Doctor Ford.  
  
The baby came out.  
  
-Katrina watched as the river came nearer to her. She heard it's monstrous roar. She saw Tom. She saw her parents, but younger.-  
  
-Katrina hit the water at a terrible, sickening speed.-  
  
The baby took in its first breath. The lights in the room exploded. Thunder exploded overhead. The rain was driving furiously against the hospital. The baby gave a soft cry.  
  
Kerosene lamps were lit. The light bulbs in the room were ruined and would be replaced shortly.  
  
"Congratulations. You have a baby girl." said Doctor Ford.  
  
Doctor Ford handed the baby girl to her mother. Linda took her in her arms while Chuck leaned in for a closer look. The baby girl had cinnamon eyes just like her father. A small tuft of chocolate brown hair crowned her tiny head. She had smooth, pale skin, and a strange birthmark on the small of her back, a tiny circle that looked like a full moon crowned with three tiny stars.  
  
"What will you be naming her?" asked the black nurse.  
  
Linda looked at her daughter.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Suzzette Kasandria Granger." replied Linda.  
  
"Such a beautiful name." said the black nurse.  
  
Chuck knew that Suzzette was Linda's mom's name and Kasandria was his mom's name, but Hermione?  
  
"It came to me a in a dream." said Linda when her husband asked her.  
  
Little Hermione slept soundly in her mother's arms. The storm had vanished just as quickly as it came. The light from the full moon streaked into the room.  
  
A magical quill at Hogwarts wrote down names of children born with magical powers or magical potential. Those children who were carefully selected by the quill were asked to attend Hogwarts when they reached the age of ten. The quill came to life and scrolled down a name.  
  
"Hermione Suzzette Kasandria Granger." 


	14. Ch14 Little Hermione

Chapter 14  
  
"Little Hermione"  
  
Little Hermione was taken to her rural home just a few minutes outside of London. Her home was a two-storied old country home that her father's parents gave to them. It had old blue window shutters, chipping white paint, and a tiny front porch. Rose bushes dominated the space in the front lawn. Oak trees clung to the old dirt near the home. Hermione had spent her first few years outside, playing on the old tire swing, hiding in her mother's rosebushes, or constantly, reading a book under her favorite tree.  
  
Her parents ran a small dentistry inside one of the rooms. Hermione would watch as various children and adults entered her home, occasionally hearing a child cry. Her parents rarely allowed Hermione to eat anything sweet, claiming sugar ruined your teeth. On one occasion when her parents gave her a sugar-free chocolate bar, Hermione had found that the "Sugar Free Sweet Bar" had somehow changed into a "Hershey's Bar."  
  
Over the years, Hermione had experienced strange occurrences. One year, Hermione "accidentally" cut her mother's roses off the bush, crying hysterically while running to her mother. Her mother investigated, only to find all the roses still on the bush.  
  
"Oh honey, you must have fallen asleep and dreamt you cut the roses." said her mother.  
  
Hermione had unburied her face from her hands to see the roses, though slightly more beautiful, on the bushes.  
  
When Hermione had started school at the tender age of seven, she became an instant outsider. A girl named Polly Brown and her group of friends picked on Hermione. Hermione had wild, bushy chocolate brown hair, buck teeth, and had a very scrawny body. She hid away during recess, reading away, ignoring the grunge of loneliness and the teasing from her peers.  
  
Though she had somehow caused Polly's hair to turn green, her food that was a stale peanut butter sandwich to become a tray of spaghetti, her teacher's chalkboard erasers to hit her in the head, Hermione deemed herself a freak. It wasn't until she turned eleven that Hermione hid her strange experiences from her parents.  
  
On a bright sunny day in July, Hermione received a letter from a snowy barn owl. Hermione's parents thought it strange when the owl dropped a cream colored envelope on Hermione's head.  
  
"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
we are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date of which shall be duly revised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the lost of requirements attached herewith. We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwart's heritage.  
  
Minerva McGonnagal, Hogwarts Headmistress"  
  
Hermione was stunned. She was going to attend a school for wizards and witches. She knew then that all those strange occurrences meant. She cried softly, tears of joy. She was going to be a witch. Her parents, though still a bit shocked, hugged their daughter.  
  
"My little girl, clever and pretty, going to be a witch. I'm so proud of you." her mother cried as she crushed her daughter in her embrace.  
  
Hermione spent the next day exchanging muggle money for wizard money. She walked around with her list of things to get for school. She was dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and an old, pink t-shirt that was beginning to become too short on her. When Hermione had entered one store, Hermione gazed at its many books and things. Hermione looked around, completely engrossed with a book over basic charms and spells when a man with long, white hair and a long white beard entered. He had half-moon glasses and a pair of dark blue robes. He greeted the store clerk before turning to walk down the aisle Hermione was in.  
  
Hermione looked at the man, she knew she knew him from somewhere, but where? She placed the book she was reading down and turned to the man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but are you Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
The man stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Why, yes." said Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I will be attending Hogwarts this year." she said. "Do you happen to teach transfiguration?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the girl. She closely resembled somebody.  
  
"No, not currently, for I am the head master, but I did for many years." he replied.  
  
He noticed Hermione's cinnamon colored eyes, her bushy hair that was the color of chocolate. He had seen so many girls just like he before, so many which closely resembled one particular woman. Dumbledore had tried so many times to find the girl, the girl who was that woman reborn, but all the girls he had suspected were just dead ends.  
  
"Tell me, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be eleven years old this November 11." Hermione said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Several of the other girls he had come across were born on that date.  
  
"Do you know what time you were born?" he asked her.  
  
"At exactly 11:59 PM. The doctor wanted to round it off to midnight so my birthday would be on November 12, but mom protested, saying that her intuition wanted it to be on November 11." she said.  
  
"Okay, same time like some of the few girls." Dumbledore thought.  
  
"If I could ask, of which magical family have you descended from?" he asked.  
  
Hermione starred at him. Why was he asking her all the questions?  
  
"Um, I actually have no magical folks at all on either side of my family. I'm what you might call of muggle descent." she said.  
  
Dumbledore needed to know just one more thing. All the facts this girl had just given him were starting to fit in, especially that she was of muggle descent.  
  
Hermione had accidentally caused a book to fall off the shelf. She bent over to pick it up. Dumbledore saw the truth on the small of Hermione's back. The sign he was searching for all these years. Three tiny stars crowned a full moon. It was not a tattoo, but a birthmark, though it looked too perfect to be a birthmark. That very mark resembled what the stars and moon looked like that very night, that very instant, that Katrina died. Now, Dumbledore knew he had found her, reborn.  
  
"Well, I most certainly look forward to seeing you Miss Granger." he said as he began to walk away. "Oh, I would recommend you read that book you just picked up."  
  
Hermione watched as the headmaster of her school left. She looked at the book she was holding. It was very old for the dark red leather covered was severally faded. The pages were etched in gold.  
  
"The Magic of Reincarnation" the title bared. Hermione wondered why Professor Dumbledore told her to read the book. She bought it, wrapped it up in an old bed cloth, and put it in her closet. She felt that a time would come when she would need it. 


	15. Ch15 Over the Years at Hogwarts

Chapter 15  
  
"Over the Years at Hogwarts"  
  
Hermione had started her year at Hogwarts quite well. She was a very successful student, receiving top grades on all her assignments. She became friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Ron Weasley. Ron had fiery red hair and a ton of freckles. Harry had jet-black hair and soft green eyes. Though they had start off with a slow start, the trio enjoyed every minute together. They had made enemies with a boy named Draco Malfoy who had pale blonde hair and cold blue eyes.  
  
Their first year was quite exhilarating. The Sorcerer's Stone, a stone that allowed a person to live forever, was almost stolen if not for the work of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Though the trio did go past the trap door guarded by Fluffy, a three headed giant dog, only Harry was the one to go on and save the stone from Voldemort, the Dark Lord.  
  
Their second year brought fourth the attacks by someone, petrifying many students, including Hermione herself. Harry said that it was the Heir of Slytherin, Vodlemort. He had taken advantage of Ginny through a diary that Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy. Hermione remembered him on that day in Diagon Alley in the bookstore. Lucius Malfoy was insulting the Weasley's. His cold blue eyes came to rest on Hermione. Hermione thought, just thought, that for one instant she saw shock, even a hint of fear, flash in those cold blue eyes. Hermione glared at him. His mood changed when his son looked up at his father.  
  
Hermione's third year was full of events as well. She, Ron, and Harry learned of Sirius Black being Harry's godfather and helped save him from a terrible fate. Hermione started having strange dreams, dreams of a handsome boy, no more than sixteen or seventeen years old, with lovely emerald green eyes that stood out against his pale, yet handsome face. His hair was smooth and a shade of dark ebony. He seemed sad, forlorn, trying to find someone. He haunted her dreams each night, standing in a dark room. Hermione didn't know who he was, but looked forward to falling asleep each night, just to see his face.  
  
Her years at Hogwarts went by quickly. Though she did fight Death Eaters in her fifth year, she still had not come face to face with the Dark Lord himself. Harry had told her he was terribly frightening to look at.  
  
"What does he look like Harry?" Hermione asked him one day.  
  
Harry hesitated, then said, "He has a pale complexion, scarlet eyes like that of a snake's, very thin, and his face look's like that of a snake's. I guarantee you that you would never ever want to set eyes on him."  
  
Hermione nodded her head, but only the image of the boy from her dreams floated in her mind every time she heard the name, Lord Voldemort. 


	16. Ch16 Hermione's Obsession

Chapter 16  
  
"Hermione's Obsession"  
  
When Hermione entered her final year at Hogwarts, she was overwhelmed with many new feelings. Her dreams of that handsome boy continued. It was always the same dream, him, standing in a dark room with a mixed complexion upon his handsome face. Hermione had gone further into her dreams though, able to hear the boy talk, hear him saying things like "I will find you one day" in a soothing, calming voice. Hermione seemed to draw the boy's attention, having made an appearance in her dreams just recently. She could feel the boy's hand clasp hers as he reached out for her hand. She could feel him drawing her into his powerful embrace. She could feel the heat of his body against hers. She starred into his emerald green eyes, drawing in to kiss him, but just before their lips would meet, Hermione would wake up.  
  
Hermione was busy preparing for her NEWTs, knowing just what she wanted to be, an auror. Though she did have that fling with S.P.E.W., she dropped it after realizing that house elves were happy, and became fascinated with the work of aurors. She read tons of books to help her prepare for her NEWTs that were required to become an auror, though she really didn't need to study. She had an intelligence that her parents say she was born with. She could perform complicated spells that were too far advanced for what many students her age or older could do.  
  
Hermione had also taken up an unusual hobby, learning all she could about Lord Voldemort. She found it not only a hobby, but also an obsession. She blamed it on her quest to become an auror. She knew it was some part of her that craved for any knowledge over the Dark Lord. She stayed in the library constantly, finding any book she could, but with little success. Even the books in the restricted section lacked any great information she could find useful. She had however, kept her obsession very secret. She didn't want to alarm anybody, especially Ron and Harry, with her obsession.  
  
"Hey Harry, do you want to go to the library with me and study a bit." she asked Harry each day after dinner.  
  
"Hermione, I know you want to be prepared fro the NEWTs and all, but spend everyday in that miserable library? You need to get out and clear your head." Harry told her.  
  
Hermione knew Harry was telling the truth. She had spent so much time studying and researching. She was Head Girl and needed to set a good example for her fellow students. Ron was Head Boy, but Harry also had a great influence over young students due to his quidditch performances.  
  
"Alright, I'll come out in a bit. Just let me finish up some things." replied Hermione.  
  
Hermione had grown quite a lot over the years. Her bushy hair was nearly tamed, straightening out and looking shinier than usual. Her body was starting to take shape, due to growing up and adding muscle from years of carrying around heavy books. Her face was also quite pretty with rosy pink cheeks and luscious lips. She strutted into the library as usual, taking in the smell of books and hearing a few students whisper amongst themselves in the aisles. Hermione knew every book in every aisle, even the previously added ones.  
  
"Nothing unusual today." she thought to herself.  
  
A small wooden cart caught her attention. Madame Pince, the librarian, was busy unloading several old, tattered black leather books from a small closet. The books were about an inch thick and heavily covered with dust. Hermione walked over to the cart.  
  
"Madame Pince, what books are these?" she asked.  
  
Madame Pince placed a few more books on the cart.  
  
"Old school year books from long ago." replied Madame Pince.  
  
Hermione looked at them. Gold letters dominated the front covers. One book stood out amongst them all.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Year 1944-1945"  
  
Hermione's mind told her that something in that book was very valuable. Her heart leaped at the site of the year. When Madame Pince bustle backed into the closet, Hermione grabbed the book and hid it in her robes. She grabbed her bag and dashed up to her private room.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Year 1944-1945." she read aloud while tracing the golden letters with her slender finger.  
  
Hermione opened the book. It was divided into sections by teachers and staff, houses, clubs, classes, and quidditch teams. Hermione flipped through the pages, eyeing every picture, black and white. Some move, some didn't. Hermione stopped at the Slytherin House section. Her heart gave a small flutter as she turned to the fourth page. There, in the fifth row, third picture form the left, was her mystery boy. He looked exactly like he did in her dreams. Though the pictures for houses did not move, Hermione could just imagine him looking back at her and smiling. Hermione looked to find his name.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle: Seventh Year"  
  
The boy who Hermione had been dreaming about for so long had finally been revealed. It was Lord Voldemort. Hermione couldn't believe it. How could such a handsome young man become such a terrible person? She continued flipping the pages and stopped at that year's Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
Tom Riddle was there, dressed in black, and looking quite handsome. There, next to him was a very beautiful young lady named Katrina Anne Smith. Both were from Slytherin. Hermione took in Katrina's features, cinnamon colored eyes, a gorgeous smile, a petty face, and beautiful hair.  
  
"My God!" Hermione said. "She looks just like me!"  
  
So, Hermione's obsession was more than just that, but a quest to find more on this Katrina Anne Smith. Weeks later, not one scrap of information but what was in the yearbook was available. Hermione grew frustrated. She knew at least one person who could give her some information, Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione descended up the stairs into his office. Fawkes was fast asleep on his perch. Dumbledore wasn't in there. Hermione walked around his office, eyeing the weird instruments and objects that littered the shelves. Hermione's eyes rested on a small, black book. It was stained with what appeared to be dried blood. She picked it up and looked in it. Nothing. She turned it over and saw a name etched in gold, "Tom Marvolo Riddle." This was the diary Harry had told her about in their second year. Hermione checked to see if anyone was looking, no one was, and placed it under her robes. Just then, Dumbledore came in. Hermione hopped into the nearest seat and tried her best to look calm and innocent.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. How may I assist you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
He sat behind his desk and entwined his fingers, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Um, could you tell me about someone?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore starred at her with those twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Katrina Anne Smith." replied Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore shifted in his chair. He knew this day would come, the day that the very girl in front of him would start her quest to unveil her true identity.  
  
"Well, she was the Head Girl during the year of 1944 and 1945. She was very smart, beautiful, composed, and trustworthy, quite unlike her fellow Slytherins." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Did she know Tom Riddle?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, they were quite close." said Dumbledore. "I am afraid that is all the information I can give you."  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you sir." said Hermione.  
  
Hermione calmly left Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore got up and walked up to a particular shelf. The diary was gone. He knew she took it. He knew she was beginning to suspect her very existence. He had hoped that that day would never come when he would have to tell her the truth, that she was Katrina Anne Smith.  
  
Hermione graduated that year with many new feelings and thousands of questions. What did those new feelings mean? What did the dreams mean as well? Hermione shrugged off all of this and grasped reality. She was finished with school. She was about to enter into the wonderful world of true adult hood. She ran up to Harry and Ron, both tall and handsome, and hugged them to death, sobbing hysterically onto their shoulders.  
  
"We've done it! We've graduated!" she cried.  
  
Harry and Ron hugged her tightly was well. All three of them had gotten their dream jobs. The trio, including several other DA members (Dumbledore's Army), were going to be aurors. They had trained hard to do so. Hermione couldn't believe they came this far.  
  
"Miss Granger." said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione spun around. Dumbledore looked at her with solemn eyes.  
  
"You have done quite well. I am very proud of you." he said, drawing her into a hug. "If you ever have any questions, if you ever need any help, or if you ever need a friend, you are quite welcomed to confide in me."  
  
Hermione looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thank you professor." she said.  
  
Dumbledore watched as Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express. He had only hoped that his trust, his patience, even his love for her had helped her. He knew that her very heart contained deep, dark secrets, but if any way that one little spark of love helped, that the future before her, before the whole world, would be much brighter.  
  
"Only time will tell." said Dumbledore. 


	17. Ch17 A Woman

Chapter 17  
  
"A Woman"  
  
A man with fiery red hair walked into a very crowded room. Desks, file cabinets, and more took up a lot of space. Witches and wizards bustle back and forth, worked at desks, or were digging through file cabinets. He made his way to the back of the room, and knocked on an office door.  
  
"Come in." ranged a sweet, feminine voice.  
  
The man with fiery red hair entered. The small office, quiet unlike the larger, crowed office outside, was neat and clean. There were file cabinets in one corner, a bookshelf in the other, a blazing fire in a stone fireplace, an aroma of dark vanilla drifted in the air, and in the center, a large, oak desk.  
  
"Hey Ron, just hold on a second and let me finish up my meeting with Terry Finnywick." said the woman.  
  
The woman, twenty years of age, was sitting behind the desk, her feet propped up on it. She had long, gorgeous straight hair the color of chocolate. Each strand ended in a graceful curl. Long, gorgeous legs peeked out from under her robes. She had rosy pink cheeks, luscious red lips, entrancing cinnamon-colored eyes, and a perfectly molded face. Her skin was a perfect tanned tone from the recent summer. Although her bulky robes did not show it to well, she had a firm trim body with long, toned arms and legs and a rock-hard set of abs due to many years of carrying around books and a few years of auror training. Wholesome, firm breasts added to the final touch to the perfect, womanly body. The woman was talking to someone whose head floated in the flames of the fire.  
  
"Don't think bad thoughts." Ron thought to himself.  
  
After all, he was married to Lavender Brown. Their first child was expected next month, December.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Finnywick." said the woman.  
  
The man in fire nodded and disappeared. The woman smiled at Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermione." said Ron.  
  
Hermione flashed a perfect white smile.  
  
"Hey Ron. How's Lavender?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine. Still a bit moody." said Ron. "Just saw Harry. He's still swamped with the thousands of possible sightings of Lord Voldemort."  
  
Ron took a seat in front of the desk. He looked at a magical calendar on the wall. It was charmed to update itself constantly. He looked at Saturday, November 11. No plans.  
  
"Um. I see that you are not busy Saturday. I know it's your birthday, but do you wish to do anything for it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was just planning on a small dinner with my closest friends and family at my place." Hermione said.  
  
"Great. Your place. I'll bring a cake and of course, loads of presents." said Ron as he got up and walked to the door. "See you later."  
  
"Bye Ron." said Hermione.  
  
Her calendar fixed "Dinner Party" on Saturday, November 11Hermione grew bored and decided to pay Harry a visit. He was just finishing up his paper work. His jet-black hair was ruffled from him running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Of all the 5,938 possible leads, only 15 seem reasonable." he said to an old wizard.  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hey Mione." said Harry. "How did that conference with Finnywick go?"  
  
"Well, he said that there were a few raids in near Paris, but all he and his aurors found were terribly mangled muggle bodies, proof that Voldemort or his Death Eaters were there."  
  
Hermione shifted in the doorway to let a witch pass through.  
  
"Yeah, Fudge gave us new orders to carry out more raids. That's doubled our raid per week." said Hermione.  
  
She and Harry talked about the raids until it was time to leave. She told Harry of her party this Saturday and then said goodbye. Though she could easily travel home through floo powder, Hermione preferred to drive instead. Her parents had bought her a brand new Pontiac Sunfire for her 16th birthday. She did take Diver's Ed over the summer and passed her driver's test with grace and ease. The car had a sunroof, soft, deep green seats, and was an emerald color. It did, however, need new brakes for the ones Hermione had were starting to wear out.  
  
The drive home always helped calm her nerves. She lived far out in the country, just a mile and a half from her parents. Though she did have to watch out for animals such as deer and raccoons who ran out in front of her, the drive was quite pleasant with the sun roof opened and the radio on.  
  
Hermione pulled off onto a small, rocky driveway. A small, yet cozy looking house emerged out of the darkness. It was a two-storied, old country home that looked just like her parents' home, except this one was a pale blue color. A few neighbors were nearby. Hermione parked her car in the garage and entered her living room. It was nice and neat, decorate with old bookshelves, comfy chairs, a large, blue sofa, velvet blue curtains, a fireplace, a small coffee table, a TV for recreational purposes, a telephone, and several pictures of her, her friends, and her family. Hermione took off her robes and placed them in her closet.  
  
She had along, hard day at work. Constant meetings, running back and forth, and the new plans for soon-to-be-carried-out raids had warned her out. She decided a nice, hot bath would do her aching body justice. As Hermione stepped into the hot, but not too hot water, she let the bubbles and water soother her aching muscles. She had lit a few lavender and vanilla scented candles to soothe her mood. She washed her feet, scrubbing at her arms and legs, then washed her hair. She climbed out and wrapped herself up in a towel. She use her wand to perform a drying spell for her hair which was much better than using a hair dryer. She put on some cucumber melon scented lotion and dressed in very short, gray cotton shorts and a long, white t- shirt that went to her knees. It bared a snitch and the word "Krum" on the back.  
  
She had received it from Victor Krum, her former boyfriend, when they were dating. Sure, he was very nice, but his constant traveling around the world for quidditch games and Hermione's busy work at the Ministry deprived them of their relationship, so they broke it off and decided to remain good friends.  
  
Hermione climbed into her bed, simple, yet an elegant canopy bed. Her room was small, yet perfect just for her. A beautiful dresser and mirror dominated a corner, and a coat rack dominated another. Hermione pulled the covers up to her chin and reached under her pillow. She felt the cool leather of a small book. She felt for the name on the back and smiled, rubbing her index finger over the name until she fell asleep. Crookshanks jumped onto her bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle" was what her finger felt traced in the small, black diary she kept under her pillow. 


	18. Ch18 Whispers

Chapter 18  
  
"Whispers"  
  
A cowering figure of a small, portly man huddled close to the floor. His sobs echoed in the small, cold room.  
  
"M-my Lord. P-please have mercy!" said the man.  
  
A tall, lean figure hovered over the cowering man. He twiddled his wand in his slender, pale fingers. His black robes made his pale skin stand out. His face, a most horrible scene, looked like that of a snake's with a flat nose and slit, cruel red eyes.  
  
"Must I tell you again Wormtail?" said the pale man in a cold cruel voice. "You know the Dark Lord shows no mercy."  
  
"Crucio!" the Dark Lord hissed.  
  
Wormtail withered on the floor. The Dark Lord laughed. He stopped, watching Wormtail recoil in pain.  
  
"Now, can you remember where the next Ministry of Magic raids are taking place?" the Dark Lord said.  
  
Wormtail looked up into those scarlet red eyes.  
  
"I-I remember now. They are to be c-carried out near London. I hinted it to a few people like you said, m-my Lord. They squealed to the Ministry and n- now they're planning to attack where you t-told me to set it up at." said Wormtail.  
  
"Good work Wormtail." said the dark Lord. "Now, leave me in peace."  
  
Hermione dressed in a simple pair of old blue jeans, a large, fuzzy pink sweater, and a flowery white apron. She was rushing back and forth from her kitchen to her dinning room, placing various dishes of food on the table. It was Saturday, November 11, Hermione's 21st birthday. She magicked a few plates and silverware to settle themselves down on the table. The doorbell rang. Hermione took off her apron and ran to the door.  
  
"Mione!" cried Ron as he and Lavender handed her several presents.  
  
"Come on in." she said as she placed the presents down on her coffee table.  
  
Ron placed a handsome vanilla cake in the dinning room. The doorbell rang again. It was Hermione's parents, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Harry. They all placed their gifts on the coffee table. Hermione escorted them to the dinning room. Everyone enjoyed all sorts of dishes like chicken Parmesan, ravioli, apple pie, and more. Finally, it was time for the cake. Ron decorated it with little candles shaped like tiny Crookshanks.  
  
"Make a wish, Hermione." everyone said as Hermione beamed at them all.  
  
Hermione closed here eyes.  
  
"I wish I could find someone perfect for me, my true love." she thought.  
  
She blew out the candles. After everyone had had enough cake, it was time to open presents. Hermione had received a very wonderful cookbook from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that not only had great recipes, but also prepared the meal for you if you wished. Her parents bought her a wonderful home entertainment system, much to Mr. Weasley's surprise. Ron and Lavender had given her a beautiful new set of robes in baby blue and red velvet. Fred and George presented her with a neat assortment of things from their joke shop, including a bubblegum, when chewed, changed your hair colors. Ginny bought her a handsome set of earrings. Harry's gift was last.  
  
"I found it one day when I was at a muggle flea market. Got a great price on it." Said Harry as he handed her a velvet box.  
  
Hermione opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was single, golden-chained necklace. It had a large, gorgeous emerald incrusted with gold. Hermione took it out and watched as the lights danced on the surface of the emerald. It looked so familiar. She put it on.  
  
"It's wonderful, Harry." said Hermione.  
  
Everyone enjoyed a game of Yatzi, Jenga, and more. The night ended with some of Fred and George's wonderful fireworks. As Hermione said goodnight to everyone and thank them for her gifts, she was glad to be blessed with such caring people. Harry walked up to her and gave her a hug. He drew away slightly and rubbed his scar.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry rubbed his scar and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, but I feel a bit sad and an overwhelming urge to cry." said Harry. "I don't think it's Him though. I mean, I have mastered Occlumency, but every once in a while, I can feel what He feels. It is always on this night that this feeling comes over me."  
  
Hermione starred at Harry. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, like the big bad Dark Lord can feel sadness." he said.  
  
Far away, in a dark and cold room, the Dark Lord sat in a corner. He was clutching a faded, old picture of a very beautiful young woman with long, gorgeous chocolate brown hair. Her cinnamon colored eyes were alive with happiness. Her beautiful pace was warm and glowed with a natural glow. The Dark Lord's eyes fogged up a bit, almost showing a hint of emerald in those scarlet red eyes.  
  
"My Katrina." he whispered.  
  
Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine as she watched everyone leave. She clutched her necklace. Even though she had it for only a few hours, she felt like she had had it for years. An owl flew overhead and landed on her font porch. It stretched out its leg, bearing a letter addressed to Hermione. Hermione took the note, watched the owl fly off, and opened the letter.  
  
"Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
a sum of money, along with other various items, has been left in your name, of which upon your 21st birthday, you will have access to. Please meet at Gringotts Wizarding Bank when you convenient. Thank You.  
  
Harchard Milks,  
  
Goblin 4634"  
  
Hermione placed the letter on her bedroom dresser. Who would leave money to her? She had not family members of magical decent. Hermione pushed this to the back of her mind, and climbed into her bed. She dreamt once again of that handsome young man. Little did she know her whole world was about to turn upside. 


	19. Ch19 Awakened

Chapter 19  
  
"Awakened"  
  
A week had passed since Hermione's birthday. She was back at work and busier than ever. All aurors and other witches and wizards were busy carrying out raids. Hermione had been to many just yesterday, only finding mangled bodies of tortured muggles.  
  
"This is pointless!" Ron hissed as the band of aurors left the seventh house that day.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure we'll find something." said Hermione.  
  
It was true that the Ministry was getting nowhere with the latest raids. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were always gone, only leaving behind a large mess in their wake. Neville had a melt down yesterday when a wall baring Bellatrix's name was in a room with several muggle bodies.  
  
"At least were getting closer to finding Voldemort." said Harry.  
  
The Dark Lord laughed a high, cruel laugh when he heard the news of the futile attempts of the Ministry to find him. His followers laughed with him, though not as loudly in fear they might anger him.  
  
"The poor Ministry is running in circles while I, Lord Voldemort, carry out my dirty work." he said.  
  
He walked around his followers, eyeing them.  
  
"Tonight, I want us to move out toward London itself. I know a perfect little place where we can leave the Ministry a calling card." said the Dark Lord.  
  
Hermione shuffled back into her office, exhausted from running around all day. She looked at her calendar.  
  
"Great." she said as she saw the newly added raids for the rest of this week and next.  
  
She fell asleep at her desk, for the chiming of the Ministry clock awoken her. Hermione stretched and yawned. She left the office with a sense of relief, though not looking forward to tomorrow's raids. She climbed into her car, looking forward to the calming drive home.  
  
The night was clear and cool. The stars twinkled like tiny candles in the dark sky above. Hermione felt the cool rush of air enter through the sunroof.  
  
Wormtail followed his master through the thick band of woods. All the other Death Eaters were waiting for him at their meeting place, a muggle shopping mall loaded with muggles doing their late night shopping. The Dark Lord was having fun setting a few houses he passed on fire. He couldn't apparate to the mall, in case the place was swamped with aurors. He preferred a nice, long walk. After all, who would dare risk their life by trying to interfere with him, the Dark Lord? He and Wormtail came upon a small, paved road.  
  
"You go first." he hissed at Wormtail.  
  
"Y-yes, Master." muttered Wormtail.  
  
Wormtail cross the road, wand out, and inspected the other side of woods. Nothing.  
  
"I-it's clear, my Lord." Wormtail shouted.  
  
"Good." the Dark Lord said to himself as he began to step onto the road.  
  
Hermione was enjoying the rejuvenating drive home. She could hardly wait to get home and fall asleep. Her back ached terribly, and so did every other part of her. She saw something about 100 feet ahead step onto the road.  
  
"Oh no, not another deer." Hermione said to herself.  
  
Her car's headlights shined on the figure. It was not a deer. It was a person. The figure, dressed in black robes, stopped dead center in the road. It turned its head toward Hermione's direction, the face hidden in the shadow of its hood. Hermione slammed on her breaks, but knew it was useless. It all happened so fast, but in slow motion. She watched as her car skidded toward the figure, watched as her car struck the figure, the figure struck her windshield, busted it, and rolled off the hood and onto the ground in front of the car.  
  
Hermione's life soon came back into correct speed. She realized what had just happened. She hit someone! What if she killed them? Hermione unbuckled her seat belt, leaving her wand in the floor, and rushed out. Her lights danced off the figures black robes. Hermione bent over the figure, which was huddled in a ball.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she cried, tears flooding her eyes.  
  
She reached for a pale hand. It was very cold and had long, slender fingers. Hermione checked for a pulse. Yes, there was one. She heard a raspy breath coming from the hood. Hermione slowly raised her hand to reach for the hood, and just grasped it before a cold, pale hand grabbed hers. The figure shot up and grabbed Hermione by the throat, causing her hair to fall into her face. She felt herself being lifted up on to her feet as the figure towered over her.  
  
"How dare you hit me with your muggle contraption!" hissed a cold voice.  
  
Hermione struggled to pry the cold hands from her neck.  
  
"How dare you touch me with your unworthy hands!" the figure hissed.  
  
The figure dropped Hermione and reached into its robes. Hermione panicked. Her wand was in her car.  
  
"Now, you will pay for it." said the figure.  
  
Hermione knew this was it. She was going to die. She knew who the figure was. He was Lord Voldemort. Hermione stood up slowly and looked at him, his wand pointing at her. A gust of wind blew from nowhere, causing the hair in Hermione's face to fall back gently against her shoulders. The lights from her car illuminated her beautiful face. Her cheeks were red and so were her lush lips. Her cinnamon eyes were full of horror and defeat. Her chocolate- color hair blew gently around like a dark halo. Her necklace gleamed in the light and a faint aroma of dark vanilla clung to her. Voldemort saw his finger marks on her neck and shuddered. Hermione looked straight into the glowing red eyes.  
  
"No! It cannot be!" said the Dark Lord.  
  
His eyes wandered over the features of the woman before him. Her long, gorgeous hair flowed around her. Her face was just as it always was, simply perfect. Her cinnamon eyes were full of fear. He let his eyes trail down to the necklace, her necklace. He lowered his wand.  
  
"It cannot be! She is dead!" the Dark Lord said.  
  
Hermione stood there, completely oblivious to what the Dark Lord was doing.  
  
Wormtail had watched the whole scene, saw his master be struck down, saw him recover, saw him about to kill the woman, and then saw him recoil. eknew He knew who the girl was. No mistaking the girl that Ron Weasley, his former owner when he was pretending to be a rat, and Harry Potter, befriended and loved. Then, as if a fog were lifted, Wormtail hard a musky voice in his had say, "Upon the night that a lady consumed by darkness dies in body, her soul will seek refuge in a new home. That new home, a new body, will one day become a powerful person who will either lead the world to victory or it's doom. The stars will be just right upon her birth, and she will be the lady of darkness, only unable to be exactly who she once was, but with greater power than ever before."  
  
The prophecy of the Dark Lady. Wormtail ran up to his master.  
  
"M-my Lord. It is her!" said Wormtail.  
  
"What are you talking about!" hissed the Dark Lord.  
  
Wormtail recited the prophecy he had long ago forgotten. The Dark Lord looked at Hermione, who was still etched with fear. Could this be? Could his Katrina be alive? The Dark Lord walked up to Hermione. Hermione backed up against her car, hitting the bumper. She watched as the Dark Lord reached a long, pale hand out to touch her face. Hermione closed her eyes, expecting to feel a blast of cold, but felt something more odd, warmth. She opened her eyes, looking at the face hidden in the shadows of the hood.  
  
"No!" said the Dark Lord as he drew back and turned around. "I cannot let you see me like this."  
  
With one last look at Hermione, the Dark Lord said, "Soon," and disapparated, along with another person. Hermione stayed rooted to the spot, completely shocked. His touch felt so familiar. The way he spoke to her cried out something. Hermione sat on the hood of her car and touched her cheek. Then she realized something. Her heart fluttered madly. She jumped into her car an sped off toward home, knowing that the very answer may lie in a book she bought when she as eleven, a book called "The Magic of Reincarnation."  
  
Dumbledore woke up in his bed with a jolt. He had seen it all. He was sitting in the car with Hermione, saw the figure in the road, felt the car hit the figure, saw Hermione crouch down to help the figure, watched the figure grabbed Hermione by the throat, watched as the figure's eyes looked Hermione over, heard Wormtail recite the prophecy, watched as the Dark Lord disapparated, watched as Hermione's eyes lit up with a thought. She felt it calling out to her, a past she once had, once lived.  
  
"I must tell her now before it's too late." Dumbledore said. 


	20. Ch20 The Truth

Chapter 20  
  
"The Truth"  
  
Hermione rushed home, her heart pounding mercilessly against her chest. She knew that answers to the dreams she had, the very reason she was a witch born to a family with no trace of magical ancestors, her obsession with the Dark Lord, and just now, the way Voldemort acted when her saw her, would be in a little book called "The Magic of Reincarnation."  
  
Hermione rushed into her house and sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom. She flung up her closet door and began digging furiously through boxes and old clothes. Soon, she found the book, wrapped up in an old bed sheet. Hermione rested against the wall, sitting on the hard wood floor. She unwrapped the bed sheet and looked at the book. The book seemed to be vibrating with an old, distant power. Hermione opened it and read the first page.  
  
"The magic of reincarnation is both very old and very rare, existing only when conditions such as star alignments or solar eclipses happen. Most persons who are reincarnated are muggle born, meaning, having no trace of magical ancestors. A person who is reincarnated looks and may act just like their past selves, retaining old memories and powers. Reincarnation can only happen once, meaning a person who dies can only be born again one time. Most person who are reincarnated are reincarnate due to they need of presence to fulfill a destiny or prophecy."  
  
Hermione turned to the next page.  
  
"So, you suspect you or someone you know has been reincarnated. Well, the first sign of reincarnation is vivid dreams, which seem more like memories, to the person. These dreams occur when a person reaches the age of puberty, unlocking these memories. Other signs include birthmarks that represent the conditions that were set on that person's day and time of birth of that year."  
  
Hermione placed the book down and walked over to her dresser. She took off her robes and lifted up her t-shirt. There, on the very small of her back, was a small full moon with three stars crowing the top. It looked almost as a tattoo, rather like a very skilled artist drew it there, but Hermione knew she was born with it. Her odd dreams and constant feelings odd déjà vu had started when she turned thirteen. She was of muggle decent, no trace of magic on either sides of her family. She turned back to the book.  
  
"So, do the signs all point to possible reincarnation? Do you suspect you had a past life? Well, then if you do, please consider the following information. Unleashing one's full memories from a past life is both very complicated and dangerous, which may result in permanent brain damage or even death."  
  
A soft knock on her bedroom door startled her. Hermione placed the book down and opened it.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore stood in her hallway, wearing a blue house robe and matching pajamas. His eyes were full of alertness and fear.  
  
"Hermione, I must tell you something I should have told you a long time ago." he said.  
  
Hermione watched as Dumbledore conjure two comfy chairs. Dumbledore sat in one and motioned for her to sit in the other. He looked at her, eyeing her a moment.  
  
"I suppose, that you have questions of who you really are?" he asked at last.  
  
Hermione nodded her head yes.  
  
"There was a prophecy made almost twenty-two years ago. The prophecy was told by Professor Trelawney, and she said, "Upon the night that a lady consumed by darkness dies in body, her soul will seek refuge in a new home. That new home, a new body, will one day become a powerful person who will either lead the world to victory or it's doom. The stars will be just right upon her birth, and she will be the lady of darkness, only unable to be exactly who she once was, but with greater power than ever before."  
  
"The Lady of Darkness was Katrina Anne Smith, a very bright, beautiful and wonderful student who came to Hogwarts her seventh year. Both sides of he family were of the purest and oldest magical blood around. She was sorted into Slytherin, made Head Girl, became friends with Tom Riddle, and unexpectedly, became his lover. Yes, it is hard to believe that such a cold- hearted, ruthless, merciless, pitiless soul such as Lord Vodlemort could ever fall in love, but he did have what everyone has, a heart. You see, every one has a significant other, and Voldemort found his. It was all written in the stars. Katrina turned to the dark side when her parents were murdered by a muggle. She had an old, family power that the Voldemort sensed. He knew that her powers would help him do what he wanted most, rid the world of muggles, muggle lovers, and magical people of muggle descent. His very world revolved around Katrina, but you see, her death is to be."  
  
"James Potter, Harry's father, was chosen the very day upon his birth as the one to carry out the prophecy. He was the one believed by the Dark Lord to have murdered Katrina. So, he killed James and Lilly and were to kill Harry if not for Harry's prophecy, of which I know he mentioned to you in his sixth year. Either he or Voldemort will die from the hands of the other, that is, unless you alter their destinies."  
  
Hermione looked at her old Headmaster. Concern was etched in his face. She tried to soak in all he was saying to her.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me that I was Katrina Anne Smith, the Lady of Darkness?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes you were, and still are." said Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you mean I still am?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you are Katrina. You only have a new body. Your body is the age of twenty-one years, but your soul is 79 years old. You were simply given a second chance to live, to help change the world's fate, including Voldermort's." said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione got off her chair and began pacing the room. How could this be? How could she, Hermione Suzzette Kasandria Granger, a simple girl from a simple muggle family, possibly be Katrina Anne Smith, the Lady of Darkness, a girl born to purebloods on both sides of the family? Hermione clutched her necklace and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay, say I believe you, but why was I reborn?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You were reborn during the Voldermort's darkest and most ruthless times. Your very death caused great anger and a surge of deaths before his downfall. Now that he has returned, he will stop at nothing to destroy this world and destroy Harry, that is, if you don't stop him. Your destiny is this: you either join him again, become his bride, and destroy the world together, or you try to change him, make him see his mistakes, make him stop his destruction, for he will listen to you for you are his true love." said Dumbledore. "Even your name says so."  
  
He lifted his wand into the air, Hermione Suzzette Kasandria Granger floated in the air. Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and several of the letters vanished as others came together to form the words, "Katrina Anne Smith."  
  
Hermione starred at the name. She felt it, understanding. She knew what she must do. She must help in this war of darkness. She must help Dumbledore and her friends save this world. Hermione let go of her necklace.  
  
"So, I am to be used as bait?" she asked.  
  
"No, nothing like that my child. You must be prepared for what you must do, whether it be good or bad. Either way, your destiny, as well as Harry's and Voldermort's, is inevitable." said Dumbledore. "Now, if we may, I think we have some distant memories needing to be unlocked." 


	21. Ch21 Unlocking the Memories

Chapter 21  
  
"Unlocking the Memories"  
  
Dumbledore took Hermione back to office at Hogwarts. It had been a long time since Hermione had been there. Fawkes slept on his perch, looking quite lovely with his red and golden feathers. The same portraits hung on the walls and several new items, along with old ones, cluttered the shelves. Dumbledore had hurried out of his office to find Professor Snape and Professor McGonnagal. Hermione walked around, looking at all the things.  
  
"Miss Granger is here?" Hermione heard a voice say.  
  
Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal, and Professor Snape stepped into the office. All three stopped talking and starred at Hermione. Hermione shuffled uneasily to a chair nearby and sat down.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape and Professor McGonnagal." said Hermione.  
  
"It is good to see you, Miss Granger." replied McGonnagal.  
  
"Miss Granger." said Snape.  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned for the other professors to sit as well.  
  
"Now, you know why we are here." he said in a calm voice. "We have discussed this with the Order, and they all have agreed that it is best that we do what me must do."  
  
McGonnagal's mouth twitched at the corners. Snape's eyes darted back and forth, not really focusing on anything. Hermione starred at all three of them. What was this all about?  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore, what are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are now highly aware of who you really are. It is very clear that your past involved the very person we all seek to defeat, Voldemort."  
  
McGonnagal flinched; Snape shook his head.  
  
"You see, many people believe that pure evil cannot be penetrated. That evil is untouchable, but you, my dear, are the truth that we all cannot understand, that many refuse to believe. How many people will believe that Voldemort was once in love, that he too had feelings of sympathy and love. Not many. You, Miss Granger, are the one to change this. You are the one to change this, change him, and help us."  
  
Hermione starred at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Your destiny was to die in the body of Katrina Anne Smith and be reborn in the body of Hermione Suzzette Kasandria Granger. Your soul may be old, but you have the knowledge that can help us bring the Dark Lord down. You are the only on he will really trust, the only one he'll listen to. You were his only love and still are." said Dumbledore.  
  
Silence filled the air. Hermione looked at him, feeling a bit confused, but somehow, she felt what he was saying was true. She felt a bit of pain grip her heart when she thought of Voldemort.  
  
"No. That is not who he really is." she thought.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ah, well, I have asked Professor Snape to prepare a potion to help unlock your memories you had as Katrina right before I left here to see you. Memories can play a very vital role in what you will be asked to do, but first, Severus, the potion." said Dumbledore.  
  
Snape reached into his robe pockets and took out a small glass vile with a cork. The potion was deep, dark purple color. He handed it to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, I must warn you that the memories you are about to unlock can be both wonderful, and terrifying. I will also tell you that these memories will be quite overwhelming, knowing what you know now and what you did then. There will be a mental struggle for you to bear with, but you must listen to me. You are the wizarding world's only hope of setting things straight, balancing the odds for us. Your knowledge of then as Katrina and now as Hermione will be needed greatly. I am simply asking you to help us fight against Voldemort, bring him down, so that our world and the muggle world will rest in peace at last. You are the only one who can change him. Please, think over what I have just said. Now, drink this entire potion and lay down on that couch by the window. Don't worry, I have contacted the Ministry to inform them of your absence at work. They said that it will be alright." said Dumbledore as he handed the vile to Hermione.  
  
Hermione took it and walked over to the couch. Professor McGonnagal handed her a blanket. Hermione laid down on the couch, and took out the cork. The potion smelled highly of cooked cabbage. Hermione held her nose and drank the potion that tasted strongly of cabbage. She wiped of mouth and set the vile down. Suddenly, she began to feel sleepy. She rested her head on her hands and fell asleep.  
  
Images flashed before her very eyes. Hermione saw her childhood, and then everything slowed down as it turned to other images of another childhood. She saw a girl with bushy hair in a frilly pink dress run around in a large backyard of a lovely home. A man with cinnamon colored eyes and dark hair chased after, eventually catching the girl and laughing hysterically. Hermione then saw the same girl, a bit older, working with her mother, a woman with lovely dark hair and misty blue eyes, in the kitchen baking cookies. She saw her father give her mother a lovely pearl necklace. Hermione then saw her father, the man who chased her around the yard, using charms on the Christmas tree to make it change colors. Hermione then saw herself sitting under a peach tree, wearing a long, silk blue dress laughed as her father struggled to take a picture of her. She then was at a school full of girls, all dressed in outfits like that of Catholic school girls, and practicing spells. She was popular and smart and had many friends. Hermione then saw herself moving away from her childhood home to London. She felt sad and lonely for she knew no one in London or the new school she would b attending for her last year of magical education, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She heard the voice of the Sorting Hat yell "Slytherin" in the Head Master's office during the summer holidays. She was thrilled when she received a letter saying she would be Head Girl. She saw herself asking a handsome boy if she could sit in the train compartment with him, seeing that he was alone. She saw herself become infatuated over the months with boy. She heard his voice. She fell in love with him. She saw herself kiss him; saw the love in his eyes. She saw her parents in coffins. Her and Tom Riddle, the handsome young man, say their vows. Hermione saw herself grow old over the years. The last thing Hermione saw was herself fall over a castle balcony and fall into a river below.  
  
Hermione woke with a jolt just as she hit the water. Sunlight poured in through the windows. She could hear students chatter outside the castle and in the halls. She got up and stretched, realizing she was very hungry as her stomach gave a small grumble. She took her wand out of her robes that she still had on. She muttered a quick spell and her work clothes changed into a comfortable pair of snug jeans and a pink sweater with a hoodie and pouch. Her robes she kept and placed them on the couch. Hermione stuffed her wand in her front jean pocket and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
The walk to the Great Hall made Hermione feel like she was back in school. She passed a few sixth year male students her whistled at her. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and felt like herself again. The smell of wonderful food and the chatter of students made her miss school so much. As she walked up to the Staff Table to see if she could sit with the professors, Hermione's eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. A quick memory of her sitting there and talking to a very handsome man floated into her mind.  
  
"Tom, I must disagree with you. Kinkle Brown's "1,000,000 Potions and Growing" is much better than Melinda Roop's "The Complete Potions Guide." she said in a sweet voice.  
  
The boy name Tom chuckled softly. His eyes, emerald green, were full of happiness. He placed his hand on the table, giving the table a small, light slap. He shook his head and starred into her eyes.  
  
"Katrina, Katrina, will we ever agree on anything?" Tom asked in a cool, sweet voice.  
  
"Well, maybe we will someday." Katrina said as she smiled at Tom and he smiled back, patting his hand softly.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, nice to see that you have joined us for breakfast." said Dumbledore as Hermione descended up the stairs to the Staff Table.  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Dumbledore and reached for a piece of toast. As she was smothering strawberry jam on it, another memory floated through her mind. She was sitting at the Slytherin table, next to a girl with a lovely face and dark hair. Hermione knew her as Bellatrix, her best friend. Hermione was sitting next to Tom also, talking to some guys beside him. She was busy talking to Bellatrix, buttering her toast, when she accidentally cit her hand with the sharp teeth of the butter knife.  
  
"Ow!" she screamed as she dropped the piece of toast and the knife.  
  
Blood began to pour from the gash in her palm as a sharp pain sped through her arm and hand. She was about to reach for her wand when she felt someone hold her wrist of the hurt hand. She looked up to see Tom holding her wrist and holding his wand over the hurt palm with his other hand.  
  
"Healario." he said, the bleeding gash healing instantly.  
  
Hermione could no longer feel any sharp pain. She looked at Tom and smiled. He smiled back, kisser her hand. Hermione blushed, noticing several girls looking daggers at her, others looking at her it the most longing expression.  
  
"Thank you." said Hermione.  
  
"Your welcome." said Tom.  
  
He smirked at the starring girls and turned back to talk to the guys beside him. Hermione, feeling her face warming up, turned back to Bellatrix and continued talking.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you star at that piece of toast for a bit longer, I'm afraid you'll stare it to death." came the clear voice of Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione realized she was holding the knife in midair, blushed, and placed it down. She bit into the toast, thinking of that memory.  
  
Dumbledore starred at her, knowing that she was now remembering things, little and big, and knew that there was much more to be done, much more to prepare her for the rough road ahead. 


	22. Ch22 Change

Chapter 22  
  
"Change"  
  
He had seen her, felt her, smelt her, and yet he couldn't believe it. After al these years mourning her death, believing she was dead, she had come back. Voldemort couldn't believe that his Katrina was back.  
  
Instead of meeting his followers at the muggle shopping mall, Voldemort returned to his hideout and told Wormtail to tell his followers that they would have to go on with the plan without him, that something more important came up.  
  
He sat in a dark room, alone, in the corner, the only light coming from the window, old furniture like chairs and a mirror dotting it here and there. He was pondering over what he had just encountered. He closed his scarlet eyes, remembering seeing her face. Those cinnamon colored eyes, so full of fear, he winced at how he had grabbed her by the neck and caused her pain.  
  
"You are such an idiot." he said to himself.  
  
Minutes later, a huffing Wormtail apparated in the room. He looked around for his Lord, and winced as he saw those glowing scarlet eyes look at him.  
  
"My-my Lord, the attack has b-been carried out. About a hundred muggles are d-dead sir." said Wormtail while getting on his knees.  
  
Voldemort stepped out of his corner and walked over to Wormtail. A sneer crossed his snake-like mouth.  
  
"Tell me Wormtail," he said, "do you know anything about that woman that hit me?"  
  
Wormtail, busy kissing his Lord's robes, looked up in shock.  
  
"Y-yes, My Lord." said Wormtail.  
  
'Tell me everything you know." said Voldemort.  
  
Wormtail sat on the old wooden floor and looked up at his Lord.  
  
"W-well, she was my recent owner Ron Weasley's friend and Harry Potter's friend. Her name is Hermione Granger. She is very smart and resourceful and reads constantly. She has an annoying c-cat named Crookshanks. Oh, she's a mudblood." said Wormtail.  
  
That last sentence rang through the dead air in the room.  
  
"A mudblood?" asked the Dark Lord.  
  
"Y-yes." said Wormtail.  
  
Voldemort took in a deep breath. A mudblood, the very kind of people he despised, but this was not right. He knew Katrina had come back and that reincarnation involves a person being born to non-magical parents, but what would he do? It was very dream to destroy every muggle and mudblood and mudblood lover, but could he or would he destroy the only person he ever loved and still does love? Could he love her when she was friends with Potter, the very boy he hated with a passion and wished to destroy more than anything else in the world.  
  
He was deep in his thoughts when the door of the room flung open. Lucius Malfoy came charging in, his pale face flushed red.  
  
"My Lord, what is the problem? Why didn't you show up at the attack?" Malfoy asked.  
  
The Dark Lord starred at Malfoy.  
  
"I had come across a most shocking discovery." said Voldemort.  
  
Malfoy's steel blue eyes searched his Lord's face.  
  
"Of what, my Lord?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Voldemort paced the room.  
  
"I was on my way to the attack when I was struck by that foul muggle object called a car. I was angry and was going to kill my striker who came out to see if they had killed me when I saw who it was, the very person I had spent many years thinking of. I thought she was dead, but no, she is very much alive, alive and young, but a different person with a new past and different identity. Wormtail just informed me of a prophecy of her." said Voldemort.  
  
Lucius starred at his Lord, thinking he had gone mad. How could he be talking of such things, of such nonsense?  
  
"My Lord, of whom are we talking about?" Malfoy asked in his cool, calm voice.  
  
Voldemort stopped pacing the room and starred at Malfoy.  
  
"Katrina." he said.  
  
Malfoy starred at his Lord.  
  
"But she is dead, my Lord. I saw he fall into the river. I dragged her body from the river." said Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, she did die then, but now she is back." said Voldemort. "She is back. Her name is Hermione Granger.  
  
Malfoy's eye twitched and he let out a cold, dry laugh.  
  
"But my Lord, I know who are talking of, and will agree she resembles Katrina, but she is a mudblood, a filthy little bitch." spat Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort's eyes blaze with fire. Malfoy saw the change and smile mentally to himself. His Lord was much more powerful when angered.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that or talk about her like that. She is the one. Her blood may be that of mudbloods, but her soul is more powerful than blood. You know what kind of powers she possessed." hissed Voldemort.  
  
He felt his cold heart warm up a bit from thinking about her, about them being together again, and he suddenly felt an awful pain. He backed up into his corner and clutched his face. It hurt so badly, like knives slicing through his skin.  
  
He felt his body change. He crouched in the corner and waited, waited for what was happening to him to stop. Then it did. Gone was the slicing pain in his face and body. He had his hands over his face. Lucius and Wormtail were walking over to him. Voldemort lowered his hands. Malfoy and Wormtail stopped dead in their tracks and starred, in both shock and horror, at their Lord. Voldemort saw their faces, full of shock and horror, and stood up.  
  
"What is your problem?" he hissed at them.  
  
Lucius and Wormtail just stood there.  
  
"M-my Lord." whispered Wormtail, pointing to the mirror near the door. As Voldemort walked toward the mirror, a torch on the wall flicker on, casting a warm, soft orange glow in the dark room. Voldemort walked up to the mirror and gasped.  
  
A pair of emerald green eyes were starring back at him. He looked at the handsome face in the mirror, observing the nicely chiseled features of the face. Voldemort touched his face, realizing the figure in the mirror touched its face as well. It was his face. He ran his fingers through the neat, soft ebony hair that crowned his head. His nose, perfect for his face, was no longer snake-like. His skin, still a bit pale, had recovered an earthly glow. His thin body was no longer thin, but toned. He looked just like he did when he was younger, handsome and wonderful.  
  
"I look like my old self." he said, touching the mirror with his finger.  
  
Malfoy shook his head. His Lord was no longer a scary person, but a schoolboy with a schoolboy crush. He knew he must do something so his Lord would not become soft and weak because of some woman. Wormtail just gawked at Voldemort.  
  
"M-my Lord, what has happened to you?" he asked.  
  
Voldemort spun around, his emerald eyes glowing softly.  
  
"It seems my old charms have returned." he said. 


	23. Ch23 The Golden Trio Reunite

Chapter 23  
  
"The Golden Trio Reunite"  
  
Hermione left the Great Hall to explore Hogwarts. It hadn't change much since she was here. Peeves was busy juggling inkbottles while Filch looked on, swapping at him with a broom and cursing when the inkbottles fell to the floor and broke.  
  
She visited the library and enjoyed reading "Hogwarts: A History Volume Two" before turning to explore more. She passed Fred and George's little swamp that had been left there to remind people of the rebellion against Umbridge during Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione soon came to a hallway she had never visited before. It contained pictures of past students, all prefects, Head boys and Head girls. Hermione followed the dates, looking for a certain one. Soon, she found it.  
  
A large picture of a handsome boy with emerald green eyes and neat ebony hair stood by a beautiful girl that looked just like Hermione. Hermione touched the picture, her fingers running over the words "Head Boy: Tom Riddle, Slytherin; Head Girl: Katrina Smith, Slytherin." Her mind drifted to a memory.  
  
She stood outside of Hogwarts under a tree, watching the various students have their picture taken. It was a gorgeous sunny day in January, quite unusual for this time of month. The school was taking pictures for the yearbook. The photographer, a wizard with thick black glasses and flannel robes, motioned for each student to come up and be seated in front of the camera. Hermione watched as Bellatrix took her picture and joined her boyfriend Rabastan. She gave Hermione the thumbs up before heading back to the school.  
  
"Could I have the prefects up here now?" asked the photographer. "I'll then need the Head Boy and Head Girl to be ready. You're going next."  
  
Hermione looked around for Tom. He was nowhere to be seen. She felt a bit disappointed. She knew she had feelings for him the moment she saw him on the train, but how could she tell him. She knew he was very untouchable and sneered at any girl; who walked up to him and giggled furiously. She watched as the prefects took their picture and left.  
  
"All right, Head Boy and Head Girl." yelled the photographer.  
  
Hermione shrugged, polished her "Head Girl" badge, and walked up to the photographer.  
  
"Where's the Head Boy?" asked the photographer.  
  
"He's probably not coming." said Hermione.  
  
The photographer nodded his head and motioned for Katrina to stand in front of the castle. The photographer then went behind his camera and focused on Katrina.  
  
"Alright, smile on three. One.two."  
  
"Wait!" yelled a voice.  
  
The photographer looked up from his camera lens. Hermione's heart gave a leap as she saw Tom running toward her, his hair ruffled.  
  
"I'm.so.sorry.I'm.late." he huffed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
He stood by Katrina. Katrina gave a small, sweet laugh as she pointed to his hair.  
  
"Your hair is quite a mess." she said.  
  
Tom tried to smooth it down, causing it to be more ruffled. Hermione laughed again.  
  
"Here, let me help." she said.  
  
She stood on her toes for Tom was a bit taller than her and smoothed his hair down, feeling every soft strand run through her fingers. His hair was fixed and she blushed as he said "Thanks."  
  
"Alright, let's get on with the picture." said the photographer.  
  
Tom stood really close up to Hermione. The photographer returned to his camera and looked into his lens to focus. Hermione felt an arm snake around her back. She looked up at Tom and met his gorgeous emerald eyes. He flashed a brilliant smile before looking at the camera. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Alright, now on three. One.two.three.."  
  
FLASH.  
  
Hermione remembered she still had all of Hogwarts to explore. She turned away form the picture and continued her way down to the dungeons. Professor Snape was still teaching potions and had a class in. His door was open and Hermione stopped to peek in. Snape saw her and smiled.  
  
"Aw, Miss Granger, one of my brightest students, please come in." he said.  
  
Hermione blushed as what appeared to be fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors turned to stared at her. She slowly walked in as Snape drew up a chair for her. Many of the guys whistled at her and Snape glared at them.  
  
"Everyone, this is Miss Granger, an Auror who will be staying at a Hogwarts for a short while. Now, return to your potions." he said.  
  
"What potion are they working on, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
Snape smirked.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion." Snape said.  
  
Hermione blushed. She remembered how she had stowed away in Snape's office and stole some ingredients to make a batch of Polyjuice Potion to use in her second year. Snape walked around, peering down his hooked nose at the students' cauldrons. He had become quite more bearable ever since he married a wonderful witch name Emma Jones. Snape had hardly ever snapped at his students now, unless they misbehaved.  
  
Hermione noticed four pairs of freckled-clad, fiery red hair boys in the Gryffindor sitting area. They were all four smirking and playing sword fight with their wands under the desk. Two twin girls, both with fiery red hair and a bit of freckles, shook their heads at the boys' behavior.  
  
"Weasley!" barked Snape.  
  
"Yes sir?" the eight said in unison.  
  
Snape's lip curled. He pointed to one of them.  
  
"You, Mark, sit over there by Flannigan." He said.  
  
The boy named Mark got up and sat by a short Slytherin girl.  
  
"Marty, sit by my desk."  
  
The boy named Mark got up and sat by Snape's desk.  
  
"Lewis, over there by Finnigan."  
  
The boy named Lewis got up and sat by the Gryffindor boy, Finnigan, Seammus's boy.  
  
"Josh, go to that desk over there."  
  
The boy named Josh got up.  
  
"Adam, sit by Corks."  
  
The boy named Adam sat by a Slytherin girl.  
  
"Ray, by the wall."  
  
The boy name Ray got up.  
  
"Paul, by the window."  
  
The boy named Paul sat by the window.  
  
"Jack, stay here."  
  
The boy named Jack nodded his head.  
  
Why can't you all be more like your cousins, Sarah and Britney?" Snape asked.  
  
"Cause they're goodie two-shoes like their dad, Uncle Percy." Said the boys in unison.  
  
The girls' faces grew beet red.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor." said Snape.  
  
Hermione knew them. Paul and Jack were Fred's boys (first years); Mark and Marty were George's boys (first years); Ray and Adam were Bill's boys (third years); Lewis and Josh were Charlie's boys (fourth years); and Britney and Sarah were Percy's girls (second years). Hermione knew it would be difficult for anyone who didn't know the four too well on how to tell them apart, but Paul had blue eyes with grown specks; Jack had blue eyes with green specks; Marty had a constellation of freckles on his right cheek shaped like the dipper; and Mark had a constellation of freckles shaped like the big dipper on his left cheek; Lewis had a small nose and Josh had a larger nose; Ray had natural blonde highlights from his mother; Adam brown highlights from his mother; Sarah had straight, long red hair and green eyes, and Britney had long straight red hair and brown eyes. All ten Weasleys were in Gryffindor. Mark gave Hermione a wave and said, "Hi Mione."  
  
As the class bottled up their potions and left, Snape turned to Hermione.  
  
"Did the potion work?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, it did." said Hermione.  
  
Snape nodded his head as he put away the bottles of potions placed on his desks by the students. Hermione twirled a strand of hair around her finger and looked around the room.  
  
She was sitting near the door, concentrating hard on her complicated potion the class had been working on for two weeks. The potion, if made correctly, would allow the drinker to read another person's thoughts. Her potion turned a brilliant shade of turquoise. Everyone else's was either a sick baby blue or ugly shade of green. She beamed as Professor Davies, a tall, thin woman with curly black blonde hair, peered into her cauldron.  
  
"Excellent, Miss Smith." she said as she scooped the potion into a vile. "This will be perfect if you do this perfectly on your N.E.W.T.s."  
  
Hermione saw Tom, who was sitting three tables in front of her, looking sadly at his potion. It was a dark shade of blue. Professor Davies clicked her tongue.  
  
"Mr. Riddle, not your best work." she said as she scooped the potion into a vile.  
  
Tom shrugged and pushed away from his desk. Many other students had begun cleaning up their work. As Hermione was about to poke her wand in her cauldron to clean it, she noticed a small drop of the potion left. Making sure no one was looking, she carefully scooped the drop on her finger and popped it into her mouth.  
  
The drop tasted like a sour peppermint. Her mind began to feel weird, as if cold water were seeping into her brain. She felt it stop. Would the potion work? She starred at a student, concentrating hard on hearing the girl's thoughts.  
  
'I can't believe she wore her hair like that.' she heard the girl think.  
  
Hermione smiled and focused her thoughts on Bellatrix.  
  
'Why are men such idiots? I told Rabastan I'm not in the mood for his horseplay and he asks me if it's that time of the month. Idiot' Bellatrix thought as she glared at Rabastan.  
  
Hermione then focused on Tom. His thoughts seemed harder to penetrate. Then she heard a faint voice.  
  
'Why do those girls keep looking at me? What am I, a picture of a unicorn or something? I wish they would just leave me alone. I hate girls, well except for one. Why do I feel like someone is spying on me? I think someone is watching me from behind my back.'  
  
Tom swung around and met Hermione's gaze. Hermione gulped and smile sheepishly at him. The girls Tom must have been thinking about were giggling at him, following his gaze to Katrina. He gave her a brilliant smile before turning back around.  
  
'Lucky.' she heard a girl think.  
  
'Wish I was her.' another girl thought.  
  
Hermione was brought back to reality as Snape shut the door to his cupboard. A soft knock at the dungeon door echoed through the room.  
  
"Enter." said Snape.  
  
The door opened. Ron walked in followed by Harry. Both were dressed in muggle jeans and sweaters. Hermione jumped off her chair and rushed over to them. Even though she saw them almost everyday at work, the emotions and memories of their school years flooded back to her. She hugged them tightly, planting several kisses on each.  
  
"Ah, Hermione." said Ron as she kissed him and Harry for the billionth time.  
  
She smiled and blushed. Harry blushed too.  
  
"It's so good to see you." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh look, Potter, Weasley, and Granger, the Golden Trio, reunite." said Snape.  
  
"Can it Snape," said Ron, "or I'll sick my nephews on you."  
  
Snape smiled at them.  
  
"I see you have quite a bit of courage, Mr. Weasley." said Snape. "I like it."  
  
Ron, a bit confused, watched as Snape left the classroom. Hermione and Harry stood there.  
  
"Well, um, shall we go have dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm famished." said Harry.  
  
"Me too." said Ron.  
  
The Golden Trio locked arms and walked out of the potions classroom. Hermione knew that the reason they were together would soon be told. 


	24. Ch24 What is to Come

Chapter 24  
  
"What is to Come"  
  
The Golden Trio pranced into the Great Hall, laughing madly about how they once jinxed Draco Malfoy's underpants to fly around, screaming, "Clean us Draco!". They took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Paul, Jack, Mark, Marty, Josh, Lewis, Ray, and Adam whom were very busy flicking mashed potatoes and peas at the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione enjoyed a plate of spaghetti. Ron was busy trying to calm his nephews down and Harry just starred at Hermione. She placed her fork down.  
  
"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked.  
  
Harry blinked and shrugged.  
  
"Oh, no." he said.  
  
Hermione returned to eating. Harry had begun to talk with Ron. She saw Dumbledore eye the trio before turning to talk to Professor McGonnagal. She once again felt eyes on her.  
  
"What Harry?" she asked.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"I-I just can't believe how much you've changed." he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, your very beautiful." He said.  
  
This made Hermione blush.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't kid yourself." she said.  
  
"No, you are. You know, I've liked you for a long time, but been too afraid to say so." he said, his green eyes lighting up.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Harry.  
  
"Oh please." said the Weasleys, all nine of them.  
  
"Aw." said Sarah and Britney, only to be pelted with peas and mashed potatoes.  
  
They had stopped fighting to watch Harry and Hermione. Hermione starred at them and blushed. Harry sank low in his seat.  
  
"Get a room." said Jack.  
  
Hermione smiled. Did Harry actually like her? She knew he and Cho went out for a while, but broke it off, but he had never showed any feelings of intimacy toward her. The only person she ever felt close to was, well, someone she loved a long time ago, and that someone was Tom Riddle.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office as soon as possible." came Professor McGonnagal's voice from behind them.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry finished their meals and headed to Dumbledore's office with Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Klondike bar." said Professor McGonnagal to the gargoyle.  
  
The four ascended up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was behind his desk. He motioned for everyone to have a seat. Fawkes was awake and clicking his beak softly. Snape was standing in one corner while a few members of the Order stood near him. Hermione noticed Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a few other people.  
  
"Now, I have called all of you here tonight to discuss an important situation. As I have discussed with you, it highly concerns Miss Granger." said Dumbledore as he looked at all the people in the room.  
  
Ron and Harry nodded as everyone else murmured "yes."  
  
"Well, then we all know what we all must do, what we refuse to believe we must face. Miss Granger will be facing a most traitorous path. She will have to mingle with the very enemy himself, for she is the only one who will stop him. It is also Mr. Potter's destiny to mingle with the enemy, for either him or Lord Voldemort will die at the other's hands."  
  
A shudder ran around the room as Voldemort's name was mentioned. Hermione looked at Harry. She could see fear, yet courage flare in them. Hermione took in deep breath.  
  
"We all know that we must stick together, we must act as one to bring down Voldemort. If we stay together, we will be triumphant, if we fall apart, we will fail in saving this world from the evil it faces." Dumbledore said in a solemn tone.  
  
"Albus, are you sure that we must include Harry, Hermione, and Ron? They are so young, what if they were to loose their life? Ron is going to be a father in just a couple of weeks, and Hermione and Harry have such a promising future ahead of them." said Lupin.  
  
"They know what they are getting themselves into. They know of the perils they face." said Dumbledore.  
  
He got up and walked up to Hermione and bent down. He took her small, soft hand in his.  
  
"My dear, I am most sure that your heart will tell you what to do. It is now time you leave to start your journey." said Dumbledore. "Oh, I have saved you the trouble of going to the bank to withdraw your money I have entrusted the money with your parents, but I give you these keys. To keep in contact with me, I will put a charm on your necklace. All you have to do is say "communicus" and you will be able to talk to me freely.  
  
He gave her a large, old ring with three rusted golden keys on it. He then tapped his wan on her necklace and smiled at her. Hermione put them in her robes pocket and then threw on her robes. She squeezed his hand and then looked at everyone. She lingered at Harry and Ron, seeing their eyes so full of fear for her. She threw on her robes and walked over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"We love you, Mione." they said as the trio hugged each other.  
  
"I love you, too." said Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore led her to a small flower vase.  
  
"The next Ministry raid takes place in ten minutes. He will be there." said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione gave one last look at all her friends, touched the vase, and feel the familiar pull of a port key as she felt herself being pulled. 


	25. Ch25 Tom and Hermione

Chapter 25  
  
"Tom and Hermione"  
  
Hermione landed safely on the snow-covered ground. She looked up at a two- storied stone building with dim windows. Snow fluttered through the air and landed in her hair. Hermione glared at a sign that creaked above on an old iron fence.  
  
"Pandsake's Orphanage"  
  
Hermione wrapped her robes around her and took out her wand. She noticed a large group of twenty or more Aurors walking up to the orphanage. She ran up to them.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, just in time for the latest raid." said Kyle Muddling, a black Auror. "We have just cleared out all the children and will see if any Death Eaters show up."  
  
Hermione nodded and took out her wand. The building was cold inside. The walls were a dirty gray and the floors of ancient oak squeaked gray. The place was littered with toys and such. Little handprints were painted on the walls in one room. Hermione was motioned to split from the group and search the place. She crept upstairs to look around.  
  
Hermione came across a room full of bunk beds and such. She was looking at all the names and ages over the beds, and saw that many of the children were quite young, like five or three. There was a nursery with several cradles in it. Hermione played with the little mobiles above the cradles, hearing only the soft creak of floorboards and the howl of the wind. A soft, little chiming tune play from one of the mobiles. Hermione sat there and watched the little clouds and sun spin around slowly, smiling as the soft music played with her ears.  
  
"They're here!" shouted a voice.  
  
Bangs and screams could be heard from below. Hermione heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. She flung the door shut, but dived as a jet of green light flew toward her.  
  
"Stupefy!" she yelled as it hit a Death Eater.  
  
The Death Eater fell to the floor. Hermione kicked his wand under a cradle and ran into the hall. She ran into the hall and hit another Death Eater with stupefy. She saw an Auror go down, his face etched with horror. Hermione was hit in the face as she ran into another room. She could feel blood slide down her cheek.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" shouted a Death Eater.  
  
Hermione dodged the jet of green light and hit a wall doing so. The Death Eater laughed as Hermione struggled to get up, backing into a closet as she did so.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" the Death Eater shouted again.  
  
Hermione fell backwards into a closet as the green light went under her right arm. She fell through the closet wall into a darker room. The Death Eater, thinking Hermione was dead, laughed and ran out of the room. Hermione laid there on the floor, feeling the cold surface against her face. She felt the blood on her cheek and her body ached all over. She forced herself up and tried to focus her eyes in the dark room.  
  
The windows were boarded up. Cobwebs, covered in dust, were like thick, ghostly curtains covering all the small, old metal beds and dresser.  
  
"Lumos." said Hermione, using the light on the tip of her wand to get a better look at the room.  
  
She noticed there were old, termite eaten wooden toys in a corner. The mattresses were covered in mildew. The bed frames were thick with rust. Hermione walked around, feeling the cold wind rush in through the broke, boarded up window. Snow drifted in through the windows and holes in the ceiling. A smell of rotting wood filled the air. Hermione felt she was not alone in the room. She spun around and saw a shadowy figure standing in a corner.  
  
"It was my home for ten years." said the figure. "This was the very room I stayed in."  
  
The figure stepped out of the corner, stepping into the light of Hermione's wand. Hermione saw the young man from her dreams walk up to her. His emerald green eyes sparkled in the dim light. His ebony dark hair had a few snowflakes in it. He was wearing dark robes, his wand twiddling in his right hand. His face, a bit pale, was handsome as exactly as Hermione had seen in her dreams, in her memories. Hermione knew him, she knew him all he life, he was Tom Riddle.  
  
Tom walked up to her and starred into her soft, warm cinnamon eyes. He observed her beautiful face before turning to a bed in the corner.  
  
"That was the very bed I slept in. I hid under it many times, trying to escape the pain, the humiliation, the torture I faced. I was not popular among the children here. They said I was a freak, a menace. Strange things I did not now how they happened caused my unpopularity, but I knew that I was different from those filthy children for a reason. It was that letter from Hogwarts that changed my life. My caretaker here said I would never amount to anything, well, look at who I am, look at what I have become." he said.  
  
He was facing the bed, his head down, twiddling his wand in both hands now. Hermione walked up to him and instinctively put a hand on his shoulder. Tom turned his had to look at her.  
  
"I thought I lost you." he said to her.  
  
Hermione's eyes began to fog up.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again." he said, turning around and taking her hand in his.  
  
He placed her warm hand against his pale, cool cheek. He closed his eyes as he felt the smoothness and warmth of her hand on his skin. Hermione stood there, taking in his scent, his touch, his voice. He was real.  
  
'No, he is Voldemort.' A voice in her head said.  
  
'He is my Tom' she said back.  
  
The door flung open. Several Death Eaters flew in. Tom let go of Hermione's hand and glared at the Death Eaters.  
  
"What is it?" he hissed.  
  
Lucius Malfoy removed his mask. He glared at Hermione.  
  
"That filthy mudblood is an Auror." He hissed.  
  
Tom looked at Hermione, then back at Lucius. His eyes were on fire, showing a glowing scarlet color.  
  
"Haven't I told you not to speak of her in this way?" he said with venom in his voice.  
  
He raised his and at Lucius.  
  
"This will teach you." he said. "Crucio!"  
  
Lucius twitched in pain on the floor. The Dark Lord laughed a high, cold laugh. He stopped after what seemed forever.  
  
"Get up." he hissed to Lucius.  
  
Lucius obeyed. He joined the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Bellatrix, how many of ours are dead?" Tom asked.  
  
A tall, lean woman with long black hair and a sunken face that was once beautiful but changed from years in Azkaban stepped forward.  
  
"None." she replied.  
  
"And theirs?" Tom asked.  
  
"All except.her." said Bellatrix, catching a better glimpse of Hermione.  
  
Bellatrix walked up to Hermione. Here dark eyes were wide in shock. She touched Hermione's hair.  
  
"Katrina?" she asked.  
  
"No, Hermione." said Hermione. "I know who you are, Bellatrix."  
  
Bellatrix stepped back. Hermione as in Hermione Granger, Potter's friend?  
  
"Don't worry, Bellatrix. I know what you are thinking, but all questions will be answered later." said Tom.  
  
Bellatrix stepped back and flashed Hermione a smile. Hermione returned one, not sure if she should be happy to have been best friends with the very person who tortured Neville's parents into insanity.  
  
"Come, let us go back to our hideout." said Tom.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." said all the Death Eaters in unison.  
  
Tom turned toward Hermione and put his hand out. Hermione took it and was brought close toward Tom. She could feel his heart beat against hers.  
  
'He does have one after all' she thought.  
  
She felt his strong arms wrap around her. He nodded at his Death Eaters, and soon, the room swam as they all disapparated. 


	26. Ch26 Taken

Chapter 26  
  
"Taken"  
  
Harry paced Dumbledore's office. The Order had left. Ron had to go to St Mungo's for Lavender was in labor. Harry couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.  
  
"But how could Hermione be Katrina? She's Hermione!" roared Harry.  
  
Dumbledore explained to Harry the prophecy of the Dark Lady and all the signs that proved Hermione was the reincarnation of Katrina.  
  
"She even has the memories." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stopped pacing the room and flung himself down in a chair. He could feel something creep over him, happiness.  
  
"He has her. That filthy son of a bitch has her." roared Harry, jumping up out of the seat and pacing the room again.  
  
Harry kicked at the wall in pure frustration. He wished he hadn't done so for his foot hurt terribly. He stopped and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I love her too much to let her throw away her life like that." said Harry in a cool, calm voice.  
  
Dumbledore starred at Harry.  
  
"You will understand everything when the proper time has come." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He pinched his nose, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Please Harry, lie down for a while. Everything is under control." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry put his glasses back on and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, maybe a nap will help. I haven't had any decent sleep in days, not since the raids began." Harry said.  
  
Harry went up to lie down on the couch. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
'Maybe some sleep would help me.' Harry thought.  
  
Hermione had closed her eyes for the disapparating had made her dizzy. She felt the earth spin around her, then slowly stop. She hated disapparating or apparating.  
  
"We are here." said Tom.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see a well-lit room with lush red carpet, a crackling fire in the fireplace, a flight of stairs, and several sofas. This was the living room. The Death Eaters were busy moving about. Tom led Hermione to a sofa.  
  
"I will be right back." he said as he kissed her hand, flashing a brilliant smile.  
  
Hermione sat there, starring into the fire in the fireplace. She felt something slither around her legs and looked down to see a large, black snake with red eyes slithering around her. Hermione froze as the snake rose up to stare into her eyes. Hermione froze.  
  
"Behave Nagini." said Tom as he stepped up to the snake.  
  
Nagini lowered herself and slithered under the couch. Hermione sat there, not sure what to do, and starred at Tom. He was leaning against the wall, starring at her with utmost curiosity. His arms were crossed across his chest and his leg was wrapped around the other. His handsome face was illuminated by the flames in the fireplace.  
  
"You know, if it weren't for you striking me with that muggle contraption called a car, we might not have ever met. You could have been easily killed by one of my Death Eaters during a raid, but yet, fate had it. After many years of believing you were dead, you came back to me, but why?" he said, watching he closely.  
  
"I came back because I knew you needed me." she said.  
  
Tom got up and walked over to her. She starred up into those emerald green eyes.  
  
"You are friends with Potter." he said. "The very boy whose father was responsible for your death, the very boy who was responsible for my downfall when he was barely a year old, the very one who I have been trying my hardest to destroy."  
  
He stood there. Hermione could tell he didn't understand.  
  
"Maybe," she said, making this up, "I have become friends with him to make it easier for you to get to him."  
  
"Yes, maybe you are right." Tom said.  
  
Bellatrix came in.  
  
"My Lord, " she said while bowing low, "I have come to show Hermione to her room. She will need rest."  
  
"Yes, she will. I have much work to do." he said as he helped Hermione to her feet.  
  
"Goodnight." she said to him.  
  
Tom leaned in and met her warm lips, something he had so long forgotten. He quickly drew back.  
  
"Goodnight." he said.  
  
Bellatrix hooked her arm around Hermione's and led her through a door down a dark hallway.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ah, somewhere far away from that blasted Ministry." said Bellatrix.  
  
They went through a large, wooden door. Hermione took in the warmth of the room. A large bed was in the middle. Armchairs and bookcases stood near the lavender colored walls. The carpet was a deep purple and the only spot of wood floor was around the unlit fireplace. A lovely chandelier hung from the roof above. A large oak dresser with a mirror on the side and a little changing screen added to the loveliness of the room. Hermione kicked off her shoes and felt the carpet beneath her feet. She took off her robes and threw them on a nearby chair. She danced around in her jeans and pink sweater.  
  
Bellatrix laughed and lit a fire in the fireplace. She watched Hermione dance around.  
  
"You're quite yourself, Hermione." she said.  
  
Hermione stopped dancing and sat on the floor by the fire. Bellatrix sat by her.  
  
"You know, I find it hard to believe you're here, I mean, after all these years, believing my best friend was dead." said Bellatrix.  
  
Hermione starred at her. Oh, how she knew Bellatrix was evil, but she felt like she was wrong.  
  
"Um, is there anything I can slip into that is a bit more comfortable?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, in that dresser over there. The muggles who owned this place left their stuff here." said Bellatrix.  
  
Hermione walked over to the dresser and opened the door. There were several articles of women's clothing hanging up. Hermione found a wonderful silk nightgown. She went behind the changing screen to change. She slipped off her pink sweater and jeans and put on the nightgown. The gown was a lavender color that matched the room walls. It went all the way to her ankles. The neck was v-cut the hems were hugged by lines of white lace. She placed her wand in a little pocket on the side. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Beautiful as always." said Bellatrix while examining Hermione.  
  
It was like this every night for a several weeks. Hermione would be escorted back to her room where she was locked in. She would try her door each night to find it locked. Not even alohamora would unlock it. She would always join Tom for dinner where he would sit later with her by the fire to read, the only time she spent with him, and then Bellatrix would come in and take Hermione away. Hermione would read in her room with Bellatrix by her side, then Bellatrix would leave, sealing the door behind her.  
  
This night after dinner, Tom asked Hermione for a dance.  
  
"Why read when we can dance?" he said.  
  
Hermione took his hand. It was a change, but a start to growing close to him once again. She felt he had changed quite a bit from when she last remembered him. He was not the mysterious, reclusive guy she had met many years back, but a bit flaky, power-hungry. The way he held her felt different. She knew he love her, but that love was different. She craved for what they had, but dared not say a word to Tom. She hoped that somehow, she would change him.  
  
One night while dressing into her lavender nightgown and about to sit by the fireplace to read, Hermione asked Bellatrix a question.  
  
"Bellatrix, what is it that Tom does that he has to hide it from me? Why is he not the same as I once knew him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Bellatrix's eye twitched. She then got up.  
  
"I'll go make us some tea. Don't leave the room." she said.  
  
A tone in her voice added a hint of warning to Hermione. Bellatrix gave Hermione a strange look and left the door cracked. Hermione waited for a while to make sure she was gone before sneaking out. 


	27. Ch27 Unwilling to Stay, Unwilling to Lea...

Chapter 27  
  
"Unwilling to Stay, Unwilling to Leave"  
  
Hermione watched Bellatrix leave. She knew that she should stay here in the room, but her curiosity got the better of her. She had never seen the rest of the house and was curious as to the strange cycle she went through each day. She checked outside to make sure the close was clear. She stepped out into the hall and down into the dark hall. She looked in all the rooms, much like hers except different furniture and colors. The cold air made her shiver and she was about to go back to her room when she heard voices. She found a balcony overlooking the room she first arrived in. She hid behind a column in the dark and starred at the people below.  
  
Tom was there, walking around, shouting at various people.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tom shouted. "Do not use the Floo Network! The Ministry is having it watched constantly. One little mistake and our whereabouts will be given away!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.  
  
"My Lord, forgive Crabbe and Goyle. They are numskulls." he said. "That is why I would like you put my son on this project."  
  
Lucius snapped his fingers. Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy walked up to is father. His pale blonde hair was smoothed back, exposing his pale face and cold blue eyes. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"My Lord." said Draco as he kissed Tom's hand.  
  
"Ah, Lucius, quite a fine son you have. Yes, yes, I have heard quite a lot about you, my son." said Tom. "Yes, you will do great for this project. Follow Wormtail. He will take you to the planning room where you will find everything you need to know."  
  
A twitchy Wormtail led Draco out of the room. Lucius eyed Tom with a look of who knows what. He did not like that his Lord had gone sour and changed into this handsome, charming man before him. His Lord was much better off with that scary complexion he once had. He would change everything even if it killed him.  
  
"Now, my Lord, I have a present for you tonight." said Lucius, motioning to Crabbe and Goyle senior.  
  
They brought out a very frightened looking girl, no more than seventeen. She had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She had on a simple white gown that went to her knees. She was shaking madly as she was thrown down on the floor in front of the Dark Lord. She looked at him. Tom looked down at her, a faint smile crossing his lips.  
  
"The last of the muggles that were living here. I've been keeping her as prisoner, but decided to give her to you instead of kill her. We'll kill her after you're done with her." said Lucius. "Her name is Olivia."  
  
"Olivia." said Tom, the name slipping off his tongue. "Stand up."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle forced Olivia up. They held each of her arms. Tom walked up to Olivia and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Such fine hair for a muggle." he said.  
  
Olivia shuddered and closed her eyes. Hermione watched in utmost horror and hurt. Tom leaned forward and slid off one of the straps to Olivia's dress. She tried to shake him off, but he kissed her shoulder. Olivia let out a gasp as Tom's warm tongue trailed up her neck and to her lips. Lucius beamed. Crabbe and Goyle let go of Olivia. The girl wrapped her arms around Tom's neck as he trailed his lips down her neck again. They fell over onto a nearby couch. Olivia began kissing him back, their tongues clashing together madly.  
  
Tom slid off the other strap of Olivia's dress and kissed her bare shoulder. Olivia began to reach to undo his robes. Tom threw them off. Olivia's small, pale hands made way to Tom's shirt. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, but succeeded. She pulled off his shirt, exposing his chiseled chest and abs. Tom pulled Olivia's dress off, exposing her thin, pale body, bare breasts, and a lacy pair of white panties. His hands trailed over her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them gently. Olivia gasped as she felt a warm tongue lick on one of her breasts. Her hands trailed down to his belt buckle. She took his belt off and threw it to the floor. Tom slid his one of his hands down to Olivia's lacey panties.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Tears stung her eyes as she got up and ran from the scene she had just witnessed. She fled to her room and slammed the door shut. She couldn't take it anymore. Tom was not the Tom she knew, the Tom she fell in love with. Hermione missed Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'm not staying another minute." she said.  
  
She threw on her robes over her thin nightgown and put on a pair of boots. She put her wand in her robe pocket and tried to apparate. It didn't work.  
  
"Damn it!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
She was being held prisoner. She had to go. She had to leave.  
  
"Fuck the prophecy!" she screamed.  
  
She grabbed the bed sheets off of her bed and began tying them together. She made sure the knots were nice and tight before tying the end to her bed and opening the window. A blast of icy cold window hit her. Snow drove in thick, blinding sheets. Hermione flung the other end down through the window. She gave the height a quick glance. She looked to be two stories off the ground. Hermione flung her legs over the window ledge, took a deep breath and descended down the makeshift rope. She hit the ground with a soft thud. The snow squished under her boots. Hermione noticed the house was a large manor in the middle of nowhere. She noticed a sign on the side that said "The Montague Manor," meaning she was somewhere in France. She took out her wand and said, "Lumos!" as she began to run toward the high fence a few hundred yards away.  
  
Tom slid his hand down the girl's thin waste and rested it at her panties. He looked up at the girl, met her pleading baby blue eyes.  
  
"No." he said as he pushed himself off of her. "No."  
  
Lucius sneered.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
Tom got up, his pants still on, his chiseled chest heaving. He put his face in his hands.  
  
"Take her away." He said.  
  
Lucius nodded to Crabbe and Goyle. They took Olivia away, knowing to kill her and dispose of her.  
  
"My Lord, did you not like my gift?" asked Lucius.  
  
Tom removed his hands from his face. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on, not bothering to button it back up.  
  
"It's just that, I mean that, I haven't been with anyone that way since, since she died." said Tom.  
  
Lucius sneered.  
  
"My Lord, this foolish business with love has weakened you."  
  
Lucius flew backwards as his Lord punched him. Lucius fell to the floor, clutching his swelling jaw. He looked in to the fiery eyes of his master. The handsome face was contorted with rage.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that! You have forgotten who it is your are serving Malfoy." Tom hissed.  
  
Bellatrix opened the door, carrying in a silver platter with a teakettle and two teacups. She felt a blast of icy cold wind hit her.  
  
"Now, Hermione, why is it so cold."  
  
She saw the opened window and the bed sheet rope. She dropped the platter, the teakettle and the teacup smashing on the floor.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
A high-pitched, terrified scream filled the air.  
  
"That was Bellatrix." said Malfoy, getting up.  
  
Tom and a few Death Eaters ran to Hermione's room. They saw the broken shards of teakettle and teacups litter the floor near the fireplace. Snow was driving in through the window.  
  
"What is it?" Tom hissed.  
  
Bellatrix pointed to the opened window.  
  
"Hermione! She's gone!" she cried.  
  
Tom swung around and saw the bed sheet rope. Both anger and fear swept over him.  
  
"Hurry! She might still be outside." hissed Tom.  
  
Hermione was running blindly against the driving snow. She had tried again to disapparate, but couldn't. Someone had prevented the use of doing so. She saw the fence ahead and ran toward it. She heard shouts coming from the house but didn't dare look back. All she wanted to do was get out of here, get back home, be back with her friends. She was terrified. She wanted to tell Dumbledore she couldn't go through with trying to bring Voldemort down. She didn't care it was her destiny. She wanted to live a normal life and forget this nightmare.  
  
Tom dashed across the lawn, snow blinding him. He had thrown on his robes and grabbed his wand. He had his Death Eaters split up to try to find her. He saw a faint light ahead.  
  
Hermione was near the gates. She could feel a sudden jolt of adrenaline and hope coarse through her. She dashed faster to the gate, plunging her wand in her pocket. She ran down a sudden ditch and onto a slippery surface. She heard the crack of ice and realized she was on a frozen pond. If she could only just get over it. The fence was just right there on the other bank. The voices and shouts grew louder against the howling wind in he ears.  
  
Hermione carefully walked over the ice, hearing little cracks here and there. She held her breath and stepped here and there slowly. Suddenly, a patch of thin ice gave way. Hermione fell through, plunging into the icy cold water below. She felt like she as being stabbed over and over again by thousands of knives. She tried to find the hole she fell through, but couldn't. She began pounding on the ice, knowing her wand would be useless while under water. She pounded harder and screamed which was muffled in the water. Her world began to darken as she starred up at the ice. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pale face and emerald green eyes. 


	28. Ch28 Old Friends

Chapter 28  
  
"Old Friends"  
  
Tom saw her run over the frozen pond and go under. He plunged onto the ice, knowing he could meet the same fate, but didn't care. He saw her pounding furiously against the ice. He crawled over ice, seeing her just below him. He saw her began to black out. He punched through the ice with his hand. He threw off his robes and dived in after her, feeling the stinging cold pierce his body.  
  
Tom swam through the water and saw her sinking toward the bottom. Her pale hand floated above her. Tom grabbed it, and felt himself blacking out as well.  
  
Lucius and the others had seen him dive into the frozen pond. They waited above the hole for him to emerge, but the minutes ticked bye. The snow drove in more furiously. Suddenly, the water exploded as Tom emerged with Hermione in his arms. He placed her on the ground and tried to resuscitate her. Her lips were so pale and blue. He would not loose her again. He tried to resuscitate her again, and she sputtered out the water in her lungs, choking on the air her lungs drew in. He grabbed his dry robes and placed them around Hermione. He then lifted her into his arms, ignoring his body that was frozen to the bone.  
  
Tom carried her back to the house, his Death Eaters trailing behind him. Hermione was unconscious, probably nearing hypothermia. He trudged into the house, feeling his own body dying for warmth. He went into the living room and placed Hermione on a couch in front of the fire. He took his wand out of his pocket and used a spell to dry his clothes and Hermione's.  
  
"Bellatrix, please go warm up some water. Goyle, bring some blankets. Crabbe, get some towels." said Tom.  
  
The three Death Eaters obeyed their orders. The rest left Tom by himself. Lucius gave a sneer before leaving.  
  
'That filthy little mudblood bitch will pay.' he thought.  
  
Tom took touched Hermione's cheek. It was cold, but a faint glimmer of heat was pushing through the cold. Goyle came back with blankets. Tom took one and wrapped it around Hermione. Goyle threw the other one onto Tom, but Tom took it off.  
  
"Please, my Lord, take it." said Goyle.  
  
"No, I don't need anything." said Tom.  
  
Goyle obeyed and backed away. Crabbe came back with towels and Bellatrix came back with hot water. Tom took a dishcloth and dipped it into the water, carefully placing it on Hermione's head. He didn't want her to warm up to fast, but he wanted her to at least escape the grasp of hypothermia. What happened to make her run like that? What made her want to leave him? He tried to read her thoughts, seeing what had triggered her behavior. He closed his eyes and searched.  
  
He saw Hermione hiding away behind a column, watching him with Olivia. He felt her pain, her hurt, and knew what had done it.  
  
"How can I be so careless, so foolish? It seems that my desires have overcome me and I have hurt the one I love the most. Will I ever learn from my mistakes?" he said softly, running his fingers through Hermione's hair.  
  
Hermione was dreaming. She was back at her home, surrounded by her friends and family. Harry and Ron were busy telling jokes while everyone laughed their heads off. Crookshanks fell asleep in Hermione's lap.  
  
Hermione woke up, feeling the soft feel of silk sheets. She tried to sit up, but hr body refused. She looked around and realized she was not at home. She was back in the room at the house in France. She kicked the warm blankets off of her and got up, realizing she was wearing two sets of robes. She took them off and placed them on her bed.  
  
Hermione slipped off her lavender nightgown and put on a black cardigan and jeans. The images from last night came flooding back to her. Tears stung her eyes. She wished she could talk to someone, someone she trusted very well. A tear rolled off her cheek and onto her collarbone. Hermione wiped it off, feeling the chain to he necklace. She remembered Dumbledore saying something about it. Hermione touched it and said, "communicus."  
  
She watched as a ray of white light erupted from her necklace. A hologram Dumbledore beamed at her.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. I was afraid you might have forgotten to contact me or forgotten how to use the necklace."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering, if I could, if I could just forget everything I'm supposed to do." she said.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes searched her face.  
  
"Whatever for, my dear?" he asked.  
  
"I just can't stand it. He's not the same person I used to know. He has changed so much. I'm a prisoner here in this house for I can't disapperate out of here. I'm afraid no one can apparate here as well. I think were somewhere in France. This house belongs to a family called the Montague's."  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, these are trying times for you. Tom is what he is, a soul corrupted by evil. You see, evil is like rust on a galleon. Years of the right conditions cause the rust to grow on the galleon, covering it up. So you see, the evil is like the rust, it has covered up Tom from his true self, but with a lot of effort, that rust can be lifted and the true self will shine once more." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I miss everyone." said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone is prepared for what is to come soon. Ron may be a bit preoccupied for he is the proud father of twin boys, Andy and Samuel. Both have their father's hair and their mother's eyes.  
  
"Poor Snape. Now he'll have more Weasleys to deal with.." said Hermione, laughing at the thought. "Wonder if Ginny will have twins as well.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly.  
  
"Please Hermione, don't' try anything outrageous. I can already sense a difference. Remember, if you need me, I'm only a charm away." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Bye." said Hermione.  
  
"Bye." said Dumbledore.  
  
The hologram disappeared. Hermione let Dumbledore's words sink in.  
  
'Get under the rust. Good luck' she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione checked to see if her door was locked, but it wasn't. She drifted out into the hall and into the kitchen. The only person there was Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled and walked over to Hermione.  
  
"You're alright." she said, hugging Hermione.  
  
Hermione watched as Bellatrix bustled off, whistling to herself as she flicked her wand to fix pancakes. How could someone so evil, so merciless, be so nice and cheerful? Hermione sat at the small table. Bellatrix slapped a few pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of Hermione. Hermione, not really hungry, politely ate them. The place was very quiet, except for the wind outside. The snow was still driving in hard. Hermione was bored.  
  
"Is there anything to do?" she asked Bellatrix.  
  
"Well, hmm, let me think." said Bellatrix.  
  
They walked through the empty house and into a large, gorgeous ballroom. The room had a black and white stone floor with blue and golden walls. Lovely chandeliers hung from the roof above that was contained many murals of cherubs and other classic scenes. Large, French windows were adorned with black velvet curtains. Hermione looked at all the little murals and smiled.  
  
"This room is very lovely." she said.  
  
Bellatrix went to the center of the room.  
  
"Pineos!" she said, lifting her wand.  
  
A beautiful pine tree appeared.  
  
"I think with Christmas just around the corner, we will need to get this place in gear." said Bellatrix.  
  
They spent many hours decorating the room. The tree was decorated with blue and gold tinsel to match the walls. Lovely Christmas bulbs of all shapes, sizes, and colors hung on it. Little beads glowed different colors. Holly and ivy were hang everywhere as well as mistletoe here and there. Hermione charmed piano to play Christmas carols. Many candles floated in the air.  
  
Her and Bellatrix charmed the murals to move and fake snow to fall from the ceiling, melting before it touched the ground. Icicles hung here and stockings were hung.  
  
"Well, I'd say we did a pretty damn good job." said Bellatrix, admiring the beauty of the room.  
  
"Yes, it's so breathtaking." said Hermione breathlessly.  
  
She began to think of how her parents would be home, hanging up the Christmas lights outside. Her mom would be baking gingerbread man as her father set up the Christmas tree.  
  
"Hermione, why did you run?" she heard Bellatrix say.  
  
"I snuck out of my room and I saw him.with...that girl." Hermione said, choking back tears.  
  
"Oh, well, don't worry about it. He didn't go any further than what you saw." She said.  
  
"How do you know what I saw?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I saw you run out of the room. I couldn't live with myself if I never let you saw what was happening. Malfoy's trying to change the Lord." said Bellatrix. "My Lord stopped, saying it was wrong, that he loved someone else. He risked his own life to save you."  
  
Hermione let those words sink in.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
  
Bellatrix smiled. The day was growing darker.  
  
"He's been resting in his room. He stayed up all night watching over you. Refused to eat anything or keep warm." she said.  
  
"He did that for me?" Hermione asked, not believing Voldemort would do such a thing.  
  
"Yes." replied Bellatrix.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thanks for being a good friend, Bellatrix." said Hermione.  
  
"Anytime, Hermione, anytime." said Bellatrix. 


	29. Ch29 Love Remembered

Chapter 29  
  
"Love Remembered"  
  
Hermione went back to her room and changed into a blue nightgown that looked just like her lavender one, except it swept the floor, and then put on a thick blue house robe. She stuck her wand in a pocket on her robes. She felt bad. She had tried to escape, escape from something her mind made up. Her door was unlocked. Bellatrix said Malfoy locked it every night.  
  
Hermione walked up the hall, meeting a flight of stairs. She had not seen these before. They were mahogany stairs. Hermione checked to see if anyone was watching, then descended up the stairs. She landed on the third story. The place was dark and creepy. Hermione looked in all the rooms, noticing all were bare except for chairs or desks.  
  
She came to two doors at the end of the hall. The handles were golden swans. Hermione gave the doors a push, and they slowly crept open. The room was dark and cold. The walls were wooden and so was the floor. No fire roared in the fireplace. Various paintings of mountains and more hung on the walls. She noticed the floor elevated a little. A large, pour poster bed was perched on top. The curtains, dark green, were closed. Hermione saw a pair of black robes and a white, buttoned-up shirt casually tossed over a chair.  
  
She peeked through the curtains. She could make out a pale, handsome face. So, this was Tom's room. He was fast asleep, wearing only his pants and belt. Hermione place her house robe on a chair and then carefully crawled into the bed, feeling the cool silk sheets against her warm skin. She leaned over Tom, looking at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. His bare chest was nicely chiseled and strong, heaving slightly as Tom breathed in and out. She noticed he was mumbling something, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He looked very pale. He felt cool as Hermione touched his cheek.  
  
Tom was dreaming of himself as a child back at orphanage. He was hiding under his bed for a boy named Michael Ward had made fun of him. He had punched Michael and hid under his bed from his caretaker. He lay there, thinking of what he would be doing if he were not here, when he felt a strong hand pick him up by his collar. His caretaker, Mr. George Quincy, a pale, thin man with menacing black eyes, lifted him into the light.  
  
"Riddle!" he yelled through yellow teeth. "You've been trouble since your pathetic mother left you here."  
  
"I'm s-sorry!" cried Tom.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough boy." said George as he lifted his hand.  
  
Tom felt the blow on his cheek.  
  
"Please no! Stop!" he begged.  
  
Tom woke up, saw someone hovering above him, felt their hand on his cheek, and jumped up. He tossed the person under him, pinning their legs with his legs and pinning their arms with his hands to the bed. He was now hovering above them.  
  
Hermione lay there under Tom, scared for her life. He had woken up so suddenly, so violently. He hovered over her, rage and fright coursing through his veins. His eyes tried to adjust to the light as he peered down at the person below him. Who would dare bother him? Who would dare sneak into his room/? Who would dare be in his bed?  
  
His eyes adjusted to the light. Hermione could see his emerald eyes glowing a bit red. Tom looked down at the person. He saw her chocolate brown hair fanned out around her like a halo on the pillow. Her beautiful face had gained its color back. He starred into her cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied.  
  
Tom starred at her, his eyes no longer glowing red.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Hermione didn't know exactly why she was there.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." she heard herself say. "I had to see you."  
  
Tom continued starring at her.  
  
"Me? I thought you wanted to get away from me. I know you saw me." he said coolly.  
  
Hermione's eyes started fog up.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." he said. "It's just that bitter loneliness I've felt for many years had just consumed me. She was there and vulnerable. I stopped myself when I thought of you. You were my first love and are my only love. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. All those years of thinking you were dead. I tried to find someone like you."  
  
He saw a tear slide down her cheek. He leaned down toward her, gazing deeply into her eyes. He planted his lips on hers. Hermione was first shocked. She felt his lips on hers, but then immediately giving in to his powerful kiss. She felt him release her arms. She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and lift herself up a bit, deepening the kiss.  
  
He couldn't help it. It had been too long since he had tasted her lips or been this close to her in so many years. He slid his tongue into her mouth, feeling the warmth of her tongue meet his own. He teased hers, running his tongue up the length of hers.  
  
Hermione gasped. She needed air. She drew in one deep breath before returning back to his delicious lips. She felt his hands run down her, felt them stop at her breasts. Hermione sat up and he followed. Tom began to raise her nightgown. Hermione lifted her arms in the air, allowing him to slip it over her head. He tossed it aside and took in her beauty.  
  
She had on a black bra that hugged her wholesome breasts and a black thong. Her stomach was lean and toned. Her skin was a flawless tanned color. Her arms and legs were nicely shaped as well. He fumbled with unhooking her bra, a contraption he hated most on women. Hermione met his hands and helped him unhook it. He tore it off and cast it aside. Hermione felt his warm mouth on her skin, trailing down from her neck and to her breasts.  
  
Hermione had never slept with anyone before. She was a pure, clean girl who knew that she must save herself for her true love. Well, he was her true love. She remembered many nights they made passionate love. Even then, he was her first. She welcomed all these new feelings, though she knew losing her virginity would be a bit painful. But yet, she felt herself calm and vibrant. She had heard of rare instances where magical people numb themselves from pain whenever they needed it like if a person's arm were ripped off or whatever. Her mind toyed with, saying she was only a virgin in body, but that she was Tom's in soul.  
  
She gasped as his warm tongue made contact with her nipple. She reached down toward his pants and fumbled with his belt. She slid it off, throwing it down. She hastened with his pants button and zipper. He helped her slide his pants off. Those were kicked out of the bed. All he had on were a pair of dark green boxers. Hermione laughed mentally. The Dark Lord with boxers. She kicked off her thong.  
  
Hermione got on Top of Tom. She ran her hands down chest, over his firm abs. Tom watched her, lying on top of him; her beauty too much for him to take. Hermione's hands came to rest on his boxers. She could feel the heat beneath them. She teasingly, slowly slid them down over his strong, lean legs. She tore him from his feet and threw them off the bed. She gazed at his throbbing erection. Tom grabbed the bed sheets as he felt Hermione's warm mouth on his erection. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, teasing the tip with a circular motion. The heat of her mouth and the feel of her tongue massaging him made Tom moan in ecstasy. He grabbed Hermione by the arms and got on top of her.  
  
Hermione gasped as Tom plunged inside her. He began to move in her slowly, then faster and faster. Hermione's hips buckled. She put her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. He moved faster and faster. Hermione began to mover her hips with him, wanting him deeper in her. They were moving in rhythm, faster and faster. Hermione could feel herself reaching her peek. She arched her back as a wave of pleasure and ecstasy explode in her as she reached her peek, gasping and moaning. Tom did the same, trying to catch his breath.  
  
They collapsed on top of each other, dripping with sweat, their chests heaving heavily. Hermione kissed Tom softly.  
  
"I love you." she said.  
  
"I love you, too." he said. 


	30. Ch30 Camping in the Woods

Chapter 30  
  
"Camping in the Woods"  
  
Harry loaded his bag with food, water, blankets, and more. He would be leaving soon with the Order to journey to France. Dumbledore had given word to them that Hermione had mentioned a large manor belonging to a Montague family where Voldemort and his Death Eaters were hiding out.  
  
"I'll get that bastard." said Harry, checking his robe pocket to make sure he had his wand and other things.  
  
He was at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office. He was cussing to himself, ignoring the clicking of tongues from the older Order members. Moody, Lupin, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Snape, Ron, Dumbledore, and a few other people were preparing to journey to France. McGonnagal would be in charge of the school until Dumbledore returned. They would travel by floo powder to Eiffel Station, an old train station use by wizards and witches. Then they would travel by foot to the manor. Dumbledore said he had a pretty good idea where it was located.  
  
"Alright everyone," said Dumbledore, "is everyone ready to go?"  
  
A murmur of yes's rose in the room.  
  
"Alright, let's all go in pairs of two. Remember, stay at the Eiffel Station until everyone is there."  
  
Ron and Harry waited patiently as two at a time went.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure Mione is alright. She's got brains and enough sense to stay clear of trouble." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Maybe you're right." said Harry as he and Ron stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Eiffel Station!" they both said.  
  
The world went spinning around. Harry hated traveling through the floo network. The world stopped spinning. Harry and Ron stepped out of the fire and into a small ticket room. The rest of Order showed up. Harry could see several fireplaces as witches and wizards of all as shapes, sizes, ages, and colors stepped into or out of them.  
  
"Okay, I have arranged for muggle taxis to come and take us as far as the outskirts of Paris. There, we will make camp. On Christmas night, we attack." said Dumbledore.  
  
Moody's magical eye was turning fast in its socket. Tonks's hair was a bright green color spiked up in little spikes with red tips. Lupin looked pale and sick.  
  
"What a great bunch we are." muttered Harry.  
  
The cabs were small and cramped as Dumbledore said he wanted four to a cab. Harry was pressed against the left door. He watched muggles run back and forth from shops and other places. He smiled at the little kids throwing snowballs at each other. The place was covered in lovely white snow. Harry watched the scenery change from city life to country life. All that was around them was a snow-covered dirt road and snow-covered woods. Everyone hopped out of the cabs, happy to get out of the small space. Dumbledore paid the three cabbies. As soon as they were gone, Dumbledore walked over to the woods.  
  
"Come, we will find a clearing in here to set up camp." he said.  
  
They marched through the thick, cold snow. A bitter wind bit at their noses. Harry used a warming spell on his robes to keep his body warm. It was around noon for the sun, what little of it exposed, peeked through the gray clouds above them. The line of people stopped suddenly. Harry ran into Ron.  
  
"Ah, here's us a nice place to set up camp." boomed Dumbledore's voice.  
  
The spot was clear and level. Pine needs littered it. Dumbledore whipped his wand and drew up five tents.  
  
"Alright, ladies will have this tent," he said while pointing to a pink tent, "and everyone else, take a tent."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Lupin shared a tent. The tent may look like an ordinary muggle tent, but it was very nice inside. It had three comfy beds, a wood stove, a small fridge (powered by magic) and other things. Dumbledore had prepared a fire outside while Tonks and a Heather, a middle-aged witch, prepared a lunch.. Moody kept on muttering things about dark wizards sneaking up in them during the night. Harry and Ron stayed in their tent to play wizard's chess.  
  
"Think, we'll get Hermione back very soon and good old Voldie may, probably will, get killed." said Ron while smiling as his queen took Harry's bishop.  
  
"Yeah." replied Harry  
  
Everyone ate their lunch, a wonderful beef stew with warm bread and butterbeer, and were back to discussing what they would do tomorrow.  
  
"Okay, we will not split up for we can be greater in power and size when together. We will sneak in just before any hint of sunlight so as not to be seen. Remember, only stun the person. Other such spells can be used for only life-or-death situations. We will find Hermione, keep her with us, and hopefully find Voldemort. It is very important we get him alive." said Dumbledore, his eyes gazing into each person's. "Now, enjoy your little camping experience. I find it quite wonderful. I have an appointment with a bush.  
  
Not wanting to hear Dumbledore talk more about his reason for using a bush to the other members, he and Ron went back into their tent. Ron was busy writing a letter to Lavender, constantly glancing at a picture of her and their two sons waving at him.  
  
Ron missed his wife. He also wanted nothing more than to be home, for Christmas was just a few days away. He knew that he had a job to do. Hermione was like his sister. He would walk the universe and back for her, so he kept his head high. He only hoped he would be able to see his family again.  
  
Harry sat on his bed, thinking of Hermione. He hoped she was all right. He knew she could take care of herself, but he didn't like the fact that she was with Voldemort. Harry swore to himself that the minute he had the chance, he would kill Voldemort. He loved Hermione too much to let her waste her life with that filthy murderer. Harry fell asleep on his bed, preparing for what lay ahead of him. 


	31. Ch31 Snow

Chapter 31  
  
"Snow"  
  
Hermione felt strong arms holding her tightly. She heard the beat of another heart. Her eyes fluttered open. Her head was rested on a strong, bare chest. She smiled, remembering last night. She felt a kiss being planted on he forehead.  
  
"Good morning." she heard Tom say as she looked up into his emerald green eyes, a smile planted on his handsome face.  
  
"Morning." she replied, smiling a bit more when she saw his smile.  
  
She put her head back down on his chest, tracing patterns on it with her index finger. She remembered many times she woke up like this, peering into those emerald green eyes. Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to leave Tom's strong, warm embrace that made her feel no one or nothing could harm as long as he held her close. She wanted to stay here forever.  
  
A sudden, loud knock on the door awoken her from her thoughts.  
  
"My Lord, my Lord," yelled the voice of Lucius Malfoy, "she has escape again!"  
  
"Hold on, Malfoy." hissed Tom.  
  
Hermione and Tom reluctantly let go of each other and climbed out of the bed. Hermione grabbed her house robe, wrapping it around her and tying the string around it tightly. She couldn't find her clothes. Tom grabbed his black and green house robes, putting them on as he walked over to the door. He barely had time to tie them when Lucius Malfoy burst in.  
  
"My Lord, she's yet again escaped." said Lucius  
  
"What are you wailing about Malfoy?" Tom hissed.  
  
"That.that little wench has run off again. I don't know how she did it." said Lucius, a faint smile forming.  
  
"Don't call her that." hissed Tom. "And no, she hasn't run off."  
  
Lucius's eye twitched.  
  
"So, she's still here?" he said coldly.  
  
Tom turned toward the bed and stretched his hand out. Hermione walked out from behind the bed and took his hand. She could see complete loathe and disappointment in Lucius's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I see." said Lucius, his lip curling.  
  
Hermione glared at him. She had never liked him much, not as Katrina, not as Hermione.  
  
"I'll deal with you later, Malfoy. Now leave!" hissed Tom.  
  
Lucius, before turning on his heel and storming out, cast a cold glance at Hermione. Tom and Hermione watched the door slam shut. Tom and Hermione took their wands out of their robes pockets.  
  
"Accio clothes!" they both said.  
  
Hermione's nightgown and bra, along with a pillow, flew over to her. She slid these on under her robes. She was wondering where her thong went.  
  
"Well, well." she heard Tom say.  
  
She looked up to see him standing in his boxers. His buttoned-up shirt was unbuttoned. His pants were on, but his belt was unbuckled. He was holding Hermione's thong by the strands with his two index fingers.  
  
"I wonder what the guys would say if they got a load of me wearing this?" he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Think they'd fancy me more?"  
  
A pillow smacked him in the face. Hermione grabbed her thong and slipped it on. Tom was laughing, buttoning up his shirt. They walked down the stairs together. Hermione returned to her room to put on a pair of black slacks and a blue sweater.  
  
She gazed outside. The snow had died down a bit, making the place look like a winter wonderland. She longed to go outside, to play in the snow. She remembered from a long time ago of building snowmen with her parents from her first past and now. She threw on a thick black jacket she found in the dresser, a pair of leather gloves, and a rainbow colored scarf.  
  
Tom watched her walk down the stairs. She looked more beautiful than ever. For an instant, he forgot who he really was. He had forgotten his past; he had forgotten his future. All he knew was her and him, living a dream. He was brought back from that dream when a cold voice intruded in his thoughts.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" asked Lucius, standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Hermione stopped on the last stair and starred into those cold blue eyes.  
  
"I was hopping that Tom and I could go outside for a quick moment." said Hermione.  
  
"Who?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Me." said Tom. "I'd love to Hermione.  
  
Lucius turned and glared at Tom.  
  
"My Lord, think of what you are doing. You are risking exposure." hissed Lucius.  
  
"Malfoy, you're yet again stepping out of line. I have given you enough warnings. You will pay for this tonight at the meeting." hissed Tom. "Besides, no one knows we're here. I know how to stay hidden. Do you think I spent nearly twelve years, weak and barely alive, in the wide open? No. Now, step put of the way."  
  
He took Hermione's hand and led her outside. The air was cool and crisp. The sky was still a bit hazy and gray, but the falling snowflakes added a bit of mysterious beauty to it. Just above the snow-covered trees, dark mountains touched the sky. Little hedges and bushes cluttered many parts of the yard. Tom stood against the house, gazing up at the snow, his arms across his chest and his one leg over the other.. Hermione bent down and picked up a handful of snow. She formed it into a good-sized ball. She bent down to make more and hid behind a bush near the house.  
  
"Can't see why you'd want to be out here. It's too cold." said Tom, looking away from the sky. "Hermione?"  
  
He jerked out of his position.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Smack! A snowball hit him on the side of his head. He stumbled back a bit, looking around for the source. Smack! Another snowball hit him square in the face.  
  
Hermione muffled a laugh as she hid in the bush. She rose up to throw the third snowball. She watched as it soared through the air toward Tom. Just before it could reach him, he spun around and caught it.  
  
"So, you want to play rough do you?" he heard him shout, bending down to pick up some snow. "Alright then."  
  
He threw a snowball at Hermione. She ducked, watching it splatter on the wall of the house. She ran put from behind the bush, throwing a snowball at Tom as she did. She ran behind a small shrub, checking to see where Tom had went. She bent down to make a few snowballs when she felt someone behind her. She jumped, landing on her back, and turned to watch a shower of snowballs bombard the shrub. She watched as Tom ran over her, dropping snow in her face. She flipped over on her stomach and grabbed Tom's leg, causing him to fall on his face. He pushed himself off the ground and onto his back, laughing hysterically. Hermione stood up, shook the snow off her jacket, and lend a hand to Tom.  
  
"I win." she said, watching Tom reach for hand.  
  
"No," he said, grabbing her hand and bringing her down, "I win."  
  
Hermione landed on top of him, suppressing a fit of giggles. She gazed into those wonderful emerald eyes. His handsome face, though pale, stood against the snow. Hermione knew she wanted to be with him forever. She would do anything to be by his side, even if meant things she would never do. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before hopping up.  
  
"Come on!" she said, twirling around. "Let's build a snowman."  
  
Lucius Malfoy watched from a window as Hermione and Tom set work to build a snowman. A sneer crossed his lips, his eyes full of rage and pure loathe.  
  
"That filthy little mudblood bitch has made our Lord weak, powerless. He's acting like a child. She's even caused him to change to what he sis now, an arrogant, prissy sissy boy with more good looks than brains." he said.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked up to his father and peered out the window.  
  
"Is that Granger?" he asked,  
  
"Yes." replied Lucius.  
  
"What a load of bull." said Draco. "She's a little wench who stuffs her nose in other people's business. Her and Weasley and Potter prancing about the place like they own it. Golden Trio my ass."  
  
Lucius turned to his son.  
  
"Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, seems Potter's gone soft for the mudblood. One of my sources at Hogwarts said he gawking at her with googly eyes and talking gooshy with her not too long ago."  
  
"Why were Potter and Granger at Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
"Don't know, something about a secret group." said Draco.  
  
Lucius smiled, an evil smile.  
  
"A secret group? I knew there was something fishy going on. I'll prove to the Lord once and for all that that mudblood is a spy, a useless wench. Who cares if she has unspeakable powers. I haven't seen any of those powers yet." said Lucius. "I'll bring her down. The Dark Lord will return to himself, more powerful and vengeful than ever."  
  
Hermione stood back to admire the snowman. He was about five feet tall with long, branch arms, smoothed-stone eyes, an acorn smile, and a pinecone for a nose.  
  
"He's missing a hat." said Hermione, tying her scarf around the snowman's thick neck.  
  
"We'll just have to get one." said Tom.  
  
He conjured up a lovely dark hat with his wand, handing it to Hermione. Hermione carefully placed it upon the snowman's head, stepping back to admire hers, no, their creation.  
  
"Wonderful." Tom whispered, wrapping and arm around Hermione.  
  
Hermione, tired after hours of more snowball fights, kissed Tom, and went to bed. She dreamt of dancing in the snow with all her friends, even Tom.  
  
On the third floor in a dark, large room, a ring of nearly thirty Death Eaters huddled to the floor, bowing before a man dressed in black robes. His face was hidden in the shadows of his hood. He walked around in the circle, muttering things to the people below.  
  
"Ah, Lucius, I haven't forgotten." Hissed a cold voice. "Crucio!"  
  
Lucius withered on the floor, trying not to scream from the pain. The man above him laughed, lifting the curse after five minutes.  
  
"Hopefully, you will learn to be more civil and more respectable to Lord Voldemort." said the man.  
  
Voldemort lowered his hood. His pale, handsome face was etched with evil. His eyes burned a deep red.  
  
"Many of you have believed I have become week, sympathetic. You are wrong!" he hissed, a shudder running around the ring. "No, I am simply on the verge of accomplishing a great plan, one that will allow me to finally take control of this pathetic world, to get rid of my enemies and those I see useless and week."  
  
"I know many of you knew who Katrina was. She was dark, powerful, and vengeful. She did die, but she has returned, returned to unleash dark powers she has to help us in our work. I have won her over, proving false any hopes of Dumbeldore or the Ministry that their hopes of finding me, destroying me, futile. Soon, our army will be ready to attack, wreak havoc upon this pitiful earth. Soon, darkness will be in control."  
  
A murmur of praise lifted through the room. Voldemort stood there, a twisted smile on his face. 


	32. Ch32 Christmas

Chapter 32  
  
"Christmas"  
  
A few days had passed. Harry was busy packing up his things, preparing for tonight. Dumbledore had whipped up a wonderful Christmas feast, complete with turkey, cookies, mashed potatoes and more. They sat around the campfire, singing Christmas carols. Dumbledore wanted everyone's minds to be as far away from any bad thoughts as possible. Harry watched as the sun began to dip. He felt a sense of dread consume him.  
  
"Don't worry Mione, we're coming." he whispered.  
  
Hermione stood in front of the dresser mirror, admiring herself. She had on a gown that looked just like Belle's from that muggle movie, "Beauty and the Beast," only instead of gold, it was a platinum white with a bit of blue here and there. She wore her hair in half a ponytail, tying it up with a blue ribbon, leaving the rest to settle against her shoulders. A pair of dangly diamond earrings and a lovely diamond bracelet were found in a small drawer of the dresser. Hermione put these on along with a dash of dark vanilla perfume she found as well. She was to have a Christmas dinner in the ballroom that her and Bellatrix had decorated. She held her necklace, thinking of her friends and family.  
  
"Communicus." she whispered.  
  
Dumbledore watched as the fire transformed into a life-like size of Hermione dressed in a beautiful gown. Harry and everyone else gasped.  
  
"Ah, the lovely Miss Granger." said Dumbeldore, beaming.  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"Fine." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"How's Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask them yourself." said Dumbledore.  
  
He motioned for Harry and Ron to come in front of the hologram Hermione.  
  
"Hey Mione!" they said.  
  
"Oh Ron, oh Harry! It's so good to see you. I miss you guys so much. Ron, how's Lavender and the twins?" Hermione asked, clasping her hands together.  
  
"Fine. Poor Snape's about to have a heart attack." said Ron.  
  
"I heard that Weasley." came the voice of Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hermione, are you being treated well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course." said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, we will be there to take you tonight, so don't you worry." said Dumbledore.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was walking in the hallway looking for his son. He happened to pass Hermione's room when he heard voices. He could have sworn he heard that oaf Dumbledore's voice. He leaned cautiously against the door, listening, trying to make out the muffled voices. A faint, eerie glow of white light sneaked out from the crack below the door.  
  
"Tonight?" Hermione asked, her smile fading a bit.  
  
"Yes." said Dumbledore. "It is very important we do so for if Voldemort knows by now, you have special powers he could use to help him win the war. Have you discovered any?"  
  
"Well none that I know of so far." said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, well, we must be getting along. We have things to do to prepare for tonight," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Bye Mione." Harry and Ron chimed.  
  
"Bye everyone." said Hermione, watching the holograms disappear.  
  
She heard her door open and turned to see Lucius Malfoy. He had a sneer on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Why, I was just passing by when I thought I heard voices coming from this room." he said, his eyes wandering around the room. "Are you talking to yourself?"  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"You're hearing voices, Malfoy." she hissed.  
  
"Yes, maybe I am, but be warned, I don't trust you one bit. I know you are up to something, you filthy little mudblood." he said.  
  
With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Hermione's heart skipped a few beats.  
  
"He's going to find me out." she whispered.  
  
The sun had dipped low behind the dark mountains. The snow had once again begun to fall. Tom stood in the ballroom, admiring the fine beauty of the place. It had been too long since he enjoyed a real holiday. Bellatrix was busy humming a Christmas carol, something highly unlikely for a person of her type. The doors of the ballroom opened. Tom gasped as he saw Hermione, dressed-up nicely and with the grace of a princess, no queen. He walked over to her, admiring her beauty. He saw her soft pink cheeks flush a bit.  
  
"No need to blush." he said, taking her hand. "You know no matter what you do, you always surprise me."  
  
Hermione smiled. Tom led her to the piano.  
  
"Hmmm.maybe a cheery Christmas carol." he said, tapping the piano with his wand.  
  
A western-style version of "Jingle Bells" began to play.  
  
"Shall we dance?" asked Tom.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. Tom instantly wrapped an arm around her waist. He led her around the room.  
  
'He's a very good dancer.' thought Hermione, laughing as Tom began to hum "Jingle Bells."  
  
They danced for a long time to other catchy songs, stopping only so Hermione could rest her feet. Dancing in high hills was a very hard thing to do. She sat down near the Christmas tree, the enchanted snow falling on top of it. Tom stood by her.  
  
"Hermione, you must know that we were married." said Tom.  
  
She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, we were." she said, remembering their wedding day.  
  
"You were my beautiful, wonderful wife." said Tom. "We are still bonded together through spirit, but why not physical too?"  
  
He got down on his knees. He removed a small velvet box from the pocket of his robes.  
  
"Hermione Granger, long ago you made the happiest man in the world, were stolen from me, and I thought I'd never see you again. Please say that this time, we will be together, that not even death itself will tear us apart. Please say you will marry me."  
  
He opened the box. Inside, nestled between the soft velvet cushions, was a golden ring encrusted with tiny diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. On top was a large, single diamond that even in dim light glow with an intensity as bright as the stars above. The lights from the Christmas tree danced upon it.  
  
"Oh my God, it looks just like.just like the one I had long ago." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, an exact copy." said Tom.  
  
"Of course I will marry you." said Hermione, tears fogging up her eyes.  
  
Tom removed the ring and slid it on Hermione's ring finger. He kissed her hand, and then bent up to kiss her. He whipped a tear off her cheek. She was so beautiful. A soft, whirling gust of wind rushed in from one of the windows that had opened. The flames of the candles flickered. Suddenly, a jet of red light flew just above Tom's head. He grabbed his wand out of his robes pocket.  
  
"Bellatrix, call the others!" Tom yelled. "We're under attack!" 


	33. Ch33 Separated

Chapter 33  
  
"Separated"  
  
Hermione watched as Dumbledore and many others rushed in. They were met by many Death Eaters who had rushed in from the doors. Curses and spells were flying everywhere. A curse hit the Christmas tree, catching it on fire. Saw Hermione and, no, it couldn't be. Instead of the snake-like features of Lord Voldemort, Harry was starring into the handsome face of Tom Riddle.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Harry as he ducked onto the floor.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Tom shouted, the green light passing just inches from Harry's head.  
  
Tom grabbed Hermione by the arm and ran out of the ballroom with her. He shot a spell over his shoulder as someone pursued them. Many of the Death Eaters and Order members busted into the hall. Tom and Hermione ducked behind a large statue. Tom sent a jet of green light toward the people. He hit someone.  
  
"Tom, give it up." boomed the voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"Stay here." Tom whispered to Hermione.  
  
He jumped up and charge toward Dumbledore.  
  
"Never!" he hissed.  
  
The fire in the ballroom had begun to spread. Flames licked at the ceiling and coursed through the halls and other rooms. Walls had begun to cave in. The roar of the fire was loud and deafening. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione!" she heard Harry's voice say.  
  
She turned around and saw Harry.  
  
"Come on! This place is about to go!" he shouted.  
  
He helped Hermione up. They ran through the hall, ducking as a beam fell down. They ran outside. The fire had burst through the roof, sending pillars of smoke into the sky. Glass broke from the intense heat. As they were running to the front of the yard to the gates, a window burst. Tom flew out and landed on the ground. He grabbed Harry's ankle and caused him to fall to the ground. He held Harry down.  
  
"Now I'll get you Potter!" he hissed, aiming his wand at Harry.  
  
Hermione ran over to him and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No, please no!" she cried.  
  
Tom starred at her.  
  
"Why not?" he hissed,  
  
"You're not like that! You don't have to kill!" she cried.  
  
Harry struggled under Tom's grasp. Suddenly, the house exploded. A flying brick hit Hermione, knocking her out.  
  
"No!" Tom yelled, jumping up.  
  
He felt many hands grab him.  
  
"Come, our Lord! We must run!" said the voices of many Death Eaters.  
  
Tom struggled against their grasp. Harry jumped up and picked up Hermione. Tom tried so hard to wriggle free, but couldn't.  
  
"No! Hermione!" he yelled. "Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
His Death Eaters drug him out through a broken part in the fence. Tom kicked and struggled, but watched as Harry ran with Hermione in his arms. Her ribbon fell out, her hair rippling in the breeze.  
  
Harry watched as the Death Eaters and Voldemort disapparated. He could still see Voldemort, so young and so handsome looking, struggling to break free from the Death Eaters who were dragging him away. His cries of ordering them to let him go echoed in Harry's ears.  
  
Dumbledore and the rest of the Order, all safe and terribly bruised, were waiting outside the gates for Harry. He was still holding the unconscious Hermione. She looked so fragile, so beautiful.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Moody growled; Lupin was nursing a broken wrist; Ron was shocked, holding Hermione's robes that he had taken from one of the rooms.  
  
"Yeah." someone said.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the unconscious Hermione.  
  
"Well, we have succeeded in getting Hermione, but we have not succeeded in getting Voldemort. Come, let us go back to Hogwarts. She will be safer there."  
  
Harry nodded his head. Everyone disapparated back. Harry took one last look at the burning house before holding Hermione close and disapparating. 


	34. Ch34 Wandering Thoughts

Chapter 34  
  
"Wandering Thoughts"  
  
Hermione felt so groggy. Her head was spinning from a nauseating pain on the back of her head. She woke up, her eyes focusing on a familiar sight. She was lying in a bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.  
  
"You're awake." came the voice of Madame Pompfrey.  
  
She bustled over to Hermione, taking a spoon and a bottle of some green liquid with her.  
  
"Here, take this. It will help that pain in your head." she said while filling the spoon up with the liquid and handing it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione swallowed the liquid. It had a chalky taste to it.  
  
"Can I get up?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. You have been out for nearly two days." said Madame Pompfrey.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the bed, feeling her legs wobble. She noticed she was still wearing the dress she wore on Christmas. Her robes were hanging on a chair. She took her wand out and carefully took off the dress. Hermione put on a pair of gray sweats and a purple sweater. She carefully put the dress away in a box Madam Pompfrey gave her.  
  
Hermione left the hospital wing and went straight to find Professor Dumbledore. She found him talking to Nearly Headless Nick. She waited until Nick floated away  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
"I see you are up and about." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Could you please keep this on your office. It has my dress in it." she said.  
  
Dumbledore took the box.  
  
"Most gladly." he said.  
  
He noticed the ring on her finger.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the ring.  
  
Hermione followed his gaze and quickly put her hand down by her side.  
  
"Oh, it's just a ring I found at the house." lied Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Very well. Ron has returned home, but Harry is still here. He's teaching for Professor Lupin until the full moon passes." said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione watched as Dumbledore walked away. She knew she should have told him that Tom asked her to marry him, but she didn't and she didn't know why. She found Harry in the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom putting away books.  
  
"Hey Harry." she said.  
  
"Hermione." said Harry.  
  
He came around from behind his desk and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright." he said.  
  
"I'm glad you are too." said Hermione. "I wish my parents were here. I haven't seen them or spoke to them since my birthday."  
  
"Well, don't worry. They should be arriving here tonight. Dumbledore thinks they'll be very safe here. There's been several attacks in the last two days alone." said Harry.  
  
"Where at?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Near Paris." said Harry. "A lot of deaths as well."  
  
Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. Were innocent people dying because Tom was outraged that she was gone?  
  
"It's my fault." said Hermione. "He's mad because I am gone."  
  
"No Hermione, you mustn't blame yourself. Voldemort was always sinister and pitiless. Don't go saying you're the reason he's that way. Blame it on his childhood, his past, his need to destroy all those that reminded him of his muggle father who abandoned his mother."  
  
Hermione felt that in a way, it was her fault he was that way. She felt that long ago, when she died, that he turned for the worse, becoming more sinister and bloodthirsty than ever before.  
  
"Oh, there's our baby!" cried a woman's voice.  
  
Hermione spun around and was crushed in a hug by her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, you're killing me." choked Hermione.  
  
Her parents let go of her.  
  
"We were so worried about you. Dumbledore said that you were on some top- secret mission." said her mother.  
  
"Glad your alright." said her father, giving her another hug.  
  
"I missed you so much." Hermione said to her parents, kissing them each. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."  
  
"We were too, honey. We were too." cooed her parents."  
  
Hermione and her parents spent a long time catching up on various things. Dumbledore had prepared an empty, unused classroom as a guestroom for Hermione and her parents. She showed her parents around Hogwarts and met some of the teachers. They chatted about little things like classes, the weather, and surprisingly, quidditch. They watched a quidditch match against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hermione introduced her parents to some of the ghosts and house elves.  
  
After a long day, Hermione and her parents returned back to their guestroom. It was very cozy, like a small apartment. It had two separate bedrooms, a small bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room.  
  
"We had such a wonderful day." said her mother while kicking off her shoes.  
  
"Yeah." said Hermione, kissing her parents goodnight, taking the smallest bedroom, climbing into a bed.  
  
She sat lay and waited until her parents where fast asleep. Her wedding ring twirled around her finger. She wondered what would happened if her parents ever became suspicious of the ring, wondering if their only daughter and only child was to be married. They would also be very curious as to who the suitor was.  
  
"Hey Mom and Dad, meet my fiancé, Lord Voldemort. Yeah, he's evil, but I love him." Hermione thought. 'Yeah right, they'd probably send me to the loony bin or disown me or something.'  
  
Her thoughts drifted far away. She missed him. Where was he? Was he all right? Does he miss her? Was he angry with her? Does he still love her? She soon fell asleep, seeing his face, feeling his touch.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" hissed a high cold voice.  
  
A muggle police officer dropped dead. Voldemort stood over him, his eyes burning with rage. He looked over the many dead bodies in the muggle shop. His Death Eaters were finishing up their work of torture and killing.  
  
His eyes wandered over the place. There was death and destruction everywhere. His mind, however, wandered away. His thoughts were on Hermione. Was she all right? Does she miss him? Was she angry with him?  
  
"My Lord, come, we have more places to go." said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I know." hissed Voldemort.  
  
As they stepped out of the shop, a Death Eater conjured the Dark Mark above the store.  
  
"No one is safe from my wrath." said Voldemort. "No one." 


	35. Ch35 Inner Struggle

Chapter 35  
  
"Inner Struggle"  
  
Hermione woke up, the smell of fresh coffee and blueberry muffins tickling her nose. Her mother was preparing breakfast while her father indulged in the Daily Prophet, starring fixedly at the moving pictures on the front page.  
  
Hermione got up and clambered into the bathroom, taking her robes with her. It was small, yet had a nice-sized tub, a reasonable shower, and a sink and toilet. The floor was blue tiled as well as the walls. She turned on the water in the shower, slipped of her clothes, and climbing into the shower. The jet of hot water trickled down her smooth, tanned skin. She felt the weight of her wet hair on her shoulders and back. Hermione began running soap over her body, scrubbing here and there. She stopped when she felt the diamond on the ring of her finger touch her skin. She began to cry, sinking down to the floor below. She buried her head in her hands and cried softly.  
  
What was she doing? Could she kid herself to believe that someone so evil and poisonous ever actually love? Was Tom just playing with her heart and mind to win her over, to use her to his advantage to destroy the world? Why did she have to endure with the truth that she was the Dark lord's old lover? She didn't want to have to go through with any of this, that is, pretending that Voldemort cared about her and that she would save everyone from him. She knew that if she failed to change him, then either Harry or Voldemort would die due to the other, that the world would end, that she would end as well.  
  
She lifted her head and wiped the tears from her face. She stumbled out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel, wrapping it around her body. She starred at herself in the mirror, taking in her wet, dark hair and red eyes. Her face was pale and sad. Hermione suddenly felt sick, suddenly felt hurt, suddenly felt angry. She slammed her left hand against the mirror, the glass shattering. Blood began to poor from her poor, hurt hand.  
  
Hermione cried in frustration, in hurt, in anger, in disbelief. She cradled her hurt hand, a pounding sounding at the bathroom door.  
  
"Hermione dear, are you alright?" came her mother's worried voice.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said weekly.  
  
She took her wand out of her robe pocket, repairing the shattered mirror and healing her hurt hand. She starred at the ring on her finger, tears forming behind her eyes. She reached for the ring, trying desperately to get it off. It finally came off, and Hermione aimed to fling it down the sink drain, but she stopped. She looked at herself, ready to throw the ring, in the mirror. She gazed at the marvelous beauty of the ring.  
  
She placed the ring carefully back on her slender finger, modeling it in the light.  
  
"Hermione Granger, long ago you made the happiest man in the world, were stolen from me, and I thought I'd never see you again. Please say that this time, we will be together, that not even death itself will tear us apart. Please say you will marry me."  
  
She heard his voice ring through her head like the faint, haunting chime of a church bell. She could smell him, a faint smell of a dark power, so forbidden, so luring. She quickly dried her hair and put on a pair of bell- bottom jeans and a blue tank top. She used a spell to put on her make-up, her pale face returning a healthy glow. Her cheeks were rosy-pink, her eyelids kissed with a faint dusting of gold powder. Her lips were a crimson red. She pocketed her wand in her back pocket, despite what Moody had said, and pranced out of the bathroom. She stopped to fish her necklace out of her robe pockets and put it on, feeling its cool, familiar touch on her skin.  
  
Hermione kissed her mother and father on the cheek, grabbing a muffin and hoping onto the couch.  
  
"My, my, someone's in a good mood." chimed her mother.  
  
Hermione's dad carefully folded the Daily Prophet and placed it on the small coffee table in front of him.  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore had told us that you have been gone on a special assignment, though at this time, he won't say what it is. We missed you at Christmas." he said.  
  
Hermione's mother placed several presents by Hermione.  
  
"All for you dear." beamed her mother.  
  
Hermione smiled and opened several of the presents. All contained several handsome sweaters and jeans. Hermione opened a box last. It was a lovely, spaghetti strapped dress that zipped up in the back. Hermione stood up, and pressed it against her body, admiring the dress's beauty.. It was a deep, red wine color made from a fine, expensive silk. It swayed graciously on the floor.  
  
"Your father and I saw it in Paris a month or so back. We just knew when we saw it that you would look lovely in it." said Hermione's mother.  
  
Hermione carefully placed the dress back in the box.  
  
"Thank you so much! I hope that you got my presents." said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, we did. Your father was quite tickled by the enchanted mirror and I simply love the self-washing dishes." said her mother, looking down at a shiny item on Hermione's finger.  
  
Hermione noticed her mom starring at her ring. Her father was too, his brow furrowed in wrinkles.  
  
"Hermione dear, do you have something to tell us?" she asked.  
  
Hermione, quickly ducked her hand behind her, but hesitantly brought it out and up into the light.  
  
"O this old thing, I bought it a while back in Diagon Alley at that new jeweler's shop. Hadn't had much chance to wear it."  
  
Her father's wrinkles disappeared. Her mother looked reassured. Hermione smiled to herself. She didn't want to bring her parents into the mess she was in. She loved her parents to much to do so.  
  
"It would look lovely with your dress for the Winter Ball." said her mother.  
  
"Winter ball? But I'm not a student." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, just go for old times. Harry's been anxious to see if you'd go with him. He came by early this morning, but you were still asleep." beamed her mother.  
  
Hermione blushed. Harry, acting like a schoolboy, asking her to the ball.  
  
"Well, what do you say?" said her father. "He's probably eating breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"Sure." said Hermione. "I'll go tell him."  
  
Harry was finishing up his glass of orange juice, laughing at Ron's nephews as they chunked spoonfuls of porridge at the Slytherins. He stopped laughing and starred in awe as he saw her, beautiful as a goddess, delicate as a rose, walk into the Great Hall. He watched the fine, silky curls of her dark hair bounce with every step she took. Her body was magnificent, and Harry had to think of Umbridge to keep himself from being caught in "awkward" situation. Harry stood up really fast, ruffling his hair. All the Weasley boys stopped their porridge chunking to stare at the two.  
  
"Hermione.:" said Harry.  
  
Hermione stopped in front of Harry.  
  
'God , she smells good.' thought Harry as he smelt a faint aroma of dark vanilla come off Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I was just returning an answer to your question." she said.  
  
Harry gulped. He forgot about that.  
  
"And?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes." said Hermione.  
  
Harry blushed furiously. The Weasley boys made gagging noises. Hermione stood there, graceful and beautiful.  
  
"Great. Well, um, well, erm, the ball is in two days, and, um, I will be staying for a bit. Ron and Dumbledore are dealing with Fudge about work." said Harry.  
  
Hermione could sense his uneasiness. She knew Harry was trying hard to stay calm and appear cool. He was after all, an adult. She couldn't help but feel something new, something exciting. Could it be possible she was falling for Harry?  
  
'No, don't do it. You'll only hurt him. You know you love someone else.' voice said in her head.  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip. She knew she did love someone else, but what if the love he confessed to her was a lie, a sham to hurt those around him. Hermione didn't know what to do, or where to turn.  
  
"Mione, you okay?" Harry asked, seeing the faraway look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine. I just need to, to clear my head." she said.  
  
"Well, we could walk around the grounds." said Harry.  
  
"Yes, that would be great." said Hermione.  
  
"Well, your father and I will be returning home for a bit to check on things. We'll bring Crookshanks back with us."  
  
Hermione watched her parents smile, getting back to what they were doing. She sat there, finger her necklace. She had the strangest feeling something wasn't right. 


	36. Ch36 The Beginning of a Revolution

Chapter 36  
  
"The Beginning of a Revolution"  
  
Lucius Malfoy cackled, a high, cold cackle, as he shoved several muggles into filthy cage. Oh, the new plan was perfect. Round up all the muggles and pathetic wizards and witches viewed unworthy, stuff them in cages, and kill them all. The Dark Lord had studied the ways of Adolph Hitler and Joseph Stalin. He had taken a fascination to the types of torture muggles had come up with like the electric chair.  
  
"Soon, all the filth in those world will be gone and the world will be left to our ruling!" yelled Lucius.  
  
He surveyed the area before him, a vast, dead land of dead trees, dying grass, and harsh, dry ground. Magical fences had been put up, to grow higher and higher if a person were to try to go over it or shock someone to death if they tried to go under it or through it. The prison was once the dark lord's home, a deteriorating castle in the middle on nowhere surrounded by dangerous woods. The sky above was as red as blood, prevailed by scattered winds and thick, dark clouds that seemed to never go away.  
  
Every hour, more and more muggles, dazed and confused, would be brought in, along with knowing witches and wizards, all captured, all to meet the same fate. Every day before sunset, each Death Eater would choose five prisoners to execute. The rest of the prisoners were drained of happy feelings as the dementors guarded them, loyal to their Lord.  
  
Draco Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle from school, poked their wands in frightened muggles' faces, sometimes torturing some. The cries, sobs, and screams of all people of age, shape, size, color, and race filled the air. Lucius smiled. His son was the golden apple in his eye, carrying out the dirty work, rather "good" work just like his father.  
  
Voldemort was standing in front of a window that over looked a barren land. His sharp green eyes were glowing red, his pale, handsome face contorted with happiness and pitilessness. It seemed that his face had a fairly noticeable change. The features were starting to go back to the old face he once had, the one of a snake. The nose, though still perfectly shaped, had begun to flatten. The eyes were slowly changing into scarlet slits, the green struggling to stay alive. It seemed that the ice that had melted away from his heart, had slowly, unknowingly, crept back onto his heart.  
  
No, there was not love left in his heart for him to feel. All he knew was the feelings he had, no remorse and a taste for killing. His snake, Nargini, slithered under the old desk. He picked her up and placed her around his neck. He then left his room and went down the stairs and looked at the sight before him. This vast room had been converted to house his prisoners. He sneered as he saw a muggle child cling to his mother as a dementor hovered over its cage.  
  
"Fools, you will all die, filthy little bitches.," he hissed.  
  
He went back upstairs and sat down in an old armchair near a desk, books over Hitler piled on it. He pressed his index fingers tightly together, beating them against his pale lips.  
  
He would soon have his control over the world, getting rid of all those muggles and corrupted witches and wizards who sympathized them. He would get rid of that bimbo Dumbledore, the very wizard he hated more than anything else in the world. If only he could hurt the old man where it hurts worse, but where?  
  
A smiled crossed his lips. Yes, he knew exactly how to hit Dumbledore hard, how to weaken the old man. 


	37. Ch37 The Winter Ball

Chapter 37  
  
"The Winter Ball"  
  
Harry fumbled nervously with his hair in the mirror in Dumbledore's office. He fixed his bowtie and examined his smooth, black tuxedo.  
  
"How do I look?" Harry asked Fawkes.  
  
Fawkes cooed softly.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." smiled Harry.  
  
Dumbledore was not there. He had been called on an emergency meeting with the Order. He told Harry to stay here with Hermione and her parents for he would be returning shortly. Harry gave on final look in the mirror before heading out of the office.  
  
He waited patiently at the foot of the stairs, watching as the girls and boys, dressed up and merry, pass him. The Weasley boys were all dressed up, quite a surprise, and sporting their dates around like muggle men and their cars. Harry turned his head as he caught a sight of red wine. He gasped as he saw her, descending down the stairs like a princess. Her dress, silky and beautiful, hugged her body quite well and trailed on the floor. Her hair was set up in a loose, graceful bun upon her head with loose curls falling out. Her smiled sparkled against her flawless face.  
  
Hermione saw Harry's reaction and blushed. She thought she had looked to pale, for she had been sick the past few weeks and seemed to indulge in too much food. Harry took her smooth right hand in his, kissing it softly.  
  
"You look absolutely breathtaking." he breathed.  
  
"Thank you. You look quite handsome." said Hermione. "Shall we?"  
  
She lent her arm out. Harry hooked his arm around hers and led her to the Great Hall. It was decorated with dazzling icicles and large ice sculptures like swans and flowers. Fountains of different colored water flowed majestically. Blue and white robs glittered above the freshly polished floor. Several round tables were draped in white, silky sheets that were charmed to clean themselves. Lovely oak chairs with soft blue cushions surrounded the tables. Hermione gazed in awe at the beautiful sight. A lovely orchestra of gentle concert music drifted from the stage where charmed instruments played. A large grandfather clock made of ice stood in the center, it's many hands and parts moving and working, the numbers on its face glowing. The school had started having Winter Balls right after Hermione left Hogwarts. Dumbledore thought that a ball would help ease the students minds from bad things going on in the world. It was fashioned like a New Year's party, only celebrating the anniversary of when magic was first thought to have been born, February 1st.  
  
"It's so beautiful." she whispered.  
  
Harry glided the Hermione to a nearby table. She graciously sat down, crossing a leg over the other, exposing a nice set of red high hilled sandals on lovely feet and a hint of long, sexy legs to Harry. Harry gulped, taking a seat next to her. He watched her pick up her dinner menu before picking up his. He peeked at her over his menu, getting a better look at her gorgeous face. Her dressed front dipped low, exposing a bit of her shapely, firm breasts. The necklace he gave her set firmly against her chest.  
  
'Calm yourself, Harry. You're an adult, so act like one.' he told himself.  
  
"Um, I think I'll have spaghetti." Hermione said.  
  
"Me too." said Harry.  
  
Two plates of hot, delicious spaghetti appeared in front of them. Hermione took her fork and carefully twirled the long noodles around it, lifting the fork to her lips. Harry watched her eat, missing his mouth with his won fork.  
  
Hermione felt Harry's gaze on her. She placed her fork down and smiled.  
  
"Harry, eat before your food gets cold." she said.  
  
Harry stopped starring at her and shoveled his spaghetti quickly into his mouth. Hermione giggled. They sat for a while after they ate, catching up on old topics like Quidditch, friends, and more. Harry had said that Dudley had knocked up some woman, got caught selling drugs, thrown in jail, was currently on parole, works as a shoe salesmen, living in a tiny mobile home with five kids, three dogs, and a lot of cats. The music kicked up to a lively tune. Harry got up and extended his hand to Hermione.  
  
"Shall we dance?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione placed her right hand in Harry's.  
  
"Lets." she replied.  
  
They danced for a long time. Students danced around them as well as professors. Harry liked the feel of Hermione's body near his. Her weight was light and her touch warm. Harry felt he was falling for her, for his dear friend of 10 years.  
  
"Hey everyone! It's one minute till midnight!" boomed a voice.  
  
Hermione and Harry followed everyone in front of the clock. The face shown large numbers, seconds counting down to Magic Day. Harry held Hermione's hand as everyone began to count down the numbers.  
  
"10..."  
  
Harry squeezed Hermione's hand.  
  
"9..."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"8..."  
  
Hermione felt Harry's gaze on her.  
  
"7..."  
  
Hermione met Harry's gaze.  
  
"6..."  
  
Harry leaned in.  
  
"5...."  
  
Hermione just stood there.  
  
"4..."  
  
She saw Harry's intentions.  
  
"3..."  
  
Hermione began to lean in.  
  
"2..."  
  
They heads came close, they closed their eyes, lips near the others.  
  
"1..."  
  
A round of "Happy Magic Day" rang throughout the hall. Confetti showered from the air as the orchestra played a cheerful song. Harry and Hermione stood there, a deep kiss going between them. The world seemed to revolve slowly. Hermione and Harry stood back from the other, gazing at each other.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Harry, blushing madly. "I should have never done that."  
  
"Oh no, don't feel sorry. You just shocked me." said Hermione, blushing also. "Happy Magic Day."  
  
"Happy Magic Day." said Harry.  
  
The harmony of the music seemed to go of key. The lights above flickered. Everyone stopped celebrating and gazed around curiously. Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall burst open. A mad, cold wind rushed in. A jet of green light soared in, hitting the clock, shattering it into sharp, cold shards.  
  
"Everyone down!" yelled Professor McGonnagal.  
  
Many students got on the floor and crawled under tables. Harry and Hermione took out their wands, knowing with an auror instinct that trouble was about to come in. The lights went out. Many students took out their wands, whispered "Lumos," and gazed around in the dim light. The orchestra of enchanted instruments stopped playing. Not a sound filled the air.  
  
"Maybe it's a joke." piped a student's voice.  
  
Suddenly, a ray of dark smoke swarmed in, forming above the Great Hall a shape. Everyone screamed when they saw the Death Mark.  
  
"Oh my God." said Harry. "He's here. Voldemort's here." 


	38. Ch38 Afraid

Chapter 38  
  
"Afraid"  
  
Hermione drew in a sharp breath. How could he be here? Why was he here? Suddenly, she suspected that he was the reason Dumbledore had left so urgently. She twirled her ring around her finger madly, uneasily.  
  
Suddenly, twenty or more Death Eaters, all in masks and decked out in dark, billowing cloaks, rushed in, hitting several students with stupefying spells. Professor McGonnagal tried to stun one of the Death Eaters, but was stunned herself. Harry kicked over a table, motioning for several students to get behind it. Hermione ducked under the stage through a trap door on the side, telling students to quietly and quickly get in.  
  
The Death Eaters stood in the middle of the hall, all laughing madly.  
  
"Oh, ickle Hogwarts having a bally-wally?" cackled a woman Death Eater.  
  
Harry had no doubt that it was Bellatrix. He peeked from behind the table, watching the Death Eaters. They were stupefy students and staff, laughing madly and acting as if they were children in a candy shop. Harry was about to duck out and do some special auror moves, when the person he wished not to see strutted in. Dark hair crowned the head of the Dark Lord, his eyes blazing red in the dimly lit room. His pale face, though handsome, was somehow contorted with rage, happiness, and his old self, the snake. His robes flowed around him as he walked up to his Death Eaters. A smirk crossed his pale lips. His snake, Nargini, followed in behind him.  
  
Hermione watched through cracks on in the small trap door as he strolled in. She could feel her heart flutter. She longed to run up to him, to throw her arms around him, to kiss him, but seeing how much he changed over the past months alone, which felt like years to her, she was afraid to do so. She felt nausea sweep over her. Her breathing quickened and her heart pounded furiously against her chest.  
  
"Ah, good old Hogwarts," said Voldemort. "It's so nice to be here again, especially on Magic Day."  
  
His Death Eaters got down and bowed before their Lord. Voldemort smirked, seeing the horrified looks on many students faces. Nargini hissed at many.  
  
"Patients, Nargini, patients. I'll find someone to suit your taste buds soon," said Voldemort.  
  
Harry peeked out again from behind the table, his scar, after years of immense training, only throbbed a bit. He waited patiently for a moment, a moment to attack. He knew that the countless, innocent lives of the students were riding on him.  
  
"Dumbledore isn't here to save you," said Voldemort, turning around and looking at all the students. "He's gone away, believing he was needed for something very important. Now, I will get that old fool and hit him where it hurts most."  
  
Harry watched as the Death Eaters got up and started torturing students. Harry took his chance, shot up, and stunned a Death Eater. Harry was kicked in the side, his wand skidding under a nearby table. Two Death Eaters grabbed Harry roughly, holding him up. Voldemort walked up to him.  
  
"Well, well, Harry Potter. I'm quite surprised to see you here," he said.  
  
Harry's eye blazed with rage. Hermione watched them both, holing her breath, her hand on the door.  
  
"You only sent Dumbledore away because you were too afraid to face him," spat Harry.  
  
Vodlemort punched Harry. A thin line of blood escaped Harry's mouth. His jaw felt broken.  
  
"What lies you speak, Potter. I only sent that fool away so that when he returned, his precious Hogwarts would be destroyed and so would he, too distraught to carry on to destroy me," said Voldemort. "My Death Eaters are itching to kill."  
  
A murmur of agreement filtered through the Death Eaters. Harry saw Wormtail, hiding nearby, his eye twitching.  
  
"Now, I think we'll start the killings by killing you," said Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. He aimed it at Harry's heart. Harry closed his eyes, thinking he would soon be with his parents.  
  
"Avada..."  
  
There was a sudden banging of wood. A figure quickly emerged out from under the stage.  
  
"Accio wand!" it shouted quickly.  
  
Before Voldemort knew what was happening, he felt his wand slip out of his fingers. His eyes blazed like fire. He swung around and turned toward the shadowy figure clutching his wand. He motioned for his Death Eaters, all walking toward the figure, to stop.  
  
"Well, well, someone comes to Potter's aid. Not man enough to show your face?" he said silkily.  
  
Hermione clutched Tom's wand and hers in one hand. She could see his scarlet eyes glowing, his attention turned toward her. She decided that if it were now that she died, she would go out now, as a woman, not as a coward.  
  
Voldemort watched as the figure stepped into the dimmed lights in the hall. The light traveled from the bottom of red wine dress, up to hips, up to the neck, then the face. She stood there, holding two wands, her face, full of fear, yet determination. Loose curls hung in her face. She gazed back at him with an unclear expression.  
  
They stood there for a while, starring at each other. The only sound that rang in the hall was a few sobs now and then. Neither of the two knew what to think. Voldemort stepped up to her, gazing at her like she was a shiny object. It had been a while since he last saw her. He had changed so much since she last saw him, that was, Christmas.  
  
Harry watched as Voldemort walked up to Hermione. He had never seen the Dark Lord look at someone with such passion. Voldemort grabbed Hermione clutching her arms near the shoulders, throwing her head back, her very loose bun shaking loose, fine curls blooming out.  
  
Hermione could feel the heat of his body against hers. She starred up into those burning eyes, seeing a faint glimmer of emerald green in them. She felt so afraid of him, knowing his strong embrace could crush her like a hammer to a piece of chalk. He suddenly smiled. He furiously kissed her, feeling what might bruise her lips. She tried to scream, but couldn't. His hold on her arms was hurting her. She lifted her leg up quickly, hitting him in between the legs, the slapped him hard in the face, her hand mark showing red against his pale, cool skin. He quickly let go of her, smiling, seeming as if it didn't faze him a bit.  
  
"What, I thought you used to liked it when I kissed you," he said, sneering.  
  
Hermione's eye blazed.  
  
"You're right, I used," she spat.  
  
Tom starred at her, his face expressionless.  
  
"What's the matter? I'm not good enough for you?" he hissed.  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"Well?" Tom hissed.  
  
Hermione's eyes fogged up. Why was he acting this way? Never in her life had he treated her like this, never. Oh, how he had change, how the thick blood of evil corrupted him.  
  
"Answer me!" Tom hissed, slapping Hermione hard, knocking her to the floor, the Death Eaters laughing.  
  
Hermione fell to the floor, her and Toms' wand landing beside her, the side of her face stinging. She hoisted herself up on her knees, her hair dangling around her face. She looked up at Tom, no Voldemort. He hovered over her.  
  
"My wand," he said, extending his hand out.  
  
Hermione picked his wand up and held it up.  
  
"You want it?" she hissed. "Go fetch!"  
  
She threw his wand across the room. It hit the wall with a clunk sound and rolled under a table. Vodlemort glared at her.  
  
"Bitch! Filthy bitch!" he spat, jerking her up by her arms.  
  
He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Lucius, Avery, take Potter away, I'll deal with him later."  
  
The two Death Eaters holding Harry took him away, Harry kicking and cussing. Harry gave Hermione one final, sad, worried look before he was gone from sight. She turned her gaze back to Voldemort.  
  
"As for you, my sweet," he said silky, "I have other plans." 


	39. Ch39 Hurt

Chapter 39  
  
"Hurt"  
  
Hermione's hand was grasped roughly by the Dark Lord. He hissed something to Nargini, picked up his wand and Hermione's, nodded his head to two Death Eaters, and yelled to the rest, "Do what you wish."  
  
The room was full of screams and flashes of lights. Hermione was being dragged through the dark halls, trying desperately to break free from Voldemort's grasp. He kept on jerking her, getting her to walk faster, the two Death Eaters following closely behind.  
  
She was glad her parents had left early that day, knowing they were not here to endure the horrors unfolding here. Voldemort lead them to a painting of an old wizard at the end of a dark hallway in the dungeons, ordering the subject in the painting to open up. The wizard did so, Voldemort threw Hermione.  
  
"Stay out here and keep guard. I'll only be a moment." he said to the two Death Eaters.  
  
Hermione landed on soft carpet. Torches lit up, exposing a dark, drafty room. The walls were dark, bare stone with no paintings or anything on the walls. A large, dark window was nearly hidden by thick black curtains. The carpet was a deep green color, matching the sheets of a bed nearby. A large, black chair rested behind an oak desk. Papers covered it. Several robes were hanging on a coat rack on the wall. A door leading to a small bathroom was pried open. Hermione saw a name plaque above the coat rack, Severus Snape. This was Snape's quarters.  
  
She focused her attention on Voldemort, who sealed the room shut. He swung around, his pale face illuminated by the light of the torches. Hermione managed to get on her feet. Voldemort placed his wand and Hermione's in his robe pocket.  
  
"Being a bit rude, aren't we?" he asked, walking over toward Hermione  
  
Hermione stood her ground, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You're the one who's being a bastard," she spat.  
  
They were now standing nose to nose. His emerald green eyes, blazing red, ripped through her cinnamon ones. Hermione tried not to show any sign of fear or weakness.  
  
"I always knew you were one.," she said.  
  
Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, do you know what your purpose is in life?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't move, didn't say a word.  
  
"To help me get what I want, to help me destroy the world.," he said coolly. "But it seems, I'm having trouble getting you to cooperate."  
  
He made Hermione back up. She felt her legs hit the back of the bed.  
  
"You see, I know that you have unimaginable powers that you are not aware of. You have intelligence that nearly outdoes my own. I thought you'd understand it when I made it clear that my soul purpose is to get rid of the filthy beings in this world. Don't you remember how a muggle murdered your parents only because he wanted to steal?" he said.  
  
"I do, but that was a long time ago, people change. You can't solve anything by doing more harm than good." Hermione said. "I'll never join you so you can hurt others."  
  
"Really?" said Voldemort in a dark tone. "Why not?"  
  
"I'll never hurt anyone. My parents are muggles, I'm a mudblood, remember?" she said.  
  
Voldemort glared at her.  
  
"So, you'd rather waste your precious life to help those you once despised?" he hissed.  
  
"I told you, I've changed. Can't you get it through that thick head of yours?" she spat.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I'll just have to find a way to change your mind." he hissed.  
  
He pushed Hermione back, causing her to fall onto the bed. She tried to get up, but he crawled on top of her, pinning both her legs down with his. He held both arms with one hand while his free hand undid his robes and threw them off. All he was wearing was black pants and a black shirt. He reached around Hermione, fumbling with the zipper.  
  
"No, please stop!" she cried.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" he hissed.  
  
He slid Hermione's dress over her head, leaving her only in her strapless red bra and red panties. Hermione closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. The cool air was cruel to her bare skin. Voldemort smirked, tearing off his shirt. He quickly let go of Hermione's arms to undo his pants. Hermione tried to spring up, but he pushed her back down. Hermione's sobs echoed around the room. She wanted to die, right there, right now. She turned her head, starring helplessly at the wand. If only she could reach it. If only.  
  
She felt his hands fumbling with her bra. She gazed at the wand more intently.  
  
'Oh, please, God! Help me! I need that wand!' she thought pleadingly.  
  
As Voldemort's attention was diverted to unhooking her bra, scratching her as he did so, Hermione watched in shock as her wand, slowly, yet unmistakably, moved out of the robe pocket and rolled across the floor. She managed to stretch down arm and grasp the wand firmly in her hand.  
  
"Impedimenta!" she shouted, jabbing her wand in Voldemort's chest just as he was about to unhook the last hook.  
  
Voldemort flew through the air and hit the wall. Hermione jumped up and threw on his robes. She tried to make for the door, but he beat her there.  
  
"You bitch!" he hissed, hitting her hard in the face.  
  
Hermione backed up, feeling blood drip from her bottom lip. He made a move toward her, but Hermione glared at him, hitting him with "Impedimenta" again. He fell backwards, dark hair hiding his angry red eyes. Hermione knew that the two Death Eaters were outside the painting. She gazed at the window, knowing what she had to do.  
  
Just as Voldemort was getting up, Hermione through the hood of the robe over her head, wrapped the robe around her body tightly, her bare feet massaging the carpet, and ran full sped toward the window. She watched as Voldemort, sensing hr motives, ran after her. Just as she hit the window, he grabbed her around the waist.  
  
They both went through the window, landing on the hard, snow-covered ground below. Glass showered around them. Hermione got up, bits of glass slicing her feet. She didn't stop to grimace from the pain as spots of blood stained the virgin white snow around her. She ran, ran as fast as she ever ran. Her hair flamed madly around her as she toward the school gates. She stopped, using her mind to open the gates. She quickly got out and slammed them shut with another thought. She swung around as she heard someone huffing behind the fence.  
  
Voldemort stood there, glaring at her. He shot up quickly to climb the fence, but fell when Hermione sent "Impedimenta" at him. Hermione, looking at Voldemort sitting on the ground, his dark hair ruffled, and caught his gaze. Her cinnamon colored eyes filled with tears. His red eyes, a hint of emerald, starred back into hers. She felt the ring on her finger, knowing it meant nothing anymore.  
  
"Goodbye." she said, throwing his wand and the ring at him and then disapparating. 


	40. Ch40 A Home from Long Ago

Chapter 40  
  
"A Home from Long Ago"  
  
Hermione apparated to her bedroom. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing madly. Her life was a wreck and the world's doom was to come all because she failed to save it. She could have put a stop to the killings, the tortures, and the pain. It was all her fault, all her fault.  
  
She must have fallen asleep, for she found herself lying on the floor, light pouring in from the window. Hermione went into the bathroom, throwing up just after remembering all that happened last night. Her face was pale and clammy, and she felt a fever coming on. She went back into her room and reached into a robe pocket to make sure her wand was in it. As her fingers felt it, she sighed a sigh of relief and then felt something silky and thin. She took it out, extracting a long, blue ribbon. She held the ribbon in front of her face. It was the ribbon she had worn on Christmas. It had fallen out when Harry had carried her for she was unconscious. He, Voldemort, must have picked it up. This made tears form in Hermione's eyes. That must have been when he cared.  
  
She placed it back in the pocket, trying to shut out the events of that night. She then moved to take off the thick, black robe she was wearing. As she did so, she caught a scent, his scent. She carefully took it off, holding it in front of her. She starred at a tag near the collar, faded, yet readable.  
  
Tom Riddle.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do, whether to clutch the robe to her breast or set it on fire. She realized that she must have looked stupid, standing there for a long time, rubbing the label with her thumb. She carefully folded the robe and placed it on her bed. She took out her wand, healing the cuts on her feet. She looked in the mirror, seeing scratch marks on her back. She didn't bother with them. She put on a knitted black sweater and khaki pants. She didn't bother putting on make-up. Though she refused to believe it, she had a natural beauty.  
  
As she tossed her hair over her shoulders, her gaze fell on a three, rusted golden keys. She walked over to them and picked them up. She used a spell to get rid of the rust. One key had an address on it.  
  
"1110 Archweild Street, London"  
  
Looking out her window, seeing the snow starting to melt, seeing the naked trees tickled by a strong breeze, Hermione knew it was cold. She was going to walk over to her closet to grab a coat, but instead, walked over to her bed. She picked up the folded robe and shook it out, then put it on. She put on a pair of black leather boots and exited to her garage. She didn't see Crookshanks, but knew her parents had come to get him.  
  
She checked the front of her car for any damage from that night. The windshield was busted out and the hood caved in a bit. One of the headlights was damaged as well. She took out her wand, said "Reparo!," and the damage to her car was gone. She opened the garage door, hopped into her car, and backed out of the driveway. She stopped, remembering something. She remembered how she used her mind to drag her wand to her and to open the gates. She turned and looked at her garage door, still wide open. She imagined it closing, concentrating hard on that thought. Suddenly, it gave a mighty shake before gently closing down.  
  
"So, is this one of those great powers I'm suppose to have? Isn't this what muggles call telekinesis?" she said to herself.  
  
She shook that thought, deciding to wait later on to find out more about this power. She drove by her parents' house, no one home. She only hoped they were somewhere safe.  
  
It was a short drive to London. Hermione had never been to that part of the vast city, that is, the ghetto part. Poor, old houses littered this street, Archweild Street. It was gray and littered with papers and trash. Hobos slept in boxes while others gathered around fires in trashcans. She came to 1110 Archweild Street. She parked her car and muttered a few quick spells to protect it from carjackers or any other sort of ordeal.  
  
Her boots clunked softly on the sidewalk as she walked up to the house. The windows were boarded up, as was the door. Hermione wondered why no one had tried to break in, but then knew why. The place had a dark aurora to it. Hermione felt like it was home, but not really. She tore down the boards blocking the door. She then inserted the key with the address on it in the rusted brass handle of the old oak door, and watched it twisted around by itself. The door opened slowly, creaking as it did. Hermione took out her wand and muttered "Lumos" for the place was terribly dark.  
  
A wind swept through the open door. Hermione closed it and explored the house. Old, moth-eaten furniture dotted the place here and there. The roof had collapsed in some of the rooms she had explored. She stopped; looking in at what must be the living room, for it was large and had old sofas and a once-handsome fireplace. She stopped, leaning against the doorway, a memory coming back to her.  
  
A short, lean woman with long, chocolate colored hair and misty blue eyes who was wearing a pearl necklace was busy hanging stockings up by the fire. A tall, lean bald man with cinnamon colored eyes was busy adding the finishing touches to a Christmas tree in the corner with many presents under it. They were her parents. Both turned around as Hermione walked into the room, shaking off her snow-covered school robes.  
  
"There's our baby girl." chirped her mother.  
  
She finished hanging her stockings and gave her daughter a hug. Her father did the same. Her mother bustled off to make tea. Her father took a seat in an armchair  
  
"Well, how's your new school?" he asked her.  
  
"Wonderful." said Hermione, sitting on the couch.  
  
Her mother returned with a teapot and three teacups. She poured out some tea and gave out the cups. Hermione took a sip of her tea, and gently placed it on the coffee table.  
  
"So, made any friends?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, a few." replied Hermione.  
  
"Met any boys?" said her father.  
  
Hermione blushed, trying to hide it. She wasn't sure of whether to tell them about a certain boy who had caught her eye.  
  
"If so, I'll need to practice my scowl." said her father, getting up and walking over to a mirror on the wall, scowling in it. "How's this?"  
  
"Oh, Charles, behave. It's about time our daughter got out and find herself a decent man. So, have you met anyone, my dear?" said her mother.  
  
"Well, there's this one guy who's really nice and wonderful. He's Head Boy, makes good grades, and is a Slytherin." said Hermione.  
  
"Ooh, both Head students in Slytherin, how marvelous. Oh, you have some mail from you friends in Oxford and from other people. I've placed it on your desk" said her mother.  
  
She left the living room, hearing her parents talk about various news from the Daily Prophet. She went into a room, her bedroom, and shut the door. The room was a pale white color with a lovely wooden floor. A four-poster bed made from ebony that was built by her father stood next to the window. White curtains and a white canopy surrounded the bed. A large matching ebony dresser stood next to the closet as so did a bookshelf. Various pictures of animals and landscapes dotted he walls here and there. A desk stood in the corner. Quills and parchment rested gently on the surface.  
  
She walked over to the desk, picking up envelopes, knowing they held Christmas cards. She kicked off her school shoes, took off her robe, and rested on her bed. She opened the first card. It was blue with snowflakes on it, enchanted to look like they were failing. It was from her best friend, Jessie, from Oxford.  
  
"Dearest Katrina,  
  
how are you? I'm enjoying new school here in Oxford. They actually allow guys here. I heard about your school, Hogwarts. Sounds wonderful. So, have you met anybody yet? I've met a guy named Dave. He's so wonderful. Anyways, have a wonderful Christmas. I've sent your gift to your mom. She should be placing it under the tree soon.  
  
With love,  
  
Jessie King."  
  
She read all the rest of the cards from her friends and family. She was about to turn in for bed when she found a deep green envelope under the pile of white envelopes. She picked this one up, seeing her name etched in gold on the front in a beautiful hand-written text. She carefully opened this letter up. She took out a card. It was a deep green card with a scene of snow falling over woods, a log cabin with a chimney that puffed out smoke as lights danced from the windows. Shooting stars passed through the clouds and snow-filled sky. It was so beautiful. She opened the card to find the same neat handwriting and gold ink.  
  
"To the Loveliest Woman in the World,  
  
no one can take my breath away like you can. I watch you from afar, not sure whether or not to I can bare the courage to even say "hello" to you. Before you came along, I was living in a world of shadows, of hate, of self- pity. Never had such a beauty with such radiant light ever guided me out of this world. If only I had the money to buy you nice things, if only I had the money to take you to nice places, but all I can offer is the love I have. I cannot tell you who I am, but when the time comes, you will find out.  
  
Forever yours."  
  
She looked at the card. It was so beautiful and the message was moving and breath-taking. She didn't know who it was from, but the way it was written made her feel loved, appreciated. Who would send her this card?  
  
Hermione woke up from her memory, starring into the dark room. She walked down the hallway, stopping at a door. She took out the keys and inserted one into the lock. It did the same as the other, twisting and turning on its own. Hermione gave the door a pushed and stepped into a room, her room.  
  
A four-poster bed made from ebony, old and falling apart, stood next to the boarded-up window. Dirty white, moth-eaten curtains and a faded ivory top surrounded the bed. A large matching ebony dresser, molded and weatherworn and a fallen-apart bookshelf with unreadable books stood next to a door. A desk, also like the dresser, was covered from bits and pieces of fallen ceiling.  
  
Hermione touched these things, seeing them as they were when they were in their prime. She drifted over to the door, the closet door, and opened it. It was empty. She was about to close it when she remembered something about the floorboards coming loose. She bent down, feeling around for any crack and found one. The floorboards came off, and Hermione pulled out a large, old trunk. She used the third key to open it. Inside were several pictures of her as Katrina, her parents, and several other things. She found the Christmas cards she had gotten in her seventh year, picking up the one that touched her heart so long ago.  
  
It was still in perfect condition. The snow and everything else was still charmed and working well. The writing was still fresh and readable. Hermione knew who sent her this card, but took out her wand to see. She used a charm to reveal invisible ink, and surely enough, a name was etched on the bottom of the inside of the card.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
She didn't know why she never suspected that someone could have used invisible ink to write something, but years of auror training taught her to always be suspicious of everything. Hard to believe that someone so evil and emotionless could write such a beautiful thing. She rummaged some more through the trunk, finding pictures of her at her old school and pictures of her at her new school. She found one of a sulking Tom Riddle, one of Bellatrix laughing wildly, and one of her working on work.  
  
Hermione closed the trunk and picked it up. She carried it out to her car and looked back at the home she once knew. She was surprised to see that the door had somehow boarded itself up again. She drove down to an old cemetery, long forgotten and overgrown with weeds. She found the graves her heart told her to look for.  
  
"Charles and Lidia Smith"  
  
She conjured up some roses and placed them on the graves. She held back a tear, looking around the old cemetery. Her heart gave a leap when her eyes rested on a large, black tombstone covered in thick moss and wild ivy. Hermione walked over to it and scrub the moss off. When all of it was gone, she gazed at the name on it.  
  
"Katrina Anne Smith"  
  
The day she died was the same day Hermione was born. She guessed that they used her maiden name to protect her. Hermione couldn't believe that her old body was resting beneath her feet. It seemed too odd to think such a thing. She traced the carved letters with her finger, trying desperately to remember anything just before she died.  
  
She remembered standing on a balcony, starring at the people around her. She remembered seeing a man who resembled Harry, Harry's father. She remembered leaping off the balcony. A cold shudder ran up her spine as she saw and felt herself hit the rocks of the raging river below.  
  
She wiped the tears from her face and got up. No, she was not dead, she was alive. She only had a new body and a new purpose in life. She felt a tang of dread hit her. She felt something was not right. She jumped into her car, knowing something was about to change her future and the world's future. 


	41. Ch41 Tragedy

Chapter 41  
  
"Tragedy"  
  
Hermione rushed to her house and got out of her car. She ran into her living room and touched her necklace.  
  
"Communicus!" she said.  
  
She watched frantically for any sign of Dumbledore, but none. She had a terrible pang in her heart. She rushed over to the fireplace and went to her parents' house. No one was there. There was no sign of a struggle. Hermione then traveled to Hogwarts. She stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. The place was a wreck. She ran to the Great Hall, feeling the weight of dread heavy upon her shoulders. She stopped, pressing an ear against one of the great oak doors, listening for a sound. Not one. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.  
  
The decorations from the ball where still there. Many things were ripped and broken. Hermione walked into the hall, hearing glass crunch under her boots. A terrible smell filled the air as she ventured farther, the smell of death. Hermione held a hand up to her nose and mouth to stop herself from becoming sick.  
  
She saw several bodies of students lying on the ground. She tried to find a pulse, but not one student showed any sign of life. She sat against the wall, rocking back and forth, crying madly. It was all her fault. If she hadn't fled, if hadn't been thinking of herself instead of others, no one would have lost their lives.  
  
She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up into the blue eyes of Dumbledore. She had not heard him or many aurors come in. Many were checking for pulses of the dead students. Dumbledore picked her up and drew her into a hug.  
  
"It's all my fault." she sobbed.  
  
"No, no, you mustn't blame yourself for this tragedy." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "Even if you did what you had to do, many would have still lost their lives."  
  
An auror walked up to them. He was holding a clear crystal ball the size of a baseball with blue fog in it. It had "Hermione" floating in black letters.  
  
"I believe this is for you." said the auror, handing the ball to Hermione.  
  
Hermione took it and felt it grow hot. She threw it down as it singed her fingertips. She, and everyone in the room, watched as a flash of light erupted. A large, white fog formed into a screen. Everyone gasped as a man with glowing red eyes and a handsome face appeared. Death Eaters were holding a struggling Harry and Hermione's parents in the background.  
  
"Hermione, my dearest, your actions tonight have been stupid. I'm sure you have already seen the damage you have left me to cause in the Great Hall. Consider it a token of my gratitude. I must warn you, if you do not turn yourself over to me, I will destroy those around you, those you love, starting with Potter and your precious muggle parents."  
  
He pointed to Harry and her parents in the background. He laughed as a Death Eater punched Harry hard in the stomach.  
  
"Surrender to me now and I will let them go. You've already broken a vow to be mine forever."  
  
Here, he held up the wedding ring.  
  
"If you refuse to surrender yourself, then know this, this world will never be the same again. You know where to find me. Look for the place where hell on earth is as real as magic."  
  
The foggy screen disappeared. Hermione trembled. Everyone starred at her.  
  
"He only wants me to gain my powers." she sobbed.  
  
"Have you found out your power?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. I have telekinesis." she said.  
  
The bodies were removed. Many of the students were found still alive. They had hidden themselves in hard to find rooms. All the Weasley kids were alive. Parents came to retrieve their children. Reporters where taking notes down and photographers were busy snapping pictures. Dumbledore stood outside Hogwarts, telling everyone that Voldemort had been there and that many students were dead and many professors and students were missing. Hermione stood near him, leaning against the school walls. She was afraid of her parents and her friends dying, of the world she knows dying as well. After the brief press meeting, Dumbledore sent Hermione to a room to get some sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she changed into a flowing blue dress that went just above her ankles. She then found a copy of the Daily Prophet lying on her pillow. She unrolled it and read.  
  
"Tragedy At Hogwarts  
  
Another attack from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was carried out at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Several students lost their lives and many are missing. According to Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, he was tricked into believing he had an urgent call that needed to be answered and left the school the very night it was attacked. Why it was attacked, we are not clearly sure, but one thing is believed that there is a certain someone who plays a vital role in this ongoing war of good-vs-evil, that is, the beautiful and intelligent Miss Hermione Granger, who many now believe is the reincarnation of the long, forgotten myth of the Dark Lady, whose history and very name are unknown. Whether or not these myths are true, we do not know. More additional info on this tragedy will be available shortly. Pictures of the crime scene can be found on pages three through ten."  
  
Hermione looked at all the pictures. Many were showing the damage done to the school. There were many of aurors removing bodies and some of Dumbledore. She gasped when she turned to page ten. A picture of her took up the whole page. Below it was her name, "Hermione Granger." She looked at the picture of herself, which was taken from yesterday for she was wearing the same outfit.. She was leaning against the school, her dark hair flowing around her, her eyes so full of sadness, tears running down her cheeks. Hermione closed the paper and went to seek Dumbledore.  
  
Not to far away, someone was pinning the page ten of the Daily Prophet onto the wall. His long, pale fingers grazed the paper. His red eyes gazed at the woman. A smile crossed his lips while he watched her long, dark hair flow around her saddened face. Just for a few seconds, the red in his eyes disappeared as emerald green poured in. He pulled out a ring from his robe pockets and twirled it around in his fingers.  
  
Lucius Malfoy grinned as he watched Potter shake the bars of his cage madly. His Lord was back to himself, except for his physical features. Lucius's plan to isolate him from feelings of remorse, pity, and love proved him to be even more ruthless then before. He had turned his Lord's feelings for love toward that filthy mudblood into hate. Soon, when that mudblood marched herself into this little piece of hell and the Dark Lord drained her of her powers; the world would be free of that filth forever. If only he could drain the very last piece of emotion he knew his Lord had left. If only. 


	42. Ch42 A Faint Glimmer of Hope

Chapter 42  
  
"A Faint Glimmer of Hope"  
  
Hermione found Dumbledore in his office, having sent away the last of the students home. Fawkes was fast asleep on his perch. He looked quiet tired for large bags had formed under his eyes and his hair was a mess. Hermione sat down in front of him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, placing a small, soft hand on his old, wrinkled one.  
  
He felt so horrible about falling for Voldemort's trap. He left his school, feeling that it was safe, only to come back and everything he lived for destroyed. Many students and professors were dead while many were missing. His beloved school was closed. He had no hope, no courage, no strength to carry on. A tear streaked down his cheek. What was he to do? What could he do? He looked up at her, his soft, sad blue eyes starred into Hermione's warm, worried cinnamon ones. That's when he remembered why he was here. He was here to help this young, brilliant woman save the world.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked again.  
  
"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry. I almost, for just one second, felt like giving up," he said in a tired, sad voice.  
  
"Don't you dare say or think or even do such a thing," cried Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore took her small hands in his and cried. He let out his emotions. Hermione cried herself, having never seen her strong-willed, brave professor break down like this. They both got up and hugged each other. Hermione buried her head in his soft blue robes as he patted her head. She was like a daughter to him.  
  
"I won't, I won't," he cooed. "I realized that I can't do so when this very world needs saving. I can't bare to think of giving up when the very glimmer of hope that can save us all is right here in this room, in my arms."  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled. Yes, they did have a chance to save everyone, to save this world. No matter what it took, no matter what happened, Hermione was prepared to do anything.  
  
"You know that ring I had?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes," she said.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"My dear girl, that only means he actually does love you. He may believe he is doing it to gain your powers to destroy the world, but his heart is screaming out that he is in love. Yes, it appears that Voldemort has a fault in his wonderful plan. Long ago, when this world came to be, the very ancestors that merged into the magical Smith family were destined to give birth to the very girl who would revolutionize the magical world. It was written in the stars to do so. You may wonder why such evil would be allowed to walk the earth like Voldemort. It is to teach the world to be prepared for dark times that the future may bring, whether they be written in the stars or come unexpectedly."  
  
"You were born as Katrina Anne Smith to fall in love with Voldemort, to change him, but the death of your parents somehow changed your fate that was written in the stars. You joined him to reign terror instead of prevent it, that is why you grew weak. Your body was giving way and breaking down for your soul was destined to a new body, one that you have now. You died as Katrina and came back as Hermione, the resourceful, beautiful, courageous girl who has a second chance to save us all. There is no flaw this time. I know you will never harm another creature, even if your very life depended on it."  
  
His words rippled through Hermione's mind. What he was saying was true. This was her chance to once and for all fulfill her destiny.  
  
"We must find him. We must find...Tom," said Hermione.  
  
She racked her brain to remember what he had said about where to find him.  
  
"Where hell on earth is as real as magic." Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, trying to picture a place like hell on Earth. She felt herself leave her body and travel far away. She felt herself landing on harsh, dry ground. She surveyed the area before her, a vast, dead land of dead trees, no grass, but harsh, dry ground. Magical fences had been put up, to grow higher and higher if a person were to try to go over it or shock someone to death if they tried to go under it or through it. The sky above was as red as blood, prevailed by scattered winds and thick, dark clouds that seemed to never go away. A dry, bare wind blew through here. Hermione looked around and knew where she was. She turned her eyes up toward the castle she once called home. It's many towers piercing the sky and it's stonewalls covered in moss and crumbling. A dark forest surrounded the place, once green and breathtaking, but now an eerie part of this place.  
  
She walked into castle, choking at the sight before her. There were large, steel cages all about the place. Sick and sad looking men, women, and children were in them. Death Eaters tortured many while Dementors hovered over cowering people. Hermione saw Harry and her parents, trying desperately to call to them, but they could not hear her. Harry sat there, beating his fists against his head. She left him, walking up a flight of steps up a large, oak door. She pushed the door open, her hair flowing around her. She walked up to a chair turned toward the wall and saw a crown of dark, ebony hair.  
  
"Tom." she whispered.  
  
The figure in the chair spun around, but just before Hermione could see him, she felt herself falling back to her body. She was back at the school in Dumbledore's office. She looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"He's at an old castle, the one I used to live in when I was Katrina," she said, feeling sad.  
  
"Come. Let us prepare to go. Know this, the journey ahead many be our last. Walk the path with a knowing heart." said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione stood up, but felt a wave of sickness wash over her. She sat back down, her vision blackening a bit. Dumbledore rushed to her side.  
  
"My dear, are you alright?" he asked, worry deep in his voice.  
  
Hermione put a hand on her head to stop it from spinning. She felt so sick.  
  
"Here, let me take you to Madame Pomfrey," said Dumbledore as he helped Hermione up.  
  
Hermione allowed herself to be taken to the Hospital wing, despite her protests that she was fine, except for a bit of feeling tipsy. She was sat down on a bed as the nurse bustled here and there, asking Hermione many questions as she performed spells and such to determine Hermione's illness.  
  
"Well, I have been feeling a bit weird lately. I've been cold, then hot, then cold, and then hot. I've been so depressed lately, that I indulge in food, though I usually don't do so, and I've felt nauseated all the time," said Hermione to Madam Pomfrey. "And when I exercise, it never seems to help me feel better."  
  
Madame Pomfrey took all this into mind, performing the last few of her spells and disappeared into her office. Dumbledore stood beside Hermione, holding her hand and assuring her she'll be just fine. After a while, Madame Pomfrey came back.  
  
"Well, Madam Pomfrey, give it to me straight, am I going to die?" Hermione asked with a weak smile.  
  
Madame Pomfrey giggled and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"No, no my dear, you are far from death," she said.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good, than that means I just have a nasty flu-like bug or something," said Hermione.  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Oh no my dear, you do not have anything wrong with you, well, anything unnatural for your state of health," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione wrinkle her brows in confusion and propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Well, then what's causing me to be like this?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey took in a breath.  
  
"My dear, you are pregnant." 


	43. Ch43 A New Reason to Live

Chapter 43  
  
"A New Reason to Live"  
  
Hermione fell back onto the bed. Pregnant? That would explain her nausea and weight gain. Dear Lord! Pregnant?!  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and raised her hands to her head and covered her face.  
  
"No, I'm not," she said. "I can't be! I mean, I was told that I would be unable to conceive a child because of some growth malfunction when I turned sixteen. I knew I had been feeling ill the past several weeks, but never in a million years had it crossed my mind that I was...pregnant!"  
  
Dumbledore dragged Hermione's hands from her face. Tears cluttered those lovely cinnamon eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked him, sitting up. "I'm in the middle of a dangerous war, and I can't even help. Not only are there thousands, maybe even millions of lives at stake, but now I have to worry about my life and...my unborn child's life."  
  
The words stung her. She was going to be a mother, and she knew who was the father. Tom. She placed a hand on her stomach. A life created by love.  
  
"I'm going to be a momma," Hermione smiled.  
  
Dumbledore hugged Hermione. She seemed so fragile, yet so tough at the same time. She had a strong will, and he knew that she would be even stronger now.  
  
Hermione sobbed on Dumbledore's shoulder for a bit before collecting herself. She wiped away her tears and looked up into those twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"I know that I may be in a delicate situation, but I will not give up in stopping Tom," she said while getting up. "No one will stop me. I have let others push me around for far too long. Now it's my turn. In the end, I know that I may die, but if my life must be given up to save this world from a fate far worse than death, than let that be so."  
  
She flung her hair back over her shoulder and marched out of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore ran up to her.  
  
"Hermione, I know you wish to put an end to all of the terror, but you must remember there are many things at stake. Allow me to gather up the Order to discuss action on what we can do to stop Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "I don't want you to overreact on anything."  
  
Hermione stopped and stared at him. She was overreacting.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Professor,"  
  
"Please, call me Albus,"  
  
"Albus. I know I'm going mental. It's just that my parents are being held captive as well as Harry and many others. I feel like the world is depending solely on me," said Hermione. "I just need some time alone to think."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"I understand. I'll call up the Order and get them out here as soon as possible. Take as much time as you need to collect yourself. I'll come and get you when the Order has arrived," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione watched him disappear down the hall. She went back to the room her parents were staying in and changed into a simple blue dress. She then went up to the astronomy tower. A gentle breeze was blowing. Hermione thanked it for she felt hot and sick. She sat down on a bench just by the ledge. She placed her arms on the ledge and rested her head on her arms.  
  
She closed her eyes, only for a few minutes to rest. She smiled when she remembered this was the spot where her and Tom first kissed when she was Katrina. She remembered him asking her if she could ever love someone like him. At that time, she was uncertain of what he meant, but now she did. He meant someone as evil and ruthless as him. Hermione felt her heart twist in fury, but also in sadness.  
  
She opened her eyes and lifted her head, staring past the Forbidden Forest and toward the dark silhouette of the hills and mountains. The sun had begun to drift behind them, causing the hills and mountains to appear as menacing giants standing against a blood red sky. Clouds stretched across the sky, each one appearing as a golden orange. A few stars began to appear behind the clouds. Hermione's hair blew around her, and her eyes began to tear up. That's when it hit her.  
  
She knew that she had to live. Another person's life was depending on her very own body to live. Even if it meant going away and hiding in a cave for a while, she would do so. Nothing or no one would stop her from loving her child and providing a loving home for him or her. She knew that once he child was born, she would have to come out of hiding and battle Tom, but not until she knew she would make it out alive.  
  
"Hermione," said a voice behind her.  
  
She spun around and smiled when her eyes rested on the figure's face.  
  
"Ron," she said as she ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much!'  
  
Ron held Hermione. She was like his sister, and he wanted to be there for her.  
  
"I missed you too, Mione. Come, Dumbledore has assembled the meeting with the order. We must discuss our plan of action," said Ron as he held out his hand.  
  
Hermione turned her head and took one last look at the dying sunset. She then took Ron's hand, him leading the way to Dumbledore's office. Hermione's mind was already racing with ideas and goals, but none of them were greater than the one goal she had to achieve, staying alive. 


	44. Ch44 Plan of Action

Chapter 44  
  
"Plan of Action"  
  
Ron led Hermione down to the Great Hall instead of Dumbledore's office. Hermione could hear loud voices coming from the room and knew the place was going to be packed with people. Ron held the door open for Hermione as they both entered the hall. She dropped her jaw when she saw at least a hundred people in there, all gathered around a long table and arguing and listening to each other. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, watching as an auror and an Order member got into each other's face. Many people were either aurors, retired aurors, or Order members.  
  
"I save seats for us down by Dumbledore, although I'm afraid to go sit down," said Ron as they made their way to Dumbledore. "Someone might try to pull my head off on my way there."  
  
Hermione laughed and sat down by Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried to yell above the noise to get everyone to quiet down, but failed. He pulled out his wand and used a spell to make a loud bang. Everyone grew quiet and turned their attention to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Now that everyone has pretty much yelled at everyone in the room, I would like to start this meeting by first thanking you for coming. I know that we have some fine people in here with us tonight. Now, I would like to start this all off by asking if anyone was involved with the raid at Lord Voldemort's castle on November 11th, twenty-one years ago?"  
  
Everyone looked around, seeing if anyone would raise their hand. Five people did.  
  
"Ah yes, excellent. So you are familiar of the place I speak of?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
The five people nodded their heads.  
  
"Such a terrible, gloomy place," said a woman. "I never want to go back there again."  
  
Dumbledore stood up. He flicked his wand and conjured up a screen with a few, unmoving photos of the castle on it.  
  
"Unfortunately, this is the place we will be going," said Dumbledore.  
  
'What makes you so sure that the Dark Lord is there?" asked someone.  
  
A few people uttered their agreements.  
  
"Well, can I ask if anyone has ever heard of the myth of the Dark Lady?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone, even Hermione, raised their hand.  
  
"Well, let me assure you, it is very, very real. The Dark Lady did in fact exist. Her name was Katrina Anne Smith. She attended school here at Hogwarts from 1944 to 1945. She was the brightest student I had ever seen at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.  
  
A man stood up.  
  
"I know who you peak of," said the man. "I was at the raid that night and I was on the balcony with James Potter. There was this woman there. I had never seen such a beautiful woman before. I was wondering why she was at the castle, but then I heard you ask her if she was the Dark Lady and she said yes. I was shocked," said the man, sitting back down.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, yes, she was a very beautiful woman. A most powerful one was well. And now to answer your question about how I know the Dark Lord is hiding in his castle. I have a very reliable source with me who knows the Dark Lord better than he may even know himself," said Dumbledore.  
  
He turned to Hermione and extended his hand to her. Hermione took it and stood up and looked at everyone before her. The five people who were retired aurors gasped.  
  
"Many of you know Miss Hermione Granger. She is a very beautiful, talented, and intelligent young woman. She is also the reincarnation of Katrina," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione's face burned as the room grew suddenly noisy. She sat back down and smiled weakly. Dumbledore then took the next hour explaining to everyone about reincarnation, his search for the true reincarnation of Katrina, how Hermione I able to use her mind to find the Dark Lord, and what they were to do. They were to go the castle, free the prisoners, capture as many death eaters alive as possible, and destroy the Dark Lord. He also told of how several other countries are sending over their aurors to battle giants in the mountains and keep peace in England while this group was to go to the heart of the beats and rip it out.  
  
"If we can kill the beast before it can grow, then it not get past England, but if we fail, then every country in this world will be in great peril. Soon, the world will be swallowed into a endless black hole of tragedy, corruption, death, and evil," said Dumbledore. "Now, it would be too dangerous to apparate, use floo, fly by room, or use a port key to get there, so, we will be traveling by something else."  
  
Dumbledore led the large group outside and around the castle. There, were many, many horses. Dumbledore quickly explained that muggles use horses for transportation, or use to, and that a horse is very reliable. Everyone was assigned their own horse in charge of either carrying food or supplies for the journey to the castle. Hermione ran back into the school to grab her boots and a thick robe. On her way back to where the group was, she was stopped by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Take just one teaspoon each day to protect your unborn child. Dumbledore told me to give you this because you would be riding a horse," she said.  
  
Hermione took the small red bottle and thanked Madame Pomfrey. She took a does before heading back outside. On her way, she was pulled to the side by Ron.  
  
"Mione, I want you to have something, just in case you can't use magic," said Ron as he pulled out a leather holster.  
  
Hermione took it and placed her hand on a silver handle. She pulled the small thing out and saw that it was a dagger, with a five-inch long blade and three-inch long handle. She eyed the serpent that wrapped itself around the handle.  
  
"I thought you might need it just in case you can't use magic," said Ron. "I know your strong and brilliant, but promise me you'll use it if all else fails."  
  
Hermione stared at her reflection in the dagger.  
  
"I promise," she said.  
  
She placed the dagger back in its holster and placed it in her right boot. Ron helped her onto her horse before getting on his. Everyone was now on a horse and in a line, five to a row. Dumbledore was ahead.  
  
"Now, we start our journey. Some of us may never make it, but if we are triumphant in the end, then we shall all be happy to know that we helped save the world from a terrible fate," said Dumbledore. "Now, on we go!"  
  
The horses began to move. Hermione was in the middle of the group, thinking, wondering, what was to lie in on the road ahead. 


	45. Ch45 The Journey

Chapter 45  
  
"The Journey"  
  
The group had been riding on horseback for several hours now. The sun had already begun to take its nap and give way to the moon. The area around them was eerie and gloomy for they were in a long stretch of dead woods. Hermione pulled her robe around her as a chilly breeze broke through the trees. The horses huffed and puffed, their hooves making loud noises against the rocks on the path they were following. Dumbledore was ahead of the group, talking to a few people. Everyone had their wands out and lit up for light to see. Some of them were talking, others looked around them in silence as the trees towered over them like silent giants.  
  
They had been traveling for two days straight. They would stop each day after sunset to set up camp. Some people would sleep while some people kept watch for any signs of danger. Then those watchers would sleep while others took their spot. Dumbledore would go over the things for what was to be expected when they arrived at the castle. Hermione would lay in her little bed in the tent and ponder of her future and her feelings. So much was going to happen and all too fast. She wanted to help her parents and the other prisoners escape. She wanted to help Harry escape as well, but the one thing she wanted the most was to somehow, someway, help Tom. He was as lost inside a world all too familiar to him. Hate was the only thing he knew. Hermione only hoped that she could help Tom find the better in himself and move on to start a new life. She knew that she could take him out of his world of hate, but could she take the hate out of him?  
  
Dumbledore pulled off the road and into a small clearing. He hoped off his horse and inspected the area.  
  
"We will camp here tonight." He said to the group of people behind him.  
  
Everyone got off their horses and immediately began setting up camp. Since there were one hundred people in the group, sixty-four men and thirty-six women, there were four women to a tent and four men to a tent. The tents were just like the one's Hermione had stayed in when the Weasley's took them to the Quidditch cup in her fourth year. The men gathered wood to build a fire and some of the women prepared meals. Dumbledore pointed out a creek nearby to be used for water.  
  
Hermione went down to the creek to wash up. The water was cold as ice and very clear. She rolled up her robe sleeves and crouched down to put her hands in the water, cupping them together to bring some water up to her face. She washed the dirt off her face and looked down at her reflection. She was still the same woman, but she felt like someone else. Well, she was somewhat someone else. She smiled at that. A bird sang overhead. Hermione looked up at the bird, a red cardinal, and suddenly thought of Tom. She missed him and needed him now more than ever, but she felt that she couldn't have both him and a life. For some odd reason, she felt like her fate had already been decided, and it wasn't going to be a wonderful one at all.  
  
She returned to the camp just as their meal was being passed out. She sat down by Ron near the fire and took a bowl of hot, steamy chicken soup. She ate slowly and was the last person to finish. As Dumbledore pulled out papers and went over the plans again, Hermione's mind wandered off. She placed her hand on her stomach and pretended that it was Tom's, him looking in her eyes with such a deep, strong love that she knew she would be save forever.  
  
"Hermione?" called a voice, breaking Hermione's thoughts.  
  
She turned her head and saw Ron staring at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking," she said.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore asked to see you in his tent," said Ron.  
  
Hermione went over to Dumbledore's tent. It was a small room inside with a nice, warm fire burning in a fireplace. Dumbledore was seated in an armchair and motioned for Hermione to sit in the one opposite of him. A small table rested between them, covered in many objects. Hermione sat down.  
  
"You asked for me?" she said.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Since you have the ability to move things with your mind, you need to be able to control your power as well for if you don't know how to use it properly, it can lead to devastating events."  
  
Hermione frowned. More bad news to add to her ever-growing pile of bad news.  
  
"Now, I have placed several things on this table. I want you to move one at a time, then two, then, three, and so on and so forth," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to the objects on the table. She focused her gaze upon teacup.  
  
"MOVE!MOVE!" she screamed in her head, screwing up her face with concentration.  
  
The cup didn't budge at all.  
  
"I can't," she said. "I don't know how."  
  
"Clear your mind of anything else, focus on the object, and in your mind, see what you want to see the object do,' said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and focused her attention back onto the teacup. She cleared her min of distractions and saw in her mind the cup being picked up by an invisible hand and just floating. Suddenly, the teacup began to move. It slowly floated up in the air and just stayed there. Hermione clapped her hands and caught the cup as it fell.  
  
"Excellent," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione moved every object and all at the same time. She had spent nearly two hours doing so. She felt like she was getting the hang of this telekinesis. Dumbledore dismissed her, saying she needed rest, for tomorrow, they would reach the castle.  
  
Hermione quietly returned to her tent and crawled into her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and looked up toward the window and looking up at the moon, wondering what Tom was doing, thinking. She clasped her hand around her necklace and wondered if he was breathing in and out at the same time she was, wondering if at any chance at all, he was thinking of her.  
  
-Not Too Far Away-  
  
Voldemort slammed his bedroom door shut and rushed out to his balcony. He had been drilling his followers with questions as to where Dumbledore and many others had disappeared to. He felt like his promised victory was slipping from his fingers because of the idiots around him. No one knew where Dumbledore and a group of people had disappeared to. Voldemort feared that Dumbledore would be making his way to the castle to destroy his hopes of destroying the world. He had enjoyed torturing Potter. He knew the boy would be excellent bait for that softhearted gloat called Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort leaned up against the balcony, a chilly breeze ruffling his hair. He knew what he wanted to do, wanted to accomplish. He had his death eaters reeking havoc and taking prisoners. The giants were battling auroras up in the mountains and the dementors were in the city streets. His plan was working perfectly. For once, he could taste the faint flavor of victory, but for some reason, he didn't want to taste it, and all because of her.  
  
Yes, her. Hermione, the angel that reigned in his dreams and rescued him from his nightmares. The only one that could ever melt the ice around his heart and bring him out from the shadowy world that surrounded him. He pulled the ring out he gave to her and watched the moonlight dance on the diamonds. He smiled, thinking of her, staring into her cinnamon eyes and kissing her soft lips, knowing that no matter what happened, he was being loved. He didn't mean to hurt her that night. He was always a completely different person when hate and anger swallowed him up. He remembered the terrified and hurt look on her face when she threw the ring at him. He placed the ring back in his robe pocket and looked up at the moon.  
  
He wondered where she was, what was she doing, what, or who, she was thinking of. He wondered if her heart beat the same time his did. He felt like in a way, Hermione was staring up at the moon, and for that reason, that they were together. 


	46. Ch46 Hell on Earth

Chapter 46  
  
"Hell on Earth"  
  
Hermione was awakened by one of the women in her tent. She got up, took her medicine, brushed her hair, and then changed into a simple, yet elegant white dress. She put on her boots and placed the knife Ron gave her back in the right boot. She then put on he black robe and left her tent. Everyone ate a quick breakfast before packing up the tents. Before they hopped upon their horses, Dumbledore stood up to give a pep talk. Hermione could tell that everyone around her was anxious. They couldn't sleep so well since they knew that they were heading into battle, and in that, they may never return.  
  
"Now, we will definitely be reaching Voldemort's castle today. I now what we shall find there, but even knowing cannot prepare use all for the shock. Today, we march into battle with a brave heart and strong mind. Take a look at the person next to you, for you may never see them again, but that's the path you're willing to take to defeat the Dark Lord and keep our world and the muggle world safe from his icy grasp. I pray for every one of us as we go on too look our fates in the eye," said Dumbledore.  
  
Usually, there was chattering among the people as they hopped onto their horses and began to move on, but today, there was silence. Hermione wrapped her robe around her tightly as the horses trotted along the unpaved road. She looked at Ron, seeing how his face was emotionless. She wondered if he would ever see his wife and child again. She then looked at everyone else around her and wondered if they would ever return to their families.  
  
She then thought of Tom. He had no family. He didn't have any real friends. What did he have to lose? Hermione then knew he did have something to lose, her. He had always told her that nothing in this world mattered to him besides her. She knew that she had to help Tom. She didn't want to lose him.  
  
The group had been traveling for several hours. Food was passed around for lunch and a quick dinner. The woods began to grow darker and darker. Silence was being pursued by the wind in the trees. The heavy weight of an unknowing fate crushed everyone. For some odd reason, Hermione felt like she was close to home.  
  
The road began to get smoother and dustier. Then, out of the gloom, rose the castle. It looked the same as Hermione had seen it, both in her past life and when she saw it in her dream. The towers rose into the sky and pierced the clouds. The sky started to become dark with storm clouds. The wind picked up and blew ferociously. The walls were old and covered in wild ivy or moss. Hermione shuddered when she heard the raging river on the other side of the castle, knowing all too well its icy touch and sharp rocks.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped ahead. He took his horse off to the side and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Everyone did so. Dumbledore then walked just a few feet ahead and looked at the castle.  
  
"We have arrived," he said. "Now, I must warn everyone, keep your wands out at all time. I have a strange feeling that they might be expecting us. I will split you up into groups and tell you what to do and where to go."  
  
Dumbledore split everyone up into groups. Some groups were to take out anyone that tried to enter the castle that wasn't a prisoner or part of the group. Others would sneak in and free the prisoners while others fought off the death eaters. When Dumbledore came to Hermione, he hesitated.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to wait here until we can clear out the castle," he said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Please," said Dumbledore. "It would be too dangerous for you to go in there with Voldemort's followers still at large. Promise me you will wait here."  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Promise me!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and then nodded her head. Dumbledore then gave the orders for everyone to charge. Hermione watched as everyone made their way to the castle. She knew she always made good on her promises, but this time, she wouldn't.  
  
Ron snuck into the castle with his group. What he saw made his stomach churn in disgust. There were many, many cages full of sick and injured people, all dirty and starving. He saw death eaters torturing some while others chunked dead bodies out of a window nearby. Ron clenched his wand tightly and hoped that Harry was still alive. He waited patiently in his spot until the signal to move in.  
  
Hermione managed to sneak around the group outside the castle. She remembered a back door that led to the old cellar. She found it and removed the vines that covered it. She then pulled open the door, the smell of rotten wood and mold greeting her nose. She lowered herself carefully onto the rotten wooden steps and closed the door. The place was dark and musky. She could hear cries from above her. She snuck up to the door that led into the castle and peeked through the keyhole in the door. She could see the death eaters walking around and cages full of people. She pressed her ear listened closely for the signal. She only hoped that she could make it to Tom before something terrible happened to him. 


	47. Ch47 So It Begins

Chapter 47  
  
"So It Begins"  
  
Tom sat at his desk and chunked darts at a picture of Dumbledore on his wall. He had his feet propped up on his desk. He was about to throw another dart when the wind from outside blew into his office and scattered papers. He stood up and peered out the window. The sky was dark as well as the ground below. He could sense something wasn't right. Suddenly, lighting raced across the sky. He could see people around his castle. He grabbed his wand and raced out of his office. Just as he was about to yell that they were about to be attacked, a trumpet-like sound filled the air. He looked around and watched as several people jumped out of their hiding places and charged after the death eaters.  
  
"Get them!" Tom yelled to his death eaters.  
  
Lucius Malfoy ran up to his lord.  
  
"My lord, please wait in your study until we can make a safe escape for you," he said.  
  
Tom nodded his head, and then headed back up to his study.  
  
The place began to fill with jets of light as a battle ensued. Ron ran to the nearest cage and freed the people, telling them to follow him out of the castle. He led them outside where the people from another group took over. Ron went back in and freed more and more people.  
  
Harry had been awakened from his uncomfortable sleep by the sounds of yelling and explosions. He looked up from his cage floor and saw the death eaters battling with people Harry recognized as aurors or Order members. He sat up quickly and began to yell to the people.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE! I'M OVER HERE!" he yelled, his knuckles going white from clutching the cage bars so hard.  
  
Ron had just come back in when he heard a familiar voice over the noise of battle. He looked around and saw a disgruntled Harry in a cage. Ron ducked a curse and sprinted over to Harry.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Ron.  
  
Ron used his wand to open Harry's cage door. Harry stumbled out and had to grab onto Ron for support. A jet of green light came hurtling their way. Ron and Harry jumped behind a stone pillar.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore assembled a small army to rescue everyone here and stop Voldemort and his goons from destroying the world," said Ron.  
  
"Excellent," said Harry.  
  
Ron pulled Harry's wand out of his robe pocket.  
  
"Thought you might need this," he said while handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry took it and twirled it in his hand.  
  
"Where's Hermione's parents?" asked Ron.  
  
"They're being held in a room that is at the moment blocked by death eaters," said Harry. "I'll help you rescue them, even if it means losing my life. As long as I know Hermione has her parents, I'll die happy."  
  
Ron looked at his best friend. He gave him a manly hug before getting up.  
  
"Shall we make a run for the door on three?" he asked.  
  
Harry got up and smirked, wand raised and ready.  
  
"One, two...THREE!" they both yelled.  
  
They came out from behind the pillar and ran, shooting stupefying curses in the death eater's direction. Harry saw Dumbledore battling two death eaters and knock them both out with a stupefying curse. They made their way to the door and into the room.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" yelled Ron.  
  
The Grangers stood up in their cage.  
  
"Oh my dear boys!" said Mrs. Granger. "We're over here!"  
  
Ron and Harry found Hermione's parents. They unlocked their cage and blasted a hole in the castle wall. They led them outside to the edge of the woods where other rescued people wait.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
Ron looked up to where Hermione was supposed to be waiting, but she was not there. He looked to Harry with a drained expression.  
  
"Take care of her parents. I'll go find her," said Harry as he dashed back into the castle.  
  
Hermione managed to sneak into the castle. She could now see the battle that was raging inside. She ducked past a few unconscious death eaters and to the foot of a staircase. She knew Tom would be up there in his study. She just had to get to him.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sent a jet of green light at a nearby enemy. He cursed Dumbledore in his head for attacking them like this. He was about to make a run for it when he caught glimpse of a figure in a black robe and white dress slink among the shadows. He turned his head and watched as the figure made their way to the staircase that led up to his lord's study. The figure turned around and looked behind her. Lucius growled. It was that filthy mudblood whore. He got up and slinked through the castle, watching as Hermione ascended up the stairs.  
  
"Tonight, my dear, you will die," he growled. 


	48. Ch48 A Light in the Dark

Chapter 48  
  
"A Light in the Dark"  
  
Hermione followed the stone steps up to a tower she knew from long ago to be Tom's study. Every step she took seemed to make time slow down and all the noises from the battle disappear. She fixed her eyes on the old oak door ahead of her. Her feet came to the last step. She placed her hand on the rusted brass door handle and pushed it open.  
  
The room was dark and airy. Wind rushed in from the window and an open door that led to a small balcony. She could the thunder from the brewing storm outside. She lowered her robe hood and then took off her robe. She placed it on a chair and looked around the small study, seeing a desk covered in books and papers. There were a few bookshelves covered in dust and cobwebs. An old globe rested in a dark corner. Hermione saw a picture of herself and walked up to it. It was the one from the Daily Prophet. She picked up and old photo frame and saw a picture of Tom and Katrina in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Tom had heard the door open and close. It was dark in his study and he couldn't make out who it was. He grabbed his wand and quietly snuck up on the figure as they looked at a photo on the wall, then pick up a picture frame. He put his hand on the figure's shoulder. The figure jumped and dropped the photo frame, causing it to crash onto the old wooden floor and break the glass. A candle-lit torch came, flooding the dark room with light. Hermione spun around and came face to face with Tom.  
  
Tom dropped his wand when he saw who it was. Without thinking, he pulled Hermione into a hug and buried his head in her soft, silky hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They both just stood there, lost in each other's embrace.  
  
"I can't believe you came back to me, after what I did to you," said Tom, holding Hermione out so he could look at her beautiful face. "I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt you."  
  
Hermione starred into those emerald green eyes.  
  
"I came back because I love you," she said.  
  
Tom lowered his head.  
  
"How could anyone ever love a monster," he said.  
  
"Because behind that monster exterior, there lies someone beautiful," said Hermione.  
  
Tom looked at the wonderful woman before him and wondered how he had become so lucky to find her. Remembering something, he dug around in his robe pocket and pulled out the ring that Hermione had thrown back at him. He twirled it around in his fingers, thinking deeply.  
  
"Hermione, would you accept this, again?" he asked while holding the ring up in the light.  
  
Hermione looked at it and then at Tom. She smiled and blinked back a few tears.  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
Tom slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Hermione placed her arms behind his neck and gazed into those eyes she found herself at home in. She leaned in and kissed his soft lips.  
  
"Come run away with me. We can start a new life somewhere else," said Hermione.  
  
Tom looked away.  
  
"I can't," he said. "Even if I could get away, how long would it take for them to track me down like and kill me like some pathetic animal?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. It was true that even if he did hide, the wizarding world would be after him. He would never sleep without wondering if he would ever wake or go somewhere without looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Tom, I need to tell you something," said Hermione.  
  
Tom turned his gaze back onto the angel before him. She seemed to glow with such an unseen and unknown pride he had never seen before.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	49. Ch49 A Promise

Chapter 49

"A Promise"

Harry raced into the castle and desperately looked for Hermione. The battle had calmed down some. The stunned death eaters were being shackled and taken outside. Harry ran up to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

Dumbledore's face went pale.

"I thought I told her to wait outside. Are you sure she is not there?" he ask.

Harry shook his head.

"No. I looked everywhere for her," said Harry.

Dumbledore looked around.

"We must find her!" said Dumbledore.

Harry and Dumbledore took off to find Hermione.

"What?" asked Tom, wondering if he had heard her right.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"Pregnant?" asked Tom.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Really," said Hermione, smiling brightly.

Tom picked her up and spun her around before placing her carefully back down.

"I'm going to be a father!" he said. "I can't believe this!"

He placed a hand on Hermione's belly. He was going to be a father. He just couldn't believe it. All his time was spent plotting and destroying. Never once in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he'd be a father. He then suddenly became sad.

"What are we to do?" he asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, I could never escape the past that I have. Everyday would be spent in exile and hiding. I don't want that life for my wife and child," he said.

Hermione placed her hand on his face.

"Tom, I'd go anywhere for you. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. We could be raising our child in a cave and eating wild berries, but at least I'd be with you," she said.

Tom smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door was blasted open. Hermione and Tom stepped back and watched as Lucius Malfoy stormed in, eyes burning with rage.

"You filthy little whore!" he yelled. "How dare you! You have changed my lord!"

Tom stepped up to Lucius.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" he hissed. "She is no whore. She is my wife! Go away or suffer the consequences."

Lucius's eye twitched. He was too late. His lord had become soft and that whore was to bare a child.

"I have offered everything I could. I gave you beautiful women that you would not touch, the pure pleasure of torturing muggles that we caught, and what thanks do I get? You go back to her! That bitch from your past! I had so long had hoped that she would die, fueling your anger to rid this world. When she did, it worked, until she came back as a filthy little mudblood. She had made you a weakling. You're not the lord I used to know. You're a softhearted bastard! If you won't carry out the dirty work, I will," said Lucius.

He raised his wand and aimed it at Tom. Tom's green eyes suddenly became pools of fear and rage. His own wand had rolled under the desk.

"Avada..." hissed Lucius.

"NO!" screamed Hermione.

She pulled out the dagger Ron gave her and sliced off Lucius's wand hand. Lucius screamed with excruciating pain as his hand, still clutching his wand, fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Blood began to spurt from the stub of Lucius's arm. Hermione dropped the dagger. Tom grabbed her hand and ran with her out onto the balcony. Lighting crashed overhead. The wind blew hard. They both came to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the raging river below. They were about to turn around when Lucius rushed out, blood trailing behind him. He got down on his knees and crawled up to Tom and Hermione.

"M-my Lord, please forgive me," he said. "I am foolish!"

Tom sneered at him.

"Never!" he hissed. "Just go kill yourself you filthy creature."

Lucius looked up at him. He then looked at Hermione, he hair flowing madly around her, eyes burning madly. He slowly got up, clutching his bloody arm.

"Y-yes," said Lucius.

Lucius turned around and began to walk away.

Harry and Dumbledore had heard a cry and followed it. They had stormed into the study and saw the bloody hand on the floor. They both rushed over to the balcony doors and stopped and watched as Lucius Malfoy, bleeding badly, turned away from Tom and Hermione.

Tom grabbed Hermione in a hug. He knew he could star ta new life. Nothing was going to ever come between him and his love.

"Are you alright?" asked Tom, pushing a strand of hair out of Hermione's face.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Tom placed a hand on Hermione's chin and kissed he forehead. He would deal with Lucius later. He wanted nothing else in the world but to be with Hermione. The clouds became darker and heavier. Thunder rolled overhead as lighting slashed through the sky. The wind began to pick up and growl.

Lucius saw Dumbledore and Harry standing there, waiting to take him away and let him rot in Azkaban, awaiting the kiss from a dementor. No, he would not be taken alive. He suddenly pulled out Hermione's dagger and turned around, running and screaming madly toward the couple. The world seemed to slow down. Harry and Dumbledore ran after him. Tom and Hermione turned around. Lucius was charging after Hermione, his face covered in spatters of blood and contorted with pure rage. His blonde hair flew behind him like an angry bull's tail. Lighting danced across the sky, reflecting off the bloodstained blade of the dagger. Harry and Dumbledore sent a stupefy curse at him. Lucius jumped in the air, the spells dodging past him. He lunged toward Hermione.

The dagger reflected in her eyes. She felt like she was staring at the face of death, so she closed her eyes and waited to any moment feel the blade slice through her body. Suddenly, she felt her self being pushed down. She opened her eyes and watched as Tom jumped in Lucius's path. The blade lunged into his chest. Hermione stretched out her hand.

"NO!" she screamed.

Lucius watched as the blade sunk into his lord. The emerald green eyes filled up an emotion Lucius didn't know. He let go of the dagger's handle and backed away, slipping on a puddle of his own blood and falling to the ground. Blood began to poor from the wound in Tom's chest. Tom looked at the dagger to Lucius. He pulled out the dagger and dropped it. Just as it hit the ground, the world seemed to speed up.

Hermione rushed to Tom's side. Blood was oozing out of his mouth as he tried to gulp down air. His hands covered the blood coming out from the large wound in his chest.

Tears cluttered Hermione's eyes. She heard Lucius trying to get up and run away. She spun around and watched him back up against the balcony. Rage surged through her like she had never felt before. She focused her attention on the dagger and sent it flying toward Lucius. It slammed into Lucius's back. Lucius stumbled a few feet, then leaned up against the stone railing of the balcony. He turned to look at Hermione, seeing not the mudblood, but a terrifying, powerful witch. He watched as she focused her eyes on the stone railing. The railing broke. Lucius went toppling down toward the river. Hermione leaned over to and watched as Lucius fell. The angry waters of the river reached up to him, as if they were the angry, hungry hands of hell. He slammed into the sharp rocks below.

Hermione watched his lifeless, battered body be swallowed up in the river. The rage inside her left, leaving only a feeling of dread sorrow to reside in her. She quickly turned around rushed over to Tom. She fell to her knees and placed her hands over his bloody hands, removing them so she could see what damage had been done. A puddle of blood had gathered around him as he shook uncontrollably.

Harry started to move to help Hermione, but Dumbledore extended his arm out. He pulled Harry from off the balcony and back into the study.

"No," said Dumbledore. "She must be left alone."

She looked at the wound in Tom's chest it was so deep and bloody. She didn't know what to do.

"Tom! Tom!" she yelled.

Tom turned his gaze upon her.

"Hermione," he said.

He coughed on his own blood. He extended his hand up to Hermione's face and placed it on her cheek. Hermione placed her hand over his. She leaned over him and stared into his eyes. Hermione then remembered she had her wand with her. She searched her pockets for her wand and pulled it out.

"Maybe I can seal up the wound so I can get you some help," she said.

"NO!" cried Tom.

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Tom's eyes filled up with tears. He took her wand from her hands and placed it down on the ground.

"It's time I let go of a life I was never meant to have," he said. "I had always wondered what awaited for me after this life."

"No, no, Tom. You're talking nonsense. I can't go on without you," Hermione said.

"You must, Hermione, you must," he said. "I want you to promise me that you'll go one living without me and take care of our child."

Hermione tried desperately to hold back her tears.

"Y-yes," she said.

Tom leaned up to kiss the angel who had changed his world for one last time.

"I'll look in on you from time to time. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," said Hermione.

Tom closed his eyes and smiled as he laid back down on the cold marble ground. Hermione held his hand and felt him slip away.

"Tom!" she cried. "TOM! TOM!"

She grabbed him and held him to her, his blood staining her dress. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She looked up the clouds and cried. A ray of sunlight broke through the black clouds and shown down on them. Hermione sat there and cradled Tom's body in her arms.

"NO! NO!" she cried.

A light drizzle began to fall. The blood on the ground began to wash away until it was all gone. Hermione placed Tom's body carefully back on the ground. His blood was still soaked in her dress. She placed her hands over her eyes and sobbed. He was dead. Nothing could bring him back. Laid down beside him and stared up at the heavens. She could hear his voice in her head, asking her to make a promise.

As the rain poured down on her, she closed her eyes. She sat up and opened her eyes to stare at Tom's face. She kissed his pale lips for one last time.

"I promise," she said. "I promise."


	50. Ch50 Love Eternal

Chapter 50

"Love Eternal"

I walk the maze of moments  
but everywhere I turn to  
begins a new beginning  
but never finds a finish  
I walk to the horizon  
and there I find another  
it all seems so surprising  
and then I find that I know

_Chorus_  
You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
if we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is

The moon upon the ocean  
is swept around in motion  
but without ever knowing  
the reason for its flowing  
in motion on the ocean  
the moon still keeps on moving  
the waves still keep on waving  
and I still keep on going

_Chorus_

You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
if we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is

I wonder if the stars sign  
the life that is to be mine  
and would they let their light shine  
enough for me to follow  
I look up to the heavens  
but night has clouded over  
no spark of constellation  
no Vela no Orion

The shells upon the warm sands  
have taken from their own lands  
the echo of their story  
but all I hear are low sounds  
as pillow words are weaving  
and willow waves are leaving  
but should I be believing  
that I am only dreaming

_Chorus_

You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
if we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is

To leave the thread of all time  
and let it make a dark line  
in hopes that I can still find  
the way back to the moment  
I took the turn and turned to  
begin a new beginning  
still looking for the answer  
I cannot find the finish  
It's either this or that way  
it's one way or the other  
it should be one direction  
it could be on reflection  
the turn I have just taken  
the turn that I was making  
I might be just beginning  
I might be near the end.

Enya, "Anywhere Is"

The air was cold and the sky was gray and sad. Clouds cluttered what they could of the once-blue sky. A bitter wind rushed from the north and through the land like an unseen lion through the dead branches of trees and shrubs. Fresh snow covered the frozen ground. A few snowflakes fell from the sky above. The area around was surrounded by a high, rusting iron fence. Many tombstones, many old and some new, graced the land. The only other color besides the gray sky and white snow was the long, black dress on a woman.

She stood over a new grave. Her hands were clasped around a single red rose that she held to her chest. Her cinnamon eyes were moist with fresh and old tears. Her soft pink lips quivered with silent sobs as her long, chocolate brown hair framed her sad, beautiful face. She tarred at the tombstone that had just been placed there as the snow gathered on top of it.

"T. M. Riddle" was all that was carved on it.

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. She bit her lip and tried to hold back the urge to just break down and cry. Tom was gone. He was never coming back.

She held a small, quiet funeral for him earlier that day. The only people to attend were herself, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and her parents. There were no words exchanged, no actions done, just the silence and sadness that lingered in the hollow air like an unseen veil. The coffin she had picked out for him was made of unbreakable metal and painted black. The inside material was silky and Tom's favorite color, emerald green.

Hermione remembered peering down into the coffin and seeing his face, so pale, so handsome, as if he were just sleeping and that he would awaken to hold he in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and robe. A single red rose had been placed in his hands. Hermione kissed his lips one last time, just before Dumbledore and Harry closed the coffin and lowered it into the grave. Hermione watched as it sunk into the hole and later filled up with moist earth, wondering, would she ever see him again.

Harry walked up to Hermione and stared at the tombstone. She really did love Tom Riddle. He could feel her devotion radiate from her like a strong beam of light, something that would never dim or fade away into oblivion. He looked up her face, the sad face of an extraordinary woman and angel. He felt like in his own heart, maybe in some way, Hermione could move on with life.

Hermione closed her eyes as a tears slid down her cheeks. She could feel Harry's presence beside her.

"Hermione," said Harry, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione opened her eyes and turned her gaze to Harry and looked into his green eyes. Yes, they were green, but they didn't have that power Tom's had, or the mystery that lingered in them like a lost child in a storm.

"I know Harry," she said, her voice a bit shaky, "but I made him a promise to take care of myself. He said...he said he would look in on me from time to time."

She bent down and placed the rose on the snowy grave. She kissed her hand and touched the tombstone. She slowly stood back up and looked back to Harry.

"Hermione, you know I love you," said Harry. "And I will do anything to make you happy."

Hermione bit her lip and twirled her wedding band that Tom gave her around her finger.

"I know you love me Harry, and I love you, too," she said. "But no more than as a brother."

She saw the hurt in Harry's eyes. She turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"I will move on with my life, but I will take it slowly. I'm going to be a mother soon, and I must be ready for the challenges ahead, but just because I've locked myself in a room doesn't mean you have to, too. I want you to go out there and find you a nice woman who will love you and make you very happy. Get a nice house and raise a nice little family. I'll be okay on my own. Don't worry about me," she said.

Harry nodded his head. Hermione was right. He needed to move on as well. Still, though, in his heart, he loved Hermione as more than a friend. He knew he was walking away from something he had long ago had hoped for. He hugged Hermione.

"Write me as soon as you get settled in," he said to her.

Hermione wiped away her tears.

"I will," she said.

Harry turned and walked away from Hermione. Hermione looked up toward the heavens, placing her hands in her robe pockets, watching the snow fall from the sky.

"I will keep my promise. I love you, Tom," she said.

She heard a rustling in a tree next to her. She looked up into the bare branches and saw a red bird perched there. It opened its mouth and began to sing. Hermione listened to its song and saw that the tree that the bird was perched on had small buds on it. Even in this cold, harsh weather, the tree was still determined to grow its flowers and leaves and blossom into something more beautiful than its skeletal form. Through the dense clouds, a ray on sunlight broke out and shined down on her. Hermione knew what the tree was going through, but then she felt, that maybe through this storm she called her life, she could blossom into something more happy and beautiful than what she was.

She tucked back a loose strand of hair behind her ear and in some odd way, felt that Tom would somehow find a way back to her. She would do anything to bring him back, but how could you raise the dead? She had always heard that when someone dies and is raised from the dead, they don't come back the same person they once were, that they come back evil. But Tom was an evil man in his lifetime, so could he come back even more evil, or maybe, just Tom? Hermione shook those thoughts from her head. Bringing him back. How could she?

Tom wasn't completely gone. She had the memories they made and shared together still etched freshly in her mind. She could feel his presence radiating around her, reassuring her that everything is going to be all right. Then, she had their child growing inside her, reminding her what they had created together. The child would have questions about their father, but Hermione would never hold anything back. In a way, her and Tom's love withstood time, and will forever, be eternal.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was watching Hermione stand by Tom's grave and think silently to herself.

"I told her I loved her, but she told me she only loved me as a brother, and nothing more," he said sadly. "All the death eaters are either dead or in Azkaban waiting to be kissed, all traces of the things that happened have been erased from every muggle's mind, and Voldemort is dead. Almost everything has gone back to normal, but do you really think that this is the end?"

Dumbledore turned to Harry, his blue eyes glinting mysteriously. His face seemed to have grown older in the past few days then in the years alone. He looked back at Hermione, her hair blowing around her sad face as a ray of sunlight shined down on her.

"No," he said. "I am afraid...that this is only the beginning."

THE END

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Author's Note

Thank you so much to everyone who has taken their precious time to read my story and review it. It has been a year and four months since I began the story and now, it has finally been finished. I never really expected it to take so long or to be so intoxicating that I truly wanted to make it great. I felt really connected to every character and wanted their emotions to ring out so that they could be heard loud and clear. I am sure the ending has angered many of you, but it happened for a reason. I am most definitely going to write a sequel to this story, but later on for I have other stories I have been itching to write that are as serious and in-depth as this one. I do write lighter, less-than-perfect fics that I can work on anytime, but I love writing stories that I feel are great accomplishments. The sequel is already being draw out and all. I do hope that everyone reads it when I start to post it.

I would also like to thank the following list of reviewers: Lyssa Tucci, stargazer starluver, Desolation Lilly, SilverWingPhoenix, Kimi, Pix A., JediKnight2, ShannonxXxBlackxRosexXx, Emma Laraliean, lunebeam, death-angel152007, DGloveangel, jean, not telling 2, Black-rose 23, Meghan, serenagoddess, tickle the dragon, iamwendybird, anime123, theophania, Poalque, kura52, RavenclawRegina, noname, Rushamble, Troi, Joy4eva, kalinda, Lucy, andy, sassw14, KeZzA, frosty-freeze, shsoccrgrl05, Lana Riddle, Soul-Dead-Dragon, andrea, jeemookee, twighunter, Emly The Strnge, chess, I-LUV-ILC, Samantha B., Ameri, dezdezi, Wytil, ashley48506, lgobgirlie15, Duff Man, MoonPanther, im sad, Ima Toad, ..., undergallowstomi, this is pretty good..., LillyaMalfoy, reader, angelslove, Dragonmaster Kurai, Maeri, pudding, Anna Dragon Malfoy, lady serenity, Lysaandi, Suisei, Dark], DevilPrincess, Raclswt, MidnightMoon, TweekerWeasel, francesca, DarkStormyNight, PriNcEsS-of-D-c, marymaria, geni5, keeper of the heart, CarEtoDreaM, Resurrection Resurrected huh?????, popularity100, gryffindor at heart, Tashilover, DarkLady, Isabelle Black, Lauren, Rachel Granger-Malfoy, jeangab057, InfectiousBunnie, kinkfest, Serena, bonnie, fred, lil-angel-chik, Rose of the Black Dragon, alyssa-farrell, gothicneelam, plz update, Mademoiselle Morte, TinuvielBrazilXXI, Jaquelle, StarlightAnmgeldust, mara, deathsoul-shingami, Kacey, Silver Kisses, Emily, everyoneluvsmalfoy, liz l, eth, irismoon, Ariana Althena Evergreen, eth, LadyKaresse, SpitFire06, anne, blahs, Kou Shun'u, I luv Tom Andrew Felton, Bellatrix, Silbara, Jessica-Black5, Lady Evanescence, Crystal frost, Crimson and Chrome 42, Elendrila, heaven, ClichéBrat, LadyLoca231, Forlorn Hope, The Kath, Pam, and Bogan.

For future readers & reviewers, thank you for both your kind and harsh reviews. If I left anyone out who did review, please forgive me. Once again, thank you for your time and patience with me.

Forever yours,

Miss Mina Murray. --}----


	51. UPDATE

UPDATE

I am so, so sorry about taking forever to put up the sequel to Resurrection, but I am sort of suffering writer's block, but don't worry, I have already re-written the 1st chapter for like the zillionth time already. I like to have at least five chapters written before I post a chapter. If anyone has any suggestions, I would like to know. I have a basic yet rough idea of what all will happen, but right now I am having a hard time trying to make what I have in thoughts to come out and become a beautiful story. I do have other fics I will post soon, but all the while I am working on the sequel to Resurrection, so be patient with me! Hopefully I should have the first chapter of the sequel up within the next two weeks, so, I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you so much!

P.S. I work 37 hours a week, mostly from 1-10 or 5-10, so I have very limited time to work on anything else.


End file.
